Ginga Densetsu Weed: The New Legend
by Thorns4Claws
Summary: The rewrite of the anime Ginga Densetsu Weed, a submerging of the manga and anime plots to hopefully squeeze out something worthwhile.
1. A New Legacy

**AN****:** I read DarkSideoftheWorld's GDW fanfic, and I decided to make my own. There will of course be adjustments but hopefully not straying too far from the original plot(s). Sometimes I will use the anime's version, sometimes the manga, or sometimes my own. So, we begin with the first chapter!

**Quick Disclaimer:** I do not own Ginga Densetsu Weed, or Ginga Nagareboshi Gin, or even the storyline. The only thing I own are perhaps some OC's that will appear in later chapters. And perhaps some of the altered scenes in later chapters.

**Ginga Densetsu Weed**: A New Legacy

It was a bright sunny morning, the flora coloring the landscape with many hues of color. Fauna, prey and predator, roamed the mountain pass known as Futago. This place was the territory of a legendary pack, a pack that had come together to defeat a giant, demonic bear by the name of Akakabuto. This pack, led by a silver tora-ge by the name of Gin, all lived together under the ways of peace and justice. Each and every one of them were brave males who had helped in the giant bear's destruction, though not all of them had chosen to stay in paradise. Others had come from distant homelands in Japan, and had bid their farewells soon after the war ended. They remained allies of Gin and were willing to come to his aid if necessary.

But, soon after a brutal war between two wolf packs, Gin had decided to pay all of his friends a visit and to express his condolences along the way. He left the pack in the safety of three kagemusha in hopes that paradise would remain safe until his return. These kagemusha were identical to the three leaders, Akame, John, and Gin themselves. But they were not nearly as skilled as their counterparts, but were thought to be ample protection against any enemies. This mistake soon proved to be fatal.

"What? What the hell is going on?!"

The demanding call of Smith, one of the chiefs of Ohu, sounded into the night air. A brown mutt dashed out into the open to meet the English Springer Spaniel, escorting a female white Kishu mix. Smith listened intently as the mutt gave his report in between gasps. A trickle of blood ran down from his shoulder, dripping steadily onto the ground.

"A large monster is attacking paradise, chief! We are holding off as best as we can, but it is stronger than we have seen since the fall of Akakabuto!"

Smith irritatedly barked back,

"Fool, then why are you standing here? We should get back there and fight it, no matter how strong it is!"

The mutt nodded towards the Kishu mix, who timidly stepped forward. Her eyes shone with distress and fear as a cry of anguish pierced the air. The brown mutt continued,

"Sakura is pregnant with the leader's pups! We have to get her to safety for the sake of Gin-sama's legacy!"

Before the officer of Ohu could reply, a roar sounded through the air and a monster burst into view. It was a large monster, unlike anything he had ever seen before. Blood poured out of its open mouth as it tossed the carcass of a soldier to the side and let out a joyful roar. Flames that seemed to appear out of nowhere outlined it silhouette, but the most distracting feature was that the eyes seemed to glow red... with fury, rage, and blood lust. However, it seemed to not have noticed them as a group of young soldiers immediately went into action, clawing and biting at the monster with vigor. Smith snapped out of his stupor and then barked out orders,

"I...I understand. I would never forgive myself if Gin came back and found his mate and children dead... Sakura, follow me."

With a grunt of agreement the Kishu mix ran past Smith, and he followed. Over his shoulder he cried out,

"I will escort Sakura to safety, hang in there!"

The male nodded in agreement and then yelled to the fleeing dogs,

"Chief! By the name of the leader... help us!"

His cry echoed into the night air, and then he turned and launched himself back into the battle, fire burning all around, soldiers dying left and right, and a monster more powerful than they had ever encountered...

_- One Year Later, the Southern Alps -_

A black-and-white English Setter was waiting in the bushes. He patiently moved his way closer to the flock of unsuspecting pigeons, not willing to let any escape his grasp. If he took a bird to Nero, hopefully he would gain the Siberian Husky's satisfaction. He remembered his master's words all too well, If you can't get a bird, don't bother coming back at all! Ha, if only he could leave Nero...but he was his slave now, and unless he wanted a beating, he'd better be a good little slave and catch his master's meal for him. He narrowed his eyes, preparing to leap out, when he heard a yell. He looked up in amazement as a silver puppy flew into the air, and then landed right into the middle of the flock. He watched as the puppy leaped back and forth, attempting to catch a bird. With a cry he leaped out of his hiding place, just in time to catch a bird that had attempted to escape,

"Damn!"

He landed on his feet steadily and then glared at the silver puppy before him, who appeared to be three months old. His words sounding slightly muffled, he chastised the puppy,

"Idiot! What do you think you're doing? This is my kill!"

The puppy bared his teeth and shouted back,

"No way, this is mine!"

To his surprise, the young male ran straight towards him, attempting to snatch the pigeon in his jaws. He moved his head left and right, watching the pup fail again and again. Still he was persistent, and he was annoying. Loosing his patience, he dropped the bird and grabbed the pup instead by the scruff of the neck. Growling, he threw the pup hard, in the direction of a tree.

"First, never fight anyone bigger and stronger than you! That's your first lesson!"

But as he finished speaking, the pup was already back on his feet, and heading straight towards him! He watched in bewilderment as the puppy raced forward with amazing speed, snatched up the kill, and proceeded to run off. He snapped to his senses and chased after the silver puppy, crying out,

"That tears it, you brat! No more kid stuff!"

In no time at all, thanks to his breed's endurance and speed, he had caught up to the silver pupy. He grabbed the back of his neck in his mouth and slammed the smaller dog to the ground, careful not to sink his fangs too deep in what was probably too soft puppy skin. He did, however, sink them deep enough in to give the pup something to remember him by. He listened in amazement as the pup stubbornly cried out,

"No, this is mine! I won't let it go!"

Angered a little by this puppy's persistence, he bit a little harder, causing the other dog to drop in the kill as he cried out in pain. He grunted and then barked,

"Shut up and take your medicine, brat!"

Still the puppy struggled beneath him, growling as best as he could at the English Setter.

"If I were a little bigger, I-I-I'd..."

Then, the puppy trailed off and sagged a little, as if he were giving up. He heard a little sniffle and what sounded like a sob as the silver puppy whispered, almost to himself,

"I'm sorry mother, I don't think I'll...be making it back."

His eyes widened as he realized, that this puppy was a mother, and taking the food back to her. He dropped the puppy more out of shock than anything, remembering a repressed memory that had involved puppies he had attempted to raise...and then they were killed mercilessly for a crime they hadn't committed, neither him nor Nero...

_ I won't be like him... I could never..._

Then, he remembered the silver puppy was still on the ground, panting. He prodded the pup with one paw, and then questioned,

"What do you mean mother? Where is she?"

In tears, the silver puppy cried out, more angry than sad,

"She's ill, and can't move! She hasn't eaten or had a drink in days!"

In his heart, he felt pity for the young puppy, and his unknown mother. His subconscious was demanding something, something he very well shouldn't do if he didn't want to encourage Nero's wrath. So he reasoned his thoughts aloud,

"That gives you no right to take my kill. What you just did is called _**stealing**_."

He put extra emphasis on the word, watching as it sunk in. The silver puppy drooped his ears, as if seeing the sense in his words. As much as he didn't want to admit it, the sight plucked at his heartstrings. With a grunt and a thump, he tossed the pigeon in between the younger male's paws. Turning to go back the way he had come, he said flatly,

"Take it and hurry up, before I change my mind."

The three-month old pup happily picked up the bird in his mouth, and then offered him a smile as in thanks. He was just turning to leave before he remembered something.

"Wait, before you go... get off of this mountain. This is Nero's territory, and it doesn't matter if you're a woman or a child, he **will **kill you."

The puppy let out a grunt in acknowledgment and then asked,

"Oh, what's your name mister?"

"GB, GB the English Setter!"

He replied, watching the puppy dash off, but not before the puppy had smiled and said,

"GB... okay, I can remember that. Thank you, GB!"

GB watched the tiny male dash off, and then began to return back to where he had come. Then he remembered, that he hadn't asked for the kid's name. Then, he was a stray. Perhaps he didn't even have a name. Before he could put much more thought on the matter, a loud, annoying call sounded for him.

"GB! Where the hell are you? Get your ass back here!"

Oh, damn, it was Nero. What a pain in the ass. Putting on a facade of obedience, he rushed forward calling out,

"Was my name called? I'm coming!"

He skidded into an open clearing and was instantly surrounded by Nero himself, along with three of his guards. The Siberian Husky wore an irritated look as he barked,

"What do you mean 'was my name called'? Such insolence!"

The Siberian Husky circled GB menacingly, and then angrily barked out,

"You will show respect when talking to your superiors!"

Then he stood back, waiting for GB to cower in submission. Which was exactly why he did. Hell, it was the only thing to do, if he didn't want to get a beating.

"I'm sorry, sir. How can I be of service?"

He almost sighed in relief after he finished his apology, maybe now he would have Nero off his back. But no, his superior had noticed he had come back empty handed.

"Worthless piece of shit! The sun's almost gone down and you're _**still **_empty-handed?"

He flinched, visibly. Why, why, had he had to be so generous? Thankfully, Nero was giving him another chance.

"You'd better bring me flesh before sun-down, or else _you'll_ be the kill of the day!"

He stood up quickly and then uttered,

"Yes, sir!"

GB turned to leave, but then he was stopped by the sound of Nero sniffing the air. Oh, crap...

"Huh? What's that? I smell something odd... something suspicious..."

A guard lifted his muzzle to take a sniff, then nodded in agreement.

"I smell it too.. it smells like another dog..."

_ Another dog... oh no, they smell the scent of that kid! What am I going to do if they find out?_

Thankfully, the suspicious scent was overpowered by a more disturbing one. Nero and his cronies covered their noses in annoyance as the awful smell of GB's gas hit their nostrils full-force.

"Oops..."

"ARGH, GB! Dammit, you could have at least been down-wind!"

GB licked his lips nervously, then replied,

"I don't have much control when nature calls..."

Thankfully, Nero seemed distracted by a bunch of birds flying into the distance. He grunted, looked at GB, then ordered,

"It seems the crows have found a kill. GB, go get it! That's your job!"

"Wha?"

"DO WHAT YOU'RE TOLD!"

"Y-yes sir!"

As he made his way to Okega-Hara, GB ranted angrily in his mind. _Who do they think they are? Jerks... _But otherwise he continued to run speedily, hoping to beat the crows to the kill. Then, he finally reached the spot, but what he saw there amazed him. It was none other than that stray without a name! He was fighting off the crows gallantly, muttering a string of childish curses and yelling as he attempted to catch them.

_ Is his mother...dead?_

Then he watched silently as a crow took the pigeon he had given up eariler. Dismayed, he watched the crow make its retreat, but then, the stray leaped high, demanding the crow give back the kill. GB narrowed his eyes, crouched low to the ground, and then leaped high into the air, intercepting the crow in mid-flight. He snatched the bird and landed gracefully onto the ground, a smirk on his face as he held the dead black bird in his mouth. He spat it onto the ground, then began to attack the crows one at a time.

"The crows will take your precious kill away from you! They know how weak and helpless you are!"

"GB!"

The stray cried happily, pretending not to hear the insult. GB continued his assault, offering advice as he did so,

"One at a time their nothing, but together they're murder! They're obnoxious, but if you stand your ground they'll leave you alone!"

Then, as if to emphasize his words, the crows began to back off, flying in some other random direction. The stray watched for a few moments before taking the pigeon and running off to a motionless shape lying on the ground. GB followed, a frown on his face as he thought his assumption was correct. However, the female dog then raised her head and then looked at her son with loving eyes before laying her head down again.

"Mother, he's helped us again. This is the one I've told you about."

Then he turned to face GB, a smile on his face.

"Thank you, GB!"

"You're welcome, kid. How's your mother doing?"

"Oh...so you're GB?"

He watched as the female dog rose into a comfortable position, but still lay on the earth. She raised her head and looked him in the eyes as she spoke,

"Please excuse my son's brashness. He is only three months old and has a lot to learn, but I do not know how to thank you enough."

"Oh please, you're lucky to have such a courageous son!"

A tired look seemed to reflect in the Kishu-mix's eyes as she began to speak again,

"I know that this maybe a bit much to ask, but can I ask one more thing of you?"

"Yes?"

He inquired, wondering what this strange woman could want from him. Again the tired, sad l ook swamped her gaze as she lowered her head a bit.

"If I die..can you..."

"Whoa, hang on lady! I don't understand what you have in mind...but are you sure I'm what you're looking for? And what's this about dyi-"

He was interrupted by the female, who had begun to cough uncontrollably. Her son let out a couple of concerned cries and cuddled next to her unhappily.

"Please... I beg of you... take my son to see his father, the noble Gin of Futago Pass, in Ohu!"

"WHAT?"

_ The legendary Gin of Ohu? The silver tora-ge bearhound that decapitated Akakabuto? That guy is this kid's father?! And he's still alive for that matter? But if this kid is Gin's son...then why are they living so far from Ohu? I thought it was paradise there! _

However, he was soon torn from his thoughts by the tiny puppy's cries.

"Mom, please don't leave me!"

"I'm sorry... but you must live, my son. Tell your father... when you meet him..."

Sadly, the female never finished, instead she trailed off and died, leaving the silver puppy, alone. The puppy let out a long, mournful howl that sounded long through the night. Then, when his throat had grown too hoarse to cry out once more, he and GB, began to dig. They dug a shallow grave for the dead mother, then sat silently for a bit. The kid was mourning, crying for his mother, but GB, was fearfully thinking of what he should do. This lady he had known for barely a minute had asked too much of him, a lowly slave of Nero. There were plenty of reasons he shouldn't go to Ohu... it was too far away for one thing. Then there was the consequences of leaving Nero... and being found out... besides, how would he and this little puppy make it all the way there anyway?

He looked at the little male, still sniffling. _This really isn't any of my business, and I'd better think twice...being nice doesn't count for anything these days! I'm no fool, I'm outta here!_

Then, with a quick dash, he was gone and out of sight, ignoring the puppy calling his name. Finally, they faded and he was back on the route towards Nero. Nero... the very thought of that dog made him skid to a stop, then look back at the forest. _I'm such a fool. A worthless, cowardly fool. This is my one chance to escape from him, and I'm too afraid to even take it! But I can't help it... no. I won't run back to him...never again._

He stepped out into the clearing, watching the young dog turn to look back at him. He nearly ducked his head in shame for abandoning the kid. With a sigh, he said,

"I can't just leave you alone, kid... oh, that's right, you don't even have a name."

"GB!"

The puppy cried happily, now realizing that GB was going to keep his promise. The silver dog eagerly ran up to him and nuzzled him affectionately, causing the older dog to wear a confused expression. How could the kid forgive him so easily, and change moods so quickly? With a shrug, GB began musing aloud for a name for the puppy. After all, he couldn't think of the young dog before him as a kid forever...

"Something powerful and strong, but still small... no, that's not right... hmm.."

"Anything will be fine as long as you choose it, GB!"

The silver male said with a wag of his tail, tongue lolling out of the side of his mouth.

"Wait, that's it! Your name will be Weed!"

"Weed?"

"In the country I was born, wild plants were called weeds! Just look around, weeds are everywhere! Now you'll know you're never alone, or far from friends!"

He exclaimed with a smile. The newly dubbed Weed smiled in return and without a word, they began their journey towards the utopia.

_- Meanwhile, at Nero's Territory -_

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"

A young Shiba male cowered as his meager offerings-a couple of frogs, accompanied by a snake and lizard-where thrown into his face with disgust.

"This is barely fit for the crows! I even gave you three extra days...and THIS IS ALL YOU CAN COME UP WITH?!"

"B-but Boss..."

"WHO COULD EAT THIS STUFF?!"

"But Boss! You sent me to the swamp, and... and this was all I could find!"

"SHUT UP!"

Nero growled, silencing the young Shiba Inu. The much smaller dog cowered visibly, tail tucked between his legs, as the Siberian Husky continued.

"The town is nobody's turf, and I have a craving for bird meat..."

Catching on to the demand, the Shiba Inu, known as Saskue, opposed fearfully,

"But, if I roam around the town, I'll be put into a pound for sure!"

"Ugh... Saskue, you are as stupid as you are useless. There's a farm at the end of the mountain stream. Lots of geese. So, you will take GB as a guard. Tell him it is my orders and he will follow!"

"But GB is a coward! What good will he be as a guard?"

"SHUT THE HELL UP AND DO AS YOU'RE TOLD!"

He lowered his head in obedience, and then scurried off before he, somehow, managed to Nero even angrier than he already was. As he ran off to search for GB, Saskue couldn't help but wonder, _why me? _


	2. The Journey Begins

**Ginga Densetsu Weed**: The Journey Begins

GB stood on a cliff, looking at the horizon with a troubled look on his face. Weed began to run down the cliff side, and then turned back, realizing GB was not following.

"GB? What's wrong, GB?"

There was no reply from the English Setter, and Weed decided to ask,

"We aren't going to Ohu, are we?"

GB turned to face the silver puppy, about to answer, when Weed continued,

"Well, I don't care if we go or not. Dad was never there for me, and I don't know anything about Ohu... but that doesn't matter as long as I get to stay with you, GB!"

On the one hand, GB was touched that Weed thought so highly of him, considering how much of a coward he was...quite unlike Nero's treatment of him at all. But this was Nero's territory, unsuitable for any living thing, much less themselves.

"Don't speak such nonsense! This is Nero's territory and is hardly the best choice for a suitable home!"

Weed looked distraught, and he silently cursed himself for upsetting the kid. Geez, he wasn't good at dealing with kids... he hadn't since... the incident...

"Oh, I'm sorry Weed. Look, can you wait here for a bit? I'll be back soon."

"Wait, where are you going?"

"There's a dog in town I owe my life, and I want to thank him for looking out for me before we leave..."

"Wait, I'll go with you!"

"No way, the town's no place for a little guy like you. Too dangerous."

GB argued, but before Weed could reply, a different voice called out with a laugh,

"Heh heh, don't be fooled little one! GB is a liar. Don't listen to him..."

"Huh?"

"Hey, you can't talk about my friend like tha-umfh!"

GB quickly grabbed Weed's tail in his mouth, not wanting Weed to inflict damage on Sasuke, who was now standing before them. After releasing Weed he quickly asked the puppy to wait, which he thankfully did so. Then, he began his explanation,

"Weed, this is Sasuke. He's my friend. He's also a runner for Nero..."

Then there was a mock cry of anguish from the Shiba Inu, and then he groaned,

"Thanks for reminding me of that unpleasantness... and speaking of the devil, we've got orders from him."

"Orders? What orders?"

GB questioned, looking at Sasuke. Then, remembering Weed, he cut the Shiba off before he could answer.

"It doesn't matter, I'm done with this place. Whatever it is, no longer concerns me."

Sasuke, however, didn't seem to think he was serious, and continued anyway,

"Come off it, GB, we've got work to do! Quit trying to impress the pup and help me out!"

"What exactly are these orders that are so important, Sasuke?"

"There's this farm with lots of geese, and I'm going to get them! Nero ordered you to be my guard, so come on!"

"Are you _insane_, Sasuke? The moment you try this little plan, it will be the end of you! I don't know about you, but _I'm _not suicidal!"

"Neither am I, you moron! But if I _don't _come back with the geese, Nero will kill us both! So are you in or not?"

GB sat still for a moment, but then realized, that Sasuke was dead-set on following Nero's orders. If there was nothing to change the Shiba's mind...

"No, you can do it yourself, but Weed and I are done with this place."

With a nod, he gestured Weed to follow and they began to walk away from Sasuke. The Shiba stood dumbfounded for a moment, then called out after them,

"Hey, GB! Hold it! You can't do this, I'll report you to Nero!"

At that, GB stopped and looked over his shoulder, disgust in his eyes as he retorted,

"Do what you have to, Sasuke. But that just proved to me you _belong _with that tyrant!"

"GB.."

"I'm going to change, starting today. I have a new purpose, and if I don't change, then nothing in the world can. Goodbye, Sasuke."

"G-GB... you aren't fooling anyone! Not me, not the kid, not even yourself! You'll be sorry, and this charade won't last!"

-_At the Town, with GB and Weed_-

"Weed, be careful!"

_ zooooommmm_

The tiny Akita hid behind GB as a car rushed by, and listened with huge eyes as GB warned him of the danger. Storing the knowledge carefully in his mind, he set off after his guardian and friend to look for the old dog, that GB identified as Smith. But, out of respect, he was to call this dog, 'Uncle Smith'. When he had heard this, he had figured that Smith must have been really important, so he decided to be as polite as he could be. He didn't want to disappoint his mother... mother...

"Ah, there he is. Look there, Weed, he's on a walk right now."

He turned his brown eyes towards a spaniel, limping steadily. Wait... limping? The male was black and white, but old, but Weed could tell that it was not the reason for the limping. Then he spotted the front leg, how it had been... cut off? He had no words for what he saw, but strangely enough, he wasn't scared. It looked... odd... but not frightening.

"What's wrong with his leg, GB?"

He asked, not taking his eyes off Smith.

"He lost that leg...trying to save me."

He now turned, astonished, to his friend, who sat back and began,

"I was once a pet, just like him. I was happy, because I had good, loving humans to take care of me. But with my luck, things took a turn for the worst. I don't entirely understand what happened... but one day my owner set me loose in a forest... but I didn't want to leave. Then he started hitting me with the leash, begging me to go. I ran. But eventually, I came back... only to find that he had hung himself. Like a fool, I chased after him, and nearly got hit by an oncoming car...but then Uncle Smith saved me by sacrificing himself... so instead he took the full force of the blow on his leg. "

Then he led Weed forward to where Smith now lay, chained to a post. He nudged Weed, and then asked,

"This is Uncle Smith. Weed, where are your manners?"

The young Akita nodded respectfully, then with a cheerful smile, he barked,

"Good afternoon, Uncle Smith!"

The reaction he got confused them both, as Smith sat bolt upright, looking deep into Weed's eyes. After a few moments (which felt like an eternity to the not-so-patient Weed), the spaniel lowered his gaze and looked at GB instead.

"GB, whose kid is this?"

-_At the Farm, with Sasuke_-

_** QUACK! QUACK!**_

Sasuke licked his lips as he hid in the grass, watching the geese intently. After GB had left, he had been forced to go by himself. Unlike GB, he knew his place in Nero's pack and didn't feel like incurring the Siberian Husky's wrath. He wanted to keep his life, and so here he was, waiting for his time to strike. He quickly looked around, searching for any humans. Satisfiyingly, he found none. Well, no time like the present...

But, unfortunately, Sasuke did not have the best of luck. A large Tosa inu was hidden out of his sight, watching the tiny Shiba with a large grin on his face. He was the guard dog of this farm, and, unfortunately for the hapless Sasuke, he was very good at his job...

- _In the Town, with GB, Weed, and Uncle Smith_-

"It can't be... oh.."

The spaniel murmured, looking at Weed with pure shock in his eyes. Never in all his life, had he expected this... but apparently, GB and Weed did not know, for they shared a look of confusion before turning back to him.

"Is there something wrong with Weed, Uncle Smith?"

"No, no, not a thing. Just my mistake..."

He reassured, thinking to himself... _but I have no doubts you are his son. That strong-willed look, not to mention the aura... you remind me too much of him..._

With an audible sigh the elderly dog mused,

"It's been more than ten years..."

After a long chat with Uncle Smith, GB and Weed were now ready to set off. But, then...

"Wait, GB, Weed."

"What is it Uncle Smith?"

"I'm coming with you."

"But, Smith, you are..."

"Old? Yeah, but I'm not a weak fool!"

The spaniel stubbornly retorted, hopping to his feet. Then, with a quick pull, he was free from his chain and at their sides. GB shrugged, but couldn't help but ask,

"What about your owner?"

Smith merely shrugged, then with a grin, replied,

"It's my life."

GB merely nodded in assent, knowing there was no arguing with Smith. The older dog took the lead as they set off to leave the Southern Alps as quickly as possible. But even as he ran alongside Smith and Weed, GB couldn't help but think the old spaniel was hiding something...but nonetheless he kept running, until they reached the farm that Sasuke had been talking about. The loud, obnoxious quacking of geese was heard as they began to pass by, but this sounded different. Was Sasuke really going through with this foolish plan? GB skidded to a stop, as did Weed and Smith, when they heard a large splash. Then they saw Sasuke, attempting to capture a goose in his mouth before they could fly away...and he was failing miserably.

"Sasuke!"

GB cried out, just noticing the large brown Tosa making its way towards the tiny Shiba. Sasuke however, couldn't hear him, his attention was still on the geese. Just then a silver blur ran by, and before he could react, Weed was racing towards the tiny Shiba.

"Weed, get back here!"

The puppy stopped, but didn't return to them, instead he said over his shoulder,

"I have to stop him, GB!

"No, Weed!"

He yelled, running to Weed's side and grasping his scruff firmly in his neck. He tossed the puppy to the side, next to Smith.

"If we stay here, the humans will think we're with Sasuke! Then they will capture us as well!"

"But GB!"

** "AAAAAHHHHH!**"

All three dogs turned to see that Sasuke, had been caught and was being shaken roughly by the massive Tosa inu.

"Wait, wait wait! I'm sorry, I was wrong, please stop!"

His pleas were unheard, and the Tosa slammed the smaller Shiba to the ground. With Sasuke's throat in his mouth, the Tosa began to choke the little Shiba. To his horror, it seemed Sasuke's struggles were growing weaker by the moment.

"GB, Uncle Smith, we've got to help him, or else he'll be killed!"

"Don't be a fool, Weed! This is his own mess!"

"Are you scared GB? He's your friend isn't he? It's not right to leave him there!"

"No, I'm keeping my promise! Your mother said for me to protect you, and that's what I'm doing!"

"Well if you won't help him, I guess I will!"

Then without another word, Weed dashed angrily off to face the Tosa and save Sasuke. Smith, speechless, merely sat by and watched with amazement as the pup ran forward to face a dog many times his size, and more or less to save a stranger. _He's just like him..._

"Aw, damn it Weed! Wait here, Uncle Smith, I'll get him!"

Smith was about to retort that he wasn't any old geezer, but held his tongue. If this really was Gin's son... then perhaps the best thing to do was watch and wait. So that's what he did, he watched from the shadows, left alone with his memories.

GB had finally managed to reach Weed, only to see the silver puppy slam right into the side of the large Tosa, without the slightest hesitation. Weed grabbed the Tosa's ear and began to pull, growling and demanding that Sasuke be freed.

"Stop it now, you little brat! Or else it'll be your turn next!"

"Th-thank you... little one..."

Weed rolled one eye over to glimpse Sasuke, who had an appreciative look in his eyes.

"No one... has ever stood up for me like that. You're the first..."

To Weed's horror, Sasuke fell limp in the Tosa's mouth, and his eyes began to close.

"Hang on, Sasuke!"

"Heh heh, don't worry kid, it's almost your turn..."

GB watched fearfully, not sure what to do. Then, the Tosa shook Weed loose and kicked the puppy hard in the face, sending the much smaller dog flying. In that moment, GB growled angrily, and jumped right into the fray!

"How dare you! Pick on someone your own size!"

"GB?!"

"Hmph, hunting dogs keep coming at me... the nerve."

The Tosa growled, taking GB's neck in his jaws and forcing him onto the ground in one fast movement. Weed shivered a little, but then did his best to force the fear down as he ran back at the Tosa, this time demanding GB was freed. The setter rolled and thrashed in an attempt to free himself but to no avail. Then, the Tosa finally got tired of Weed biting his ear, and grabbed the pup instead.

"Little brat! DIE!"

He yelled, throwing the puppy full-force into a wooden wall. Weed crashed through it, and GB scurried away, calling his friend's name. Then, he saw Weed... looking pissed as hell. The puppy's eyes seemed to glow with anger, his breathing became labored, and a deep growl came from within his throat. Then with a loud yell, he ran towards the Tosa, who, for a moment, looked scared as hell. But, too stubborn to back down, he faced Weed. Bad choice. Weed, overtaken by his anger, struck hard with his fangs, and succeeded in cutting off the Tosa's ear. The larger dog let out a cry and proceeded to yell about his injury, while Weed fell to the ground, exhausted.

"Weed!"

GB yelled, running up to the silver puppy. Then, he realized Sasuke was still unconscious. How would he manage to carry them both out of here?

"Bastard... how dare you do this to my ear! When I'm through with you, I'll... oh no!"

To his surprise, the Tosa ran in fear, running into a doghouse and cowering with his tail between his legs. GB looked over his shoulder and saw no one but Uncle Smith. He tipped his head to the side, then shrugged.

"Is he okay?"

Uncle Smith asked, prodding Weed with one paw. GB shrugged again, not entirely sure.

"That was quite an attack he used...one a great leader of Ohu once used."

"Really?"

Smith nodded, recalling his younger days when he had served as a platoon commander under Gin's father, the holy founder of Ohu. He shut his eyes briefly, then gestured towards the unconscious Sasuke.

"He a friend of yours?"

"Yeah... that's Sasuke. But he's unconscious now... what should we do?"

"I'll take him, you carry Weed."

"Where should we go?"

"You made a promise, to bring Weed to his father. I know him personally, and he is a great guy."

"But what about Sasuke?"

At this the spaniel merely shrugged. GB, dissatisfied with the answer, picked up Weed in his mouth and followed as Smith led the way out of the Southern Alps. Before long, Weed had awoken, though was still too tired to walk. He had asked what had happened, and they had told the young puppy about his powerful attack, an attack that his father and grandfather had both used against bears. When Smith had called them both 'bearhounds' this had prompted confusion from the young Akita. And so, Smith began to tell the story of his father, who had been raised by humans to be a hunting dog, specifically, a dog to hunt and kill bears. Just when Smith had finished telling the tale, Sasuke had woken up, mumbling something about his old owner. After about fifteen minutes he awoke completely, much to Smith's relief.

"Wait, where are you going?"

He asked, looking at the landscape in confusion. Smith responded,

"We are searching for Weed's father, Gin of Ohu."

"Ohu? But that's so far away!"

Sasuke protested, but before the Shiba could complain further GB reassured him,

"You don't have to come if you don't want to..."

"Oh, wait! I remember... you and Weed saved my life... I owe you too much to back out, but..."

"But?"

"I want to look for my old owners."

"Owners? You were a pet dog too?"

Sasuke nodded somberly, then launched into his story about having been separated by his human owners over two years ago. When he had finished Smith was nodding thoughtfully.

"I believe this campsite you are talking about is not too far from here, to the west. And pretty soon it will be camping season, so perhaps it would be best to wait there for your humans to return."

"I think that's what I should do, but I can't leave without thanking you properly! Weed, GB, and Smith... thanks for all the help you gave me! Without you guys I would still be a slave for that pain in the ass Nero!"

Then, Sasuke ran out of sight, leaving Weed, Smith, and GB to continue their journey to Ohu in search of Gin. They ran for hours, leaving Nero's territory far behind. They at last came to a river, thankfully. The sun was high in the sky and the weather had grown unbearably hot, and the sidewalk had begun to burn their pads as they tread on it. And, the river had fish in it as well, Smith had realized. He then remembered an age old survival technique, to always drink water that had animals in it. Otherwise, it could be contaminated. Just as they had each finished taking a long drink to quench their thirsts, they heard a female voice break the silence.

"Excuse me, is that water safe to drink?"

They all turned to see a female golden retriever standing at the top of the steps, steadily making her way down towards the water. With a nod, Smith explained,

"Ah, it is miss. Look there, you can see that plenty of fish swimming about."

The golden retriever nodded in understanding and bent her head to take several long drinks of the water. After she had sufficiently quenched her thirst, she stumbled a bit, but did not regain her balance. She landed rather roughly on the cement, wincing in pain. Weed, concerned for the stranger's well-being, rushed to her side in an instant.

"Lady, is something wrong? Are you ok? Do you need help?"

The questions rushed out, it seems, by themselves. In a dark corner of his mind he was reliving the horror of his mother's final moments, watching her waste away in his memories and passing on... he shivered slightly, but thankfully, no one seemed to notice. The golden retriever however, had turned to look at him with gratitude and something like a mix of sorrow and longing in her eyes.

"Such a kind boy you are, young one. You remind me of my own son... he should be your age about now..."

Then GB, with a gasp, ran up the steps and from the top, called down fearfully to Weed and Smith,

"Weed! Smith-san! It's not safe down there, I think she has distemper!"

"Distemper?"

"It is an illness that is highly contagious, but..."

"Weed, you must get away from there before you catch it!"

"GB! Hold your tongue and get back here!"

"Uncle Smith..."

"Idiot! This woman may be a little ill, but she does not have distemper!"

Then, GB had promptly come back down and had to listen to Smith's lecture on how the golden retriever indeed, only shared a few symptoms of distemper, but lacked plenty more that ruled the disease out. From Smith's diagnosis, it seemed the stranger was dehydrated and partially starved, but otherwise was perfectly healthy. Shamefully the English Setter had apologized to the stranger, who introduced herself as Lenny.

"But, you mentioned you had a son. Where is he?"

Smith asked cautiously, settling down as Lenny began her story. It turns out, that she had been a pet dog with a kind family. She had been used as a breeding dog, and had recently given to a wonderful litter of Golden Retriever puppies. She watched as they were all happily sold and went off to good families, save for the last, the runt of the litter. Her son, which she had named Mel, stayed by her side until one day, he was finally given away to some family of her owners. He didn't want to leave her, and cried over and over as he was taken away. She could only watch with sadness, but she knew that her son had to grow up eventually.

"But then, every time I would try to fall asleep, I would worry about him. If he was truly happy in his new home...and so I set out. I had been there plenty of times by car, so I know where it is, but I didn't imagine traveling on my own paws to be so tough."

She ducked her head, somewhat ashamed that she hadn't even gotten close to her destination, and already she was weak with hunger and thirst. Then, Weed stepped forward and boldly proclaimed, that he wanted to help. Hearing this, Smith had to suppress a smile as he thought of Gin. He couldn't help but wonder where his friend was now. He desperately wanted to return to Ohu, especially since he had last seen it being ravaged by the terrible monster. But he couldn't let his impatience get the better of him. If there was one thing he had learned all those years ago, under Riki's army, was that helping others held its own value. So, he nodded in assent when the young silver Akita had asked permission to help Lenny in her journey. Overjoyed, the brindle pup ran off, yelling over his shoulders that he was going to get Lenny a meal. GB chuckled as he headed off after the young male, leaving Smith and Lenny to their own devices. He sat himself down next to the water, staring mindlessly at the fish as Lenny slept. He was thinking of how Gin had fished into a raging river for him and Chutora once, and then, his mind drifted to the second-eldest Kai brother himself. Chutora...

:: _**Futago Pass, Four Years Ago**_ ::

"Shouji! What did I tell you about going into that part of the woods?"

"But Father, I'm big enough to take on that stupid ol' bear!"

"I don't give a damn what you think! You won't be taking on any bears today!"

"But Kage told me his dad brings him there all the time! Why can't you be more fun like Uncle Kurotora?"

"Because I actually give a shit about your safety!"

The younger Kai Ken looked taken aback, but it was only for a short moment. In no time at all the rebellious glare had returned, and he huffed indignantly. Then, with an arrogant gleam in his eye, young Shouji dashed straight off into the forbidden wood. Chutora immediately set out after his wayward son, shouting curses as he dodged brambles and leaped over fallen logs, all the while calling Shouji's name.

"SHOUJI, DAMMIT! WHEN I GET MY PAWS ON YOU I'LL-SHIT!"

The brown Kai dog had skidded into a small clearing, and there in its center, stood a giant brown bear, the very one he had warned his children about. Shouji stood, apparently growling at the bear, but due to his age, he was becoming nearsighted. Shouji actually stood shivering in fear, as he hadn't been expecting the bear to be so much larger than himself.

Unfortunately for him, he was spotted and the grizzly let out a roar, freezing the hapless Kai to the spot. Fortunately, his father was ready and burst into the open, sinking his fangs in the bear's shoulder. Fierce determination swept over Chutora as he sank his fangs deep into skin, feeling blood swish in his mouth and fur brush against his teeth. He would not let his son die at the hands of a bear, like his brother had so many years ago. So he fought bravely, still skilled despite his age, but as luck would have it, he was slower than he used to be. He was swatted aside by a huge paw and knocked into a nearby tree, and took a hard fall. Gasping in pain, Chutora slowly but surely rose to his feet.

Then, he jumped as high as he could in one last attempt to get the bear away from his son. The attack succeeded, and he sunk his fangs deep into the grizzly's throat, causing the bear great pain. It thrashed and clawed, many hits missing, but the few that did hit him hard. Then, as the bear itself was dying of bloodloss, it gave one last shove, effectively tossing the brown kai dog against a large stone. With a sickening CRACK, Chutora's spine was broken against the sharp stone and he crumpled to the ground, lifeless. And there was little Shouji in the midst of it all, watching with speechlessness as his father's blood ran between his paws...

:: _**End of Flashback**_ ::


	3. Slavery and Freedom

**Ginga Densetsu Weed**: Slavery and Freedom

As soon as Lenny had regained some of her strength, their group had set out to find Mel. At first Smith had been hesitant about waiting for Lenny to recover, but then realized that they were going at a fast, steady pace that wouldn't have been accomplished if they had decided to move on without letting the golden retriever gain some of her strength. But hard as he tried, his mind wouldn't stop wandering back to his old friends of the Ohu Army. Hakuro, Moss, Musashi, Bill, Kurotora, Akame, Ben, Cross, John... memories about each and every soldier ran through his mind, until he at last came to the end of the memories, to the recent ones. The monster's invasion of Ohu, escorting Sakura to safety, said Kishu's death...

"Ah, here it is! Right here is where I think he was taken too..."

"So this is a human's place?"

"Weed, be careful!"

The young Akita Inu listened carefully as GB started to ramble on about the dangers of humans, although Smith could tell that he was over-exaggerating some of the details. Nonetheless he remained silent as they passed around one side of the human home and at last, came to the backyard. A doghouse with a chain sat in one corner, and in front of it were set two bowls. Attached to the chain was...a husky. He was a young dog, older than Weed but not much older than two or three years. Smith eyed the youngster warily, while Lenny spoke his thoughts aloud,

"But, where is he? My son, Mel... he's not here!"

Then the black-and-white husky noticed there presence, and growled angrily. With an aggressive bark, he announced,

"Oi, this is my place! There ain't no 'Mel' here! Just me, Golvy!"

"But, there must have been a golden retriever here... please, he's my son..."

Golvy sat with a disinterested look as Lenny began to tell a shortened version of her tale, but as it drew to an end he scratched one ear carelessly. With a huff, he growled,

"I don't know no golden retriever called Mel. I suggest you get away from here before I-"

"Oh come off it Golvy!"

The husky turned his head to look at the speaker, a pale Lab with dark brown spots and brown eyes. He too, was attached to a chain clipped onto his black collar. The Lab sent a sharp glare towards the young husky, who held it for less than a moment before he backed off, muttering something unintelligible. Weed, highly curious of the stranger, rushed forward to make friends with him. Slowly, the others followed.

"My name is Hook, and I think I know this 'Mel' you are talking about."

"Oh, you do? Please tell us, Hook-san!"

With a chuckle, Hook grinned down at Weed and sat back on his haunches.

"You can just call me Hook. Now, you see those mountains there?"

He pointed with his muzzle towards the not-so-distant mountains, large and looming over the human town. Weed couldn't help but feel something odd was going on over there, but little did he know it was a sense of foreboding. But he shook it off, resuming his happy grin as he nodded to Hook.

"They are owned by a wild dog called Blue. Ever since he and his goons have taken them over, they have been forcing children into slavery. He would lure them in with false kindness and promises of protection, and then he would force them to do work for him. Stealing food from the humans and taking their beatings were only a small part of it. But, no one could ever leave Blue. He would kill any who rebelled against him, and any who tried to escape were given the same punishments."

"Oh, that sounds awful...but what does this have to do with my son?"

"Ma'am, I do believe your son has become one of Blue's slaves."

She was apalled at the thought of her son, her poor son, becoming a slave. She dug her claws into the cement, gritting her teeth and trying not to burst into tears at that moment. Then, she raised her head and signaled for Hook to contInue.

"I suppose you may be asking why I would know so much about Blue. The thing is... I was one of his slaves."

"What? How on earth did you manage to escape then?"

Hook gritted his teeth, as if repressing bad memories, and then somberly started his own story,

"My brother and I were abandoned by humans, thrown into a river to die with our litter mates. My brother, Kuro, managed to drag me to shore, but only he and I lived. We had no food, no parents, no shelter. But then, we came across Blue. At first he treated us very well, but it wasn't until a couple months later we became his slaves. It started with simple games... could Kuro dodge all the cars in the town? Could I take this piece of meat from Bell when he wasn't looking? Little did we know it was training for our slave work. We did it willingly at first, that is, until it became more dangerous. The humans began to notice us, waiting to capture us. We were injured numerous times and barely escaped. But we could do nothing, for we didn't have any way out. Until, my brother decided to rebel against Blue."

"My brother was very brave, but very foolish. The mInute he opened his mouth, Blue took his neck in his jaws and snapped it in two."

A tear slipped out of the corner of his eye, and he shut it, the image forever ingrained in his mind. Weed gasped and nuzzled against GB for comfort, Lenny wearing a shocked expression and Smith a disgusted one. After a moment of silence, Hook lifted his head and contInued,

"So from that day on, I was on my own. Every time I thought about running away, or rebelling, Blue would always know. He would remind me, with a sneer on his face, 'Remember Kuro, little Hook. Remember what will happen if you dare disobey me.' I would tuck my tail between my legs and obey, but on the inside I wanted nothing more than freedom. I finally got it when the humans captured me and sent me to the pound. I was thankfully, adopted by my Master. And... I've been here ever since."

"So...the only way to free Mel, would be to defeat Blue?"

Hook turned to face Weed, who had a look of determination in his eyes. There was no way he was possibly thinking...?

"Don't even think about it! Blue is way too powerful for a small group to take on!"

"I don't care how powerful or how scary he is! I'm willing to fight against him if no one else will!"

Hook stood back with a gasp, as the silver Akita Inu dashed off in the direction of the mountains, GB and Lenny following close behind. The only one to remain was the old Springer Spaniel, Smith. The older dog gave Hook a knowing look, and then stated,

"You've let your fear of him corrupt you."

He found himself feeling ashamed, and merely lowered his head in response. Smith merely grunted and then spoke gruffly,

"That chain locking you there is weaker than the one locking up your spirit."

Hook merely looked confused as the elderly Ohu Soldier began to limp away. He called out to him, wanting to know what he meant by those words. With a bemused shake of his head, Smith replied,

"That big coward and that little puppy just went to fight against Blue, on their own. And you're just sitting there?"

Hook didn't reply, fidgeting in his backyard, watching as Smith faded into the shadows. Then he was left with nothing but the broken memories of his childhood slavery, pressing down on his shoulders like a heavy weight. A brutal weight that was suffocating him. He shut his eyes and tried his best to stop the flow of tears before they began. He had thought he was past all this now...but here it was again, haunting him. Kuro... why? Why did he have to die? Why couldn't he just let his brother rest, let Blue go? Why?

-_In Blue's Territory, With Mel_-

The young golden retriever was warily making its way towards the small clearing, surrounded by cliffs. This was the place Blue had told him to go, wasn't it? Dropping the stolen bag of dog food at his paws, Mel scanned the cliffs warily. Was this is a trick? Or did he show up at the wrong place and was he angering Blue? Oh, no! He didn't want to anger Blue... and be punished...

"Ah, there you are Mel!"

"Well done Mel!"

Bell and Ned, Blue's 'brothers' appeared on his left and right, smiling greedily as they eyed the dog food that he had stolen from the humans' pet store. Bell, a mastiff-mix with scars on his face and chest, began to drool as he discovered it was a new kind: lamb-flavored meat. Ned, a mutt of an unknown breed, also began to drool. Then, a shadow flickered, and then Blue himself appeared on the cliff Mel was facing. The Alaskan Malamute was large in size, and with his scarred face along with his torn ear he was very intimidating. Mel automatically shrank back in fear, making sure to bow respectfully as all slaves were required to do in Blue's presence. Blue cleared his throat, and then with a shallow smile, told him to raise his head.

"See? I told you that it could be done."

Mel made no reply at first, but then explained in a hesitant tone,

"But I was almost caught... by the human."

Blue snorted, then replied,

"That doesn't matter. The point is, you got it."

Then with a grunt, the Malamute launched himself into the air and landed steadily in front of him. He sauntered over and bared his fangs for a second before he tore open the bag of dog food. He mumbled something in pleasure as he chowed down. Mel already knew not to get his hopes up, but couldn't help but feel sorry for Ned and Bell as Blue backed away from the bag, which was empty save for some scraps. As he walked away, Blue said over his shoulder,

"Alright, you lot can chow down now."

"Alright!"

"I can't wait!"

Then they came down and had to swallow their disappointment, for Blue was probably still listening and most likely watching. They looked at each other for a second, and then began to eat slowly. Mel backed away slowly, but nearly bumped into Blue, who was staring down at him. Mel began to stammer an apology, but Blue spoke up first,

"You'll do it again tomorrow."

Mel shivered, and then whimpered,

"But I don't want to get caught... I can't do this anymore..."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"

Suddenly Mel was being hurled through the air, Blue's fangs clenched around his front paw. The golden retriever was thrown into a tree and he yelped in pain as he fell to the ground, none too gently. Blue began to pummel him, shouting curses of some sort that he wasn't too focused on. Then, Ned finally caught on to what was happening and began to shout to Blue,

"Please, Blue! The poor kid has had enough!"

"Yeah," chorused Ned, "I think he's had enough. Mel, apologize to Blue, quickly!"

Mel grit his teeth, but obeyed.

"Blue, I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry!"

"Don't say sorry, Mel!"

Mel turned his head, and his eyes widened. There, entering the clearing, was a silver Akita Inu, surrounded by adult dogs. Determination burned in the male's eyes as he stepped forward, but what surprised Mel the most was that this kid, no older than himself, was leader of the small pack of dogs. He recognized some of them as the pet dogs of the town, but one of them, an English Setter, was a stranger to him. But then, an all-too familiar face appeared. Joyful tears leaked out of his eyes as he recognized his mother, to the left of the Akita puppy.

"Mother!"

He cried out, but then Blue dug his fangs into his neck, and threw him one last time. He landed on the ground with a thump, and Lenny rushed forward, worried for her son's well-being. But Blue jumped forward, growling.

"What are you doing in my territory? Get out of here this instant before I rip each and every one of you to shreds!"

With a flick of his tail, Blue's pack emerged, surrounding the pet dogs. Bell and Ned proudly took their places at Blue's side, but their boastful expressions soon turned to anger as they faced the other dogs.

Then the silver Akita stepped forward,

"Blue, this is wrong! How can you turn Mel into a slave, and then treat him so poorly? If Smith-san were here, he'd be disgusted with you, on behalf of all of Ohu!"

Blue cocked his head, surprised this puppy knew so much of Ohu, let alone one of their commanding officers. How could they have survived, after the wreckage he had discovered there? He his his surprise with a growl and threatened,

"I don't give a shit what anyone thinks, brat! As long as I am boss of these mountains, what I say goes!"

The Akita puppy took another step forward, teeth bared angrily. He frustratedly shouted,

"Then I guess we'll have to do this the hard way!"

-_Below the Mountains, With Hook and Smith_-

Hook still sat in his backyard, fidgeting. He had been thinking over what Smith and Weed had said, and it wasn't giving him any peace of mind. He felt the urge, the desire to go help Weed, GB, and Lenny with their battle, but yet his fear... his fear had a hold on him that he couldn't shake off. He looked dumbly at the chain that kept him there, that led to his doghouse. This chain... what was it that Smith had said about the chain?

_ He found himself feeling ashamed, and merely lowered his head in response. Smith merely grunted and then spoke gruffly,_

_ "That chain locking you there is weaker than the one locking up your spirit."_

Hook gripped the ground tightly underneath his claws, and shut his eyes. Kuro... he had spent all of his life grieving for his brother, but he had never done a thing to avenge him. Kuro had been the bold one, the one to save his life. Maybe... maybe by avenging him, he could finally repay the favor. To be forgiven for what he hadn't done...

His eyes snapped open, and he threw back his head and howled loudly. Grabbing the chain his jaws, he pulled hard with his fangs and heard a satisfying snap. Then, he was free. Finally realizing the time he had wasted, he hurled himself over the fence, muttering curses as he ran down the street that led towards the mountains. Then, out of the shadows, was none other than Smith-san, with a grin on his face.

"I knew you'd come."

-_In Blue's Territory, with Weed and Mel_-

Weed had flung himeslf straight at Blue, and now he was paying the price for it. Blue had easily overpowered him and was bashing him against the ground. Finally he was thrown against a large stone. Blue slapped him across the face and then dug his claws into his cheek, pinning him there. Weed growled loudly, but Blue took no notice. Instead he spoke to Mel,

"Mel! You asked for my forgiveness, right? Then kill this brat, and I'll forgive you! Do it now!"

Mel shook fearfully, looking from his mother to Blue to the Akita. But above them all, Blue remained dominant. He lowered his head and nearly whispered,

"I will."

Then, with a pained yell, he threw himself towards the silver puppy and began attacking him, like Bell and Ned had taught him. He sank his teeth into the Akita's neck, squeezing as hard as he could. He shut his eyes, hoping to stop the tears from falling. He failed miserably, but he opened his eyes to hear the Akita speaking to him in ragged breaths.

"Mel... you know that... killing me won't help you..."

He didn't reply, but silently listened.

"I want to help you Mel... you can free yourself... but only if you have the willpower... to do so..."

Mel felt a couple more tears slip down his cheeks, but he still remained silent. The puppy didn't speak anymore, just waited. Mel was shocked, that this stranger was letting his life slip away, trusting that he would make the right decision. Then he looked at his mother, who was also crying. But she was disappointed in her son, upset that he had allowed himself to do such things. Then, something changed, he felt it blazing inside of his very soul, his being.

With a growl, he dropped Weed and flung himself at Blue, grabbing the Malamute's snout with his fangs and biting hard. Blue let out a yell, and from that yell, the two packs went head-to-head. GB was seized by Ned and was held against the ground, whining in pain. Lenny was trying to make her way to her son, effectively dodging some of Blue's pack but finally being stopped by Bell. She let out a hiss of pain as the mastiff mix bit down hard on her neck.

"I've had enough of your orders!"

Mel screamed, but he was thrown aside by Blue. But before his former leader could attack again, a loud yell pierced the air. Then out of nowhere, Hook and Smith came flying towards the adult dog. Bell released Lenny and gasped as he recognized Hook.

"You, what are you doing back here?"

He asked, but all he got for a reply was a shove as Hook ran into the middle of the clearing. He skidded to a stop and narrowed his eyes at Blue.

"So Blue... "

He started, but then the other dog rudely interrupted,

"Who the hell are you?"

Hook narrowed his eyes in disbelief and anger, and then coldly replied,

"Don't tell me you've forgotten me... I haven't forgotten you, Blue."

With all the strength he could muster, the Lab sprang at Blue, jaws open and fangs exposed.

"MY BROTHER'S MURDERER!"

And so the battle raged on, until they had taken all of Blue's pack down. But, then Blue had turned tail and was now running through the forest, down to the highways that lead down to the town. Weed, followed by GB, Smith, Mel, Lenny, and Hook, had chased after him. They were gaining on him now, but then, all of a sudden, he disappeared before their eyes. Weed skidded to a stop and nearly ran into a steel fence that blocked their way to an open road on the other side. Blue stood on the road, smirking as Weed began to paw at the fence in frustration.

"Try as you might, brat, you haven't got the strength to get through that fence! And by the time _you _find the entrance, I'll be long gone!"

Weed growled angrily, and shouted,

"Get over here and fight me like a true male!"

"Heh, I think you've taken enough of a beating, brat."

"Weed, stand aside! This guy killed my brother!"

He barely jumped aside in time as Hook barreled into the fence, leaving a large dent in it. The lab bounced back, grunting as he pushed himself to his paws. However, the fence remained steady. There was no way to get over it unless he could fly. Or maybe... if he got a good jump in...

Then a loud car horn rang in his ears and with horror he saw Blue walk straight in its path. Weed's eyes widened in horror as the truck ran over Blue, leaving the dog lying helplessly in the middle of the road. The truck continued without stopping, but he heard some of the dogs around him celebrating Blue's misfortune. Then, he pricked his ears... another truck was coming! Thinking fast, Weed jumped as high as he could, just barely making it over the fence. He began to run towards Blue once he was over, compassion in his eyes as he raced towards the injured dog. Just barely he caught Blue's words,

"Don't.. come here..."

But he ignored Blue, but just as he reached him, his scruff was seized. Weed felt himself being thrown through the air, and he landed ungracefully on his paws. The dogs on the other side of the fence gasped in surprise, because from their view it had looked like Blue had been trying to use Weed as a shield. But instead the dog lay there... dead.

_ Blue... saved me...?_

Weed quickly made his way over to Blue, feeling sudden grief for the boss dog. But then, Blue grunted in pain and opened his eyes slowly. He began to laugh, but it was a weak laugh.

"Heh... who would have figured? That you would risk your life... for me?"

"Blue..."

"Don't waste your breath, kid. But... thank you."

Then, the former boss dog laid his head against the cold road and died, reminding Weed of his mother's death not too long ago. Tears filled his vision as he realized, that Blue had sacrificed himself for him... and he could have saved him. A life gone because of him...

Weed threw back his head and howled.


	4. Smoke and Ruins

**Ginga Densetsu Weed**: Smoke and Ruins

"Oh, thank you so much Weed! And, to all of you!"

Weed smiled, thankful that Mel was finally free. They looked happy together, and a pang of sadness struck him like a thorn in his pad as he thought of his own mother. With an inaudible sigh he turned to face Hook, who had a dumbfounded expression on his face. The others too, seemed amazed, and he couldn't figure out why. Then Hook spoke up,

"Weed... we aren't the same as you... I could never... "

Then it dawned on him that it was Blue they were speaking of. He looked over his shoulder at the Malamute, still dead. He had wanted to bury Blue, but there was no possible way he could get the dead dog over the fence for a proper burial in the earth. It pained him to leave the male out there in the street like carrion, but it was out of his paws.

Then, a couple of the pet dogs began to talk about their own children, and having bonds with them. Hearing them talk about family bonds made him think of his own father, and how badly he wanted to meet him.

"Well, I guess it depends on your owner. It's worth being a pet dog if you have the kind of owner that'll risk their neck for you!"

"You got me there, GB!"

Then, Weed pricked his ears as GB said a farewell to Hook, and he looked over at Mel and Lenny, smiling a goodbye to them as he turned to follow the English Setter.

"Wait, Weed!"

The silver Akita inu turned his head to look at Hook, determination set in his gaze.

"I want to be there for you whenever you need my help."

The Akita was confused, they were traveling to Ohu, which was very far away from here. How could Hook possibly be there any time he needed help?

"Huh?"

He questioned, hoping to get an answer. Hook lifted his head and grinned,

"I may be miles away, but for you I'll gladly come running!"

Then without any further words, Hook ran off into the distance, leaving just Smith, GB, Weed, Lenny, and Mel to continue their journey to Ohu. They set off at fast pace, the landscape blurring past them as they raced on towards Ohu. Smith led the way, assuring them that his route was the quickest way to the Ohu Mountains, and from there to Futago Pass. Whenever they would stop to rest he would tell of his adventures as an Ohu soldier, but the stories Weed liked best were of his father's battles and how he always delivered the right amount of justice. Smith was just now telling him about the battle between Akakabuto and his father, and coming to its end.

Weed felt his eyes droop as he heard the familiar ending, and a few moments later he was asleep, snoring quietly. In his dreams, his wishes were made obvious to his subconscious mind. Though he had long gotten over his mother's death, in his dreams she stood together with his father, and all three of them ran about in Ohu's fields. Sadly, his happy fantasy ended when the sun rose, but then he realized that he could see Futago Pass on the horizon. But little did he know that those mountains were not as peaceful as they once had been...

-_Ohu Mountains_-

"I don't believe it. Gin rescued our village, why would his pack start attacking people?"

"I don't know, Daisuke, but John has been seen leading these dogs. Perhaps that dynamite incident awhile ago triggered their anger..."

"Has Gin been seen?"

"No, but he could very well be the one instigating them."

"Not Gin. He wouldn't do something like that."

"Either way, we need to find a solution before this gets out of hand..."

"Solution?"

"I believe Hidetoshi is taking care of it right now..."

"What?!"

-_With Hidetoshi_-

_** BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! **_

The sound of gunfire rang through the air, and Hidetoshi frowned as the bullets hit their target. The German Shepherd that he used to own, fell cold and lifeless to the ground. John was bleeding from the gunshots and did not stir, but still Hidetoshi stepped up to his former hunting dog and nudged the body with his boot. He watched as the other dogs ran, they were getting smaller by the second as they got farther away. Hidetoshi sighed and looked down again at the body of John. A twinge of guilt struck him as he looked at the dog's dead expression.

"Don't blame me, John. I can't let you do as you please anymore, because I was once your master!"

"No way! Sensei's gunned down John?"

"Yes, Daisuke, just yesterday in the evening. The wild dogs are to be shot down like vermin. I heard that John was just the first..."

"Oh no, I've got to make it to city hall!"

"What for? Daisuke!"

Daisuke ignored Shigreru as he pressed down hard on the gas, feelings of anger stirring in his heart as he drove on. How could they do this to Gin? After they gave Futago Pass to the wild dogs so long ago, they declared Gin and his pack heroes. But yet they so readily took the land back because of the gold, and began shooting the dogs down? As far as they knew, something else could be behind the attacks! No one had blamed Riki or Shiro whenever Akakabuto had attacked before, so why blame Gin and his pack for something he knew they wouldn't do?

Well, whatever the villagers thought, he wouldn't allow them to punish Gin. He finally reached the City Hall and parked his car, surprised to see Sensei standing at the entrance, smoking a cigarette.

"Oh, long time no see? When did you get back?"

"Is it true that you shot John?"

Sensei shifted uncomfortably, and then admitted,

"It's been ten years since John has left my side... I can't tell which one is really him."

"What?"

Hidetoshi nodded behind him, where a couple dead dogs lay. A few men where measuring them, one was writing down notes. Daisuke watched as one of the men lifted a tape measure to the tip of one dog's tail.

"One-hundred and fifty-six centimeters... this one is part Malamute."

"So it's not John.."

Hidetoshi turned to face Daisuke.

"So far this year... I've shot three wild dogs that look like John."

"How could you do that? He was your dog, wasn't he?"

"According to a witness, two mining workers were slaughtered. The witness reported that it was a dog that looked like John, and I can't really argue with them."

"But why would John do that?"

"Apparently he was trying to protect Gin."

Then one of the other men called up,

"Do you have the wanted pictures?"

Daisuke watched with curiosity as Hidetoshi took a couple of photos out of his shirt pocket and handed them to the villager. Then, he handed them to Daisuke.

"They're pictures of the most wanted dogs. And don't worry, you can keep them."

Hidetoshi answered as he began to climb into his car. With a roar of the engine he sped away, to where Daisuke didn't know. Instead his mind was focused on the pictures of... oh no.. those dogs... they were around Gin all the time! A white Kishu with red eyes, John, a Great Dane with a white diamond on its chest...

-_With Weed & Co_.-

Finally, they had entered the foothills of the Ohu Mountains! But, Smith felt a sense of foreboding as they continued onward through a small village. He could also smell something that was bothering him. It smelled like humans, but also like fire. He felt as if the scent was familiar, but... perhaps it had happened so long ago, he couldn't remember what it was. Shrugging to himself, he picked his way through the back streets and finally, they were running through the woods that led to Futago Pass, and Gajou. He frowned as it began to rain, and he heard Weed and GB shiver. It was beginning to storm, and he cursed mentally, but continued anyway. He was used to the bad weather and cold that came from the falls and winters of Ohu, but GB and Weed, who had been born in a warmer area, were not. _Oh well_, he thought, _they have to toughen up eventually_.

But just as he was about to make a sharp turn, a strike of lightning hit a tree in his path. The tree broke and began to fall towards him. Thinking quickly, the Springer Spaniel dodged to the side, but then he realized, that the rain was too thick for his eyes to see through. Damn it, where were Weed and GB? He called out, and was relieved when he got an answer. But the two that ran towards him... were only Mel and Lenny.

"Oh, I'm glad you're safe Smith-san!"

Lenny called, wagging her tail as she approached the older dog. Smith nodded and then asked, if she had seen Weed or GB.

"We were falling a bit behind, but I think I heard GB saying he had to go to the bathroom..."

"Damn it, GB!"

Smith muttered under his breath, and then shook himself. There would be no use of trying to find them now, and the best thing to do was to try and shelter or wait here for them.

"The rain doesn't seem to be letting up, so I guess we have to find shelter until it clears up."

Then Mel spoke up, pleased to be useful for once,

"I saw a cave in the cliff side we just scaled. Do you think that would work!"

"Good work, Mel. Lead the way."

"Who's there?"

GB called, trying to sound menacing. Weed looked about curiously, but didn't see anything. Then, a shadowy shape dashed past the corner of his eye, and he turned his head to look. GB let out a whimper, then growled,

"Show yourself!"

Weed watched the process repeat itself, all the while the identity of the strangers picking at his mind. Who were they? Why weren't they answering GB? Then, an idea came to the silver Akita. He found some high grass and gestured to it. Catching on to his plan, GB dove into it, crouching low. Weed hid next to him, waiting for the strangers to catch up. And sure enough, a pack of dogs, lead by a Great Dane, came passing by. Weed tensed up as the Great Dane ran into view, calling,

"Shit, maybe they've smelled us out!"

Then he ran right past their hiding spot, making GB yelp in surprise. The Dane skidded to a stop and pricked his ears. Weed noticed that the Dane had two huge scars stretching across his face, and he was abnormally large as he towered over himself and GB. _Oh, no, he saw us_, Weed thought fearfully as the dog narrowed its eyes at them.

"Tell us where your buddies are, and we'll let you go!"

Silence.

"Well? Just be honest and we'll let you go!"

"But aren't we in Ohu? Aren't we all supposed to be friends?"

The Great Dane sighed impatiently and announced,

"My name is Ken! My father was the legendary Ben, the boss's right hand man!"

Weed's eyes widened, as Smith had often talked about Ben in the stories of Ohu. Then he realized that Ken did indeed resemble Ben quite a bit, from the description Smith-san had given him. As if reading his thoughts, Ken continued impatiently,

"I know I look just like my father... but I'm not as patient as he is!"

He growled, biting onto Weed's neck and forcing him into the ground. Weed felt a rush of fear as GB called out his name, but then instinct kicked in. He twisted his body out of Ken's grip and bit him in the chest, making the larger dog yelp in pain. Weed then landed onto the ground, but then he felt an unexplained anger, and he launched himself at Ken once more. He took hold of Ken's neck and bit down hard, ignoring GB's protests. Summoning all his strength, the tiny Akita lifted the Great Dane off the ground and intended to throw him, but the much larger dog's weight forced him to release Ken onto the ground. The Great Dane looked up in surprise at Weed, who in turn looked disgusted.

"I don't believe it! This is so hideous..."

"And he's still a kid too!"

Ken, however, was silent. Then,

"I can't believe this... that little brat threw me over... and he's so small..."

Weed lifted his head and retorted,

"You know what I can't believe? That ex-soldiers were such losers!"

"SAY THAT AGAIN YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

Ken yelled as he threw himself at Weed. Weed used his small size to his advantage and began to dodge Ken's attacks, but unfortunately Ken caught him with one large paw. Weed went flying as Ken taunted,

"Heh, you're quick kid! But this isn't going to be the same as last time!"

Then Ken proceeded to smack Weed with his large paws, grinning as he began to pummel the smart-mouthed kid.

"Hey, stop you guys! C'mon, he's just a kid!"

"Then why don't you tell us, then?"

"What are you, GAH!"

"Don't lie!"

Then it was GB's turn to receive a beating. He yelped in pain, and watched as Weed tried to release himself from Ken's grip. Just as Ken was throwing Weed into the air, his teeth sunk into the Akita's tail, a dark shadow came flying out of the air. Without a word it snatched Weed and began to tumble down the cliff side, towards the waterfall. Weed gasped as he felt water rush past him, and if he weren't so frightened he would have screamed. He at last fell into the water with a splash, and made his way to the surface. He was relieved to discover he was close to the bank, and slipped onto it. But then, he heard a gruff voice.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Weed was scared to look over and see who it was, so he said nothing. A paw planted itself on the side of his head, and the stranger called more roughly,

"HEY!"

Weed turned his head and his eyes widened, and then the stranger's eyes softened. He removed his paw and stepped back, as if in apology.

"Oh... are you OK?"

Weed then realized, that GB was no longer with him. He looked left and right for his friend, but he was gone.

"GB? Where's GB?"

The male lowered his head and apologized,

"I'm sorry, kid. I couldn't do too much since I was by myself... it was hard enough rescuing you."

Weed lowered his own head and dug at the soft earth with one paw. Then he remembered the stranger and smiled, for he realized that he hadn't yet thanked him.

"It's okay. My name is Weed, thank you for rescuing me Mister..."

The dog chuckled, and lifted his head.

"Please, kid. My name is Kagetora, and I am a black-furred Kai ken. We must be linked by fate, because you have the tora-ge fur also. Therefore, we are friends."

Weed wagged his tail, he liked this Kagetora, and was surprised by his gesture. How different this guy was from Ken! Then Kagetora turned and gestured for him to follow.

"We've got to get moving, kid. They'll follow you anywhere."

"Where are we going?"

Kagetora smiled as he declared,

"We are going to the Utopia, Weed. The real Utopia!"

Weed silently trekked after Kagetora, all the while thinking about GB. He was worried for his friend, as the last he had seen of him was when Ken's followers had been choking him. Kagetora noticed his worried expression and barked,

"Hey, cheer up. Soon you'll meet our comrades, and then we can find your friend."

"But.. I can't help but worry about him. I'm sorry, I have to find GB!"

Weed called, turning to run back the way they had come. Before he could go much farther than an inch, Kagetora's strong jaws latched onto his neck. Weed yipped in surprise as Kagetora growled,

"Don't be stupid, kid! I'm the one who saved your life, and I know personally that these mountains aren't safe to wander about alone!"

Then, as if realizing his anger, he abruptly dropped Weed and ducked his head in apology.

"Uh, sorry Weed. Forgive me, I don't mean to get so mad. Kai blood, y'know?"

Weed gave a reassuring smile, but in his heart he was still desperately worried for GB. But then something Kagetora had said bothered him.

"But this is Utopia right? Why isn't it safe?"

Kagetora sat back and scratched one ear.

"It's a long story, but I can tell that you're strong enough to hear the harsh reality of it. Sit down and listen."

Weed did as he was asked and listened as Kagetora began his story...

"A while ago, a monster attacked Futago Pass. Kaibutsu, as it was dubbed, laid seige to Gajou and slaughtered all the dogs in the area. Fire blazed through the forest, leaving nothing behind but ruin of the forest that surrounded Gajou. Myself and Ken were sent to lead the few that couldn't fight to safety, knowing that the three leaders would put an end to the monster. Following Gin's orders, I waited on the edge of the Gajou area, ready to come rushing into battle. Finally, I grew impatient and set out for Gajou myself. Ken told me it wasn't a good idea, but I ignored him. I knew he would follow the rules no matter what, even if it wasn't the best thing to do. Well, when I got there..."

"What did you see?"

Kagetora lowered his head, and muttered,

"Destruction. I saw the broken and battered corpses of my fellow comrades. Some had been eaten, others were barely alive but beyond saving. One begged me to destroy him, and I complied. I had hoped that some had survived, that the rest had escaped... but then I learned that every single soldier that had stayed behind had given their life to protect us. To ensure our safety. Then I began to look for Akame, John, and Gin himself. I climbed a tree and searched for him, until at last I began to turn back. And you know who I saw?"

"The coward had run, and so had his comrades. They hadn't even tried to fight Kaibutsu. They didn't even try to help the other soldiers escape!"

Weed stiffened and his fur stood on end. Was his father really... a coward? It couldn't be true! His father had killed a giant demon bear at his age, so why would he back down from a monster? Were all the stories his mother told lies? Or was Kagetora himself the liar? No, he didn't believe Kagetora would lie... and neither would his mom. But then none of it made sense!

"And ever since I've been gathering followers to help overthrow Gin's leadership. We cannot have a fearful coward as leader! We need a strong and brave leader to help us take down Kaibutsu!"

Weed blinked, trying to hide his shock. He bit his tongue, trying not to give away the fact that Gin was his father. But that meant... that Ken was on his father's side? That didn't make any sense either, they way that he had attacked himself and GB, and his father had always wanted peace... and yet Kagetora had treated him so well on their first encounter, yet he wanted to overthrow his father? It was so confusing for the tiny Akita, but thankfully he didn't have to think about it as Kagetora commanded him to follow. He did so, not saying a word the entire time. At last they came to a tall rock, a towering cliff that Kagetora declared was their meeting place. Weed spied a couple of dogs at its peak, watching them intently.

Finally they came to the top of the cliff and they were immediately surrounded by Kagetora's friends. Among them was a Collie who stepped forward, but didn't say anything. His eyes were strangely cat-like as he looked Weed over, and a small smile graced his lips. But he remained silent as one dog, a pale brown mutt with a darker brown muzzle, spoke up,

"Who's the brat, Kage?"

Weed stiffened and bared his teeth, but a warning from Kagetora made him back down.

"Watch your mouth, Koeda. This kid's name is Weed, and he has natural athletic ability. I saw him throw Ken over myself, and that's why I risked my neck to save him."

"Weed huh? Strange name..."

The offender, Koeda (and he was the one with the strange name...) glanced at him doubtfully, but Weed wasn't paying attention. Instead he was looking at the Collie, who's eyes were twinkling. Apparently, he wasn't surprised. Weed felt a little better, knowing that someone could see potential in him, even if he was younger and smaller than everyone else.

"I know he'll be the one we can count on someday!"

Kagetora declared, nudging Weed. Then the Collie whispered, half to himself,

"They look so much alike... could it be possible..."

Weed titled his head, and then the Collie noticed that he had been listening. He nodded to the edge of the cliff, and Weed followed, curious about this stranger. Once they were apart from the group, he watched as the collie pointed out Futago Pass.

"That there, is Futago Pass. Long ago, I fought in the battle against Akakabuto, under Gin himself. When I saw you, I was reminded so much of him... are you his son?"

Weed nodded hesitantly, not sure if this was exactly a good idea. Not too long ago Kagetora had talked of overthrowing his father's leadership, and he wasn't too sure if that was the best thing to do, or what he wanted to do himself. But as he lifted his head to look the Collie in the eyes, he felt that he could trust him. After all, this guy had been friends with his father...

"Mister... what is your name?"

"Oh.. forgive my rudeness. My name is Wilson."

"Wilson..."

Weed murmured, as if to help remember the name. Then he was about to ask Wilson how he had ended up in Kagetora's pack, but Koeda was calling for him, and not too politely.

"Oi, Brat! Kage wants me to show you where your goin' to sleep, so get over here!"

Wilson shook his head, and apologized,

"Forgive him, Weed. Koeda's a bit thorny, but he's actually a nice guy once you get to know him. Oh, and Weed,"

He called as Weed began to follow the mutt. The silver Akita looked over his shoulder as Wilson offered,

"If you ever need my help, you've got it."

He nodded happily, and then set off.

-_With Smith, Mel, and Lenny_-

"Mother... mother hold on!"

Smith winced as he heard a scenario that was too familiar to him. Why was he so damn useless at times like these? If only Akame were here... but he opened his eyes sadly and watched as Lenny finally succumbed to her sickness, the one she had told him of. It had been eating at her, she knew, and that is why she had set out to find her son... to be with him in her last days. He sighed as Mel began to cry and wail, but patiently settled himself down on the ground. Much as he wanted to reunite with Weed and GB, he knew that Mel needed some time to grieve. He could only hope the two of them hadn't gotten into any trouble...


	5. The True Weapon, Kaibutsu!

**Ginga Densetsu Weed**: The True Weapon, Kaibutsu!

"Weed? WEED!"

GB called, searching left and right for his friend. He was growing sick with worry as he searched the bottom of the waterfall, for he didn't find sign or scent of the silver Akita. Then, he heard some of Ken's pack, jeering insults as they came running towards them. GB rolled his eyes, running in a random direction. Ever since he had managed to free himself and begun to search for Weed, these goons had been trailing him! Why couldn't they just leave him al-_**BAM**_! GB crashed straight into Ken and let out a yelp as he fell onto the ground. He rubbed his sore snout and glared at Ken as he demanded to know where Weed was.

"How the hell should I know, I could ask you the same thing!"

Ken looked taken aback by his bold remark, and GB, feeling a little satisfied he finally had Ken's attention, continued,

"What kind of place is this anyway? It's all screwed up! I thought this was paradise and the leader knew how to bring dogs together... but all I see are friends fighting each other! I've heard stories about this being a dog's heaven... but this is nothing but _**hell**_!"

In a long, somewhat awkward silence on GB's part, Ken thought this over. Perhaps... what he was saying was true. Briefly he felt a little bit of remorse for not believing Kagetora in the first place, and for being too stubborn to apologize. But he couldn't believe Gin-sama was really the coward Kage had described. But as rebellious and annoying Kage could get, was he really a liar?

"I guess he means no harm."

He finally barked, but that didn't seem to reassure GB. Instead he looked nothing short of pissed off.

"Harm? I said I was just a traveler ages ago, what the hell do you mean by 'harm'?!"

"A traveler..."

_Oops._

"Forgive me, I didn't know. I thought you were part of Kagetora's pack."

He paused for a moment, then continued,

"As you can see, Ohu is no longer a safe haven. Ever since the monster attacked danger zones have plagued the area. We young soldiers aren't as experienced as the founders, so we were hugely unprepared when the monster laid siege to Gajou. Instead we left it to the three leaders to defend while we got everyone we could to safety. Recently, a... disagreement... between myself and Kagetora caused our pack to break apart. If things get even more out of control, then war will break out. So I recommend you get off this mountain... unless you're willing to fight on our behalf."

GB pissed himself in horror. _War?_ Ken however looked disgusted at his fear and turned away.

"Never mind then, just forget the brat and leave."

He turned away and then called to his followers,

"Alright everyone, let's go!"

"Yes, sir!"

GB, regaining his composure, stood up and asked for them to wait.

"The Boss of Ohu... he's still alive right? Gin, was it?"

Ken didn't reply, and GB pressed on,

"Well, isn't he? Huh?"

"... So what?"

GB, getting exasperated, shouted,

"That 'brat' is his son!"

"WHAT? THAT KID? IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"

After Ken had taken a minute to calm down, he asked urgently,

"That brat, is the leader's son?"

GB nodded, and Ken growled to himself,

"That little brat..."

- _With Daisuke_-

He was watching the news, and as he did so, he felt angrier by the second. It was the same old news... more people disappearing around Futago Pass. But they were implying it was something about the wild dogs, making it sound like Gin's pack was to blame. He angrily clicked the remote 'OFF' button and watched in satisfaction as the TV screen went black. But just as he finally was beginning to push the false accusation out of his mind, his father began to bring it up. Daisuke snapped a retort back at his father, while in his mind he was thinking 'here we go again...'

Out on the roads in the Iwate Perfecture, some motorists were speeding. They were Americans, and therefore couldn't read the large sign warning them of the danger ahead. Carelessly, they pushed the fence open and sped on, not noticing they were being followed. Despite this beast's large size, it remained perfectly hidden in the shadows of the night. But as the motorists sped towards a tunnel, the beast showed itself. With glowing red eyes and gleaming fangs, it pounced on the hapless man and promptly began chewing him into bits and pieces. He screamed in agony, but his screams went unheard and unnoticed as his friends raced on without him. The monster fed happily that night, sinking its teeth deep into first the skin, then the organs, and at last sucking marrow out of its bones. It had carried the human through the depths of the night to Gajou, which served as its den. There, countless corpses of humans lay strewn about, some rotting and others long eaten, their bones the only remains. But still, he grew hungrier by the day. Not just for humans, but his own kind as well. Licking his lips, the hideous beast laughed to itself as he imagined his next kill.

- _Back With Weed _-

Weed was listening as Kagetora explained why he and Ken had went separate ways. It had started with Ken's disbelief of Gin's cowardly escape, but lately, it had gotten worse because of an incident between Kagetora and a human. The black Kai had claimed that he was defending himself, but the damage had been done and rumors spread around that his pack were attacking humans, thus causing their anger and the shooting of several other dogs who got too close to them. But again, Ken refused to believe he wasn't the source of the attacks and promised to attack and possibly kill any of them who showed their faces. Weed however was growing uncomfortable with all the bad talk towards his father. He felt the urge again, to go find out himself. At the edge of the circle, Wilson gave him a knowing, yet reassuring look. Speaking up, he declared,

"I think that the center isn't completely at fault. I think something else is attacking the humans, but the center is clueless. Ken is too hard-headed to do anything but obey the top, so that may be why he insists on blaming our pack."

"But we must do this, Wilson! We have to overthrow Gin's regime and rebuild Utopia!"

Kagetora stubbornly argued, and at last Weed couldn't fight the urge. He spoke up timidly,

"Um... where is the boss of Ohu now?"

Kagetora looked at him suspiciously, but perhaps his fondness for the kid stopped him from asking the obvious.

"I think he's at Gajou... but I don't really know. I haven't seen him in years... ever since..."

He trailed off, remembering when he and Ken were younger. They had been the best of friends, and Smith-san had often taken them out together to teach them hunting and fighting skills. He had taught them everything they knew, and until Kaibutsu had attacked, they had done everything together. And, somewhere deep inside, he believed they still were. He could hear the old man now, scolding him for fighting with Ken over such a stupid thing. But he wasn't a kid anymore, and this was serious. But would he really sacrifice his friendship with Ken for the better of everyone else?

"Oh, I just remembered!"

A white Canaan asked, and Kagetora remembered, that his name was Abe and that he used to be a herding dog before he had come to Ohu.

"I barely recognized him because he was so far away... but James and I saw him at Omari Tunnel, walking on the top with the other two leaders."

That was all Weed needed to hear. He dashed off in the direction of Omari Tunnel, ignoring Kagetora's question. Instead he shouted,

"I'm sorry Kagetora-san! But I've got to find my father!"

"Huh, what? Kid, who's your father? Where is he?"

"Well... Omari Tunnel!"

Weed had been running through the forests for quite some time now, and he was just short of admitting he was lost. Then, a rustle in the bushes got his attention. A couple of strays stepped into the open, but one of them let out a curse. Quickly he ran back the way he had come, and the others followed. Weed called for them to wait, but none listened. Determinedly, he chased after them. But it was doing no good as they didn't slow, and it was getting harder to keep up with his low stamina. Though he had the nature of a bear-hound, he was still young and could only go so far and so fast without getting tired. Thinking quickly he jumped ahead of them and stayed in the middle of their path. The lead dog fell back, and yelped. Then, he took a closer look, and seemed relieved.

"Whew... it's just a kid."

"I thought we were dead meat for a second there, Seiji!"

"I _told _you that he was too young to be Gin! Look, he doesn't even have a scratch on 'em!"

"Oh shut it, dumbass!"

"Excuse me?"

The dogs stopped their bickering and turned their attention to him.

"Could you... show me the road to Omari Tunnel?"

The leader, Seiji, wiped his muzzle in exasperation.

"You chased us all this way... for directions?"

"Hehe... sorry. But I wouldn't have chased you if you hadn't ran!"

Seiji nodded, and then explained,

"That's true, but we were scared cuz it's been rumored the boss dog attacks anyone who gets too close to that area. We thought you were him for a moment and kinda panicked. But, if you go in that direction,"

He pointed with his muzzle, and Weed could see a bunch of roads. And, if he looked hard enough, he could see Futago Pass, where Gajou was said to be. He nodded, trying his best to plan a route that wouldn't involve going through the human's roads. Without Smith-san or even GB by his side, he didn't want to risk it. Thanking Seiji and his friends, he dashed off, running without pause. Though his pads began to sting and later bleed, he continued anyway, for his resolve was great. When he spotted a river, he seemed to realize how thirsty and tired he was.

Sinking down onto the bank, he began to wash his paws and then took a long drink. Feeling refreshed and renewed, he moved on, scaling the cliff side with determination. He felt he was making good progress, until he saw a road blocking the cliff. There was no way around it, he had to either follow it to the top or get across and try to climb the cliff. Making his decision, he crept under the railing and looked cautiously for any cars. Seeing none, he bravely dashed across the road.

But as luck would have it, a car was speeding towards him. Fortunately, the driver managed to stop the vehicle in time. The brakes squealed and frightened the puppy, but he remained frozen to the spot, remembering Blue's death. But behind the wheel was none other than Daisuke, who was staring at Weed with shock.

"They look so much alike... could this puppy be Gin's son?"

Getting quickly out of the car, Daisuke tried to get closer to Weed, but he only succeeded in frightening him. The puppy dashed up the cliff side, ignoring Daisuke's shouts. Not that he could understand them in the least bit, but he did sense urgency and worry in the adult's tone. Daisuke stared at the spot where the Akita had been, worried. A command had been issued to shoot every single dog in the area of Futago Pass that wasn't collared and leashed. The puppy was about to enter the danger zone, and he wasn't about to let an innocent dog be shot. Daisuke began to scale the cliff as well, much more slowly since it had been awhile since he had hunted in these parts with Gin. But as he thought of his childhood friend, it gave him a new determination as he followed the path the silver puppy had taken.

-_With Kagetora_-

"He went this way, Seiji?"

"Yes, right in the direction of Omari Tunnel. I apologize again for letting him go."

"Shut your trap and follow the scent, then!"

They continued, but then Kagetora heard a twig snap. He turned his head and growled,

"Shit, we've been spotted. You better damn well be prepared, too!"

"For what?"

Kagetora waited as Ken's pack quickly surrounded them.

"That."

"So, Kage, you've come crawling back? I can't forgive you, for going against the center once was enough."

"Hell, the way forward was the only path I could take to accomplish our mission. Also, don't get too comfortable just because you have a lot of backup."

GB stared hard at the black Kai dog, and then realized that this was the same guy who had kidnapped Weed! But before he could ask about his friend, Ken retorted,

"It is my job to get rid of bad seeds like you. Do you understand that, Kagetora?"

"How dare you! Have you become so hard-headed that you're willing to forget our friendship! Are you so willing to place the center above me?"

Ken took a step back, but then hid the doubt that flickered in his gaze. He remained silent, and GB took his chance.

"Um, Chief? Are you going to kill him? I want to ask him something first..."

Ken nodded, and GB turned his attention to Kagetora.

"What did you do with the kid you kidnapped, Weed?"

Kagetora didn't answer at first, and then Ken questioned,

"Don't you see how serious this is?"

Kagetora then snapped back,

"He ran away, alright! He left to go find his father!"

"What?"

Seiji timidly stepped forward and then replied,

"I kinda... saw him."

Ken narrowed his eyes and growled at Kagetora. Kagetora's ears flicked up in surprise, and he growled in response. Their pack mates shifted away from them in order to stay well away from the fight they knew was going to take place.

"I cannot allow anyone within a kilometer of Omari Tunnel! That kid is screwed, Kage, so you'd better take your measly pack and turn around now!"

"Screw you! All you care about is the damn _rules_ and the _center_! It may be hard for you to understand this, but we are willing to risk _life_ and _limb_ to protect this kid!"

"That's too bad! But, it's one of my assets!"

"No kidding, dipshit!"

"Despite your foul mouth, I will not allow you to suffer!"

Then they jumped at each other, and GB raised his muzzle and shouted at them to stop. How could they do this? They were friends once, why were they wasting time and energy fighting? But his words did no good as Kagetora cut his fangs through Ken's chest, and a large wound began to drip with his blood. Kagetora landed gracefully on the ground and smirked as Ken fell to the ground, cursing.

"Who's the foul mouth now, Ken?"

He taunted, but before Ken could prepare another attack or even shoot another retort back at the jeering Kai, gunshots blasted through the air. A few dogs ran, but the majority ducked their heads in fear. GB called out Weed's name in fear, but he couldn't move. He could only hope his friend would remain safe until he could get to him...

-_With Smith and Mel_-

"There, we're almost at the cliff there Mel."

"Oh, I see it, Smith-san! The place where you met the Holy Founder of Ohu, right?"

"Heh, exactly. I was chosen as one of his officers, along with Ben and Great."

"What ever happened to Great?"

"He retired when he started to go deaf, and decided to journey and see Bemu once more before he died."

"Wow... he really went all that way to die there?"

"In Ohu, our friends are worth everything to us. Each and every soldier of Ohu would sacrifice themselves for a friend. Do you remember the story I told you?"

"The one where he sat in front of the train?"

"Yep, the very one. Great told me that he formed a friendship with Bemu and that they had promised loyalty to each other after the war ended. It was that promise that made Great travel all that way."

"I see... I'll do the same. I owe my life to Weed, too. Because if he hadn't freed me, then I wouldn't be truly living the way I am now."

"Very true, Mel. But we must hurry to catch up with GB and Weed, for I fear they may have happened upon Kaibutsu, and they are no match for him..."

-_With Weed_-

Weed had finally scaled the cliff and reached the top, and now he was doing his best to search for his father. How hard could it be to find an older, more mature looking version of yourself? He was just beginning to see a large rock on the horizon when gunshots started blasting through the air. Worried for his father, he followed the direction of the sound, doing his best to remain hidden in the undergrowth. Just when he was thinking of changing direction, he ran right into an older dog. He shut his eyes as the pain in his forehead deepened, then receded. Opening his eyes, he gasped in surprise. He standing face to face... with his father.

"Argh, watch it kid!"

Weed remained silent as he gazed at his father. Somehow, he seemed younger than a dog of five years, but he was accompanied by a German Shepherd and White Kishu, whom he presumed to be John and Akame. Three scratches were on his father's forehead, and he had deep brown eyes. This had to be his father! Rising to his paws, Weed stammered,

"M-my name is Weed. I came here to see my father..."

Silence.

"I... I've been waiting to see you... dad.."

John took a menacing step towards him, baring his teeth.

"What the hell are you talking about? Gin doesn't have a son! Back off and get away before you get shot!"

"Wait, J-John!"

Akame stuttered, and Weed looked at him questioningly. It seemed as if Akame had almost called John something else, but why was that? But he didn't have time to dwell on it, for his father was speaking up again.

"It's nothing to worry about, but we must get the rest of the pack out of here and escape before the humans come with their guns."

Akame and John nodded and without any further regard they dashed right past Weed. He stared in disbelief, then noticed more dogs were following after his father. He had to catch up with them! Dashing past them, he ran as fast as his legs could carry him and finally was getting close to his father's side.

"Wait, dad! I want to come with you! Let me help!"

They were running on another cliff now, but unknown to them, this was where the hunters had decided to ambush them. The wind was blowing the wrong way, and they were not alerted to the humans' hiding place. Until the multiple gunshots gave them away. Weed flinched as he ran, but did his best to follow his father, who was effectively dodging the bullets. But he couldn't help but feel sick to his stomach as his father just kept running, not looking back when his pack mates were shot. One by one they all fell to the ground, bleeding onto the stones. At last only John and Akame were left, but they too were shot. But then they came to a dead end, where a hunter lay waiting.

Weed looked for his father, but saw that he was getting ready to jump down the mountain side. Weed called out to him, and prepared for the inevitable, but to his gratitude, the older Akita came racing back. He charged straight into the path of the human, barreling into him and knocking the gun away. But then, more began to slide down the cliff, shouting angrily. More from above began to shoot, the blasts echoing in his ears.

"Hold on, kid!"

His father shouted as he grabbed Weed and began to run. Then as the came to the cliff edge, he jumped, giving Weed a rather unpleasant view of the drop. He did his best not to squirm as his father carried him, at last he noticed they were approaching the big rock he had noticed earlier. Once it was looming above them, he dropped Weed and panted heavily.

"There. This is... no safe haven, kid... but so as long as you stay away from that cave over there..."

He pointed with his muzzle at the giant rock, and then continued in gasping breaths,

"And if Kaibutsu doesn't come out... then you're fine. Just give me a minute... and I'll take you back down the mountain, where it's safer..."

Weed nodded fearfully, wagging his tail a bit. He had feared for a moment, that his father had rejected him. Little did he know he was going to be majorly disappointed...

"Okay, Father!"

The older Akita looked at him strangely, and started,

"Kid.. I'm not..."

Then, he looked over Weed's head and saw a familiar pair of glowing red eyes... and gleaming white fangs were revealed...

"RUN, WEED!"

He called urgently, jumping over the Akita puppy. For behind the bushes, was none other than Kaibutsu! The beast leaped out into the open with a mighty roar, one paw raised. It came crashing down on Gin, leaving behind large wounds on his side. He gasped in pain but managed to stay on his paws, in front of Weed protectively.

"Hurry, Weed, and run! He'll attack again!"

Weed however, was not listening. He was shaking in fear of Kaibutsu. The beast was huge, with a wild brown mane and a metallic back. A section of it was exposed muscle, and chains hung from its hip. Blood dripped from its mouth as it growled menacingly. Then it began to shift forward, drawing the moment out as it walked towards them.

"I can't carry you out of here kid! You'll have to run! Just get the hell out of here now!"

Still he was frozen in fear, leaving his father no other option. Checking his position and summoning the last bit of his strength, he kicked Weed squarely in the chest, sending the puppy far back. Just as he did so, Kaibutsu leaped with a yell and sunk his fangs in. Weed watched with horror as his father was having the life choked out of him, his lungs were being crushed underneath the beast's mighty fangs... and with his dying breaths he was begging Weed to leave. Then, his father gave one last struggle before his body fell limp in the creature's mouth. The very sight made him quiver with fear, and he yelled fearfully.

"TOU-SAN!"


	6. The Assassin Team

**Ginga Densetsu Weed**: The Assassin Team

Anguished, Weed watched as his father's lifeless corpse collapsed onto the ground. Tears began to blur his vision and for a moment, he forgot about the giant monster eying him and cried for his father. He had not known him for long, but at least he had kept his promise to his mom. He wondered if they were greeting each other in heaven right now...

Then a loud gunshot broke through his thoughts and he ducked instinctively, watching in amazement as the giant monster turned its head, and then fled into the trees. He heard some humans shouting and cursing somewhere behind him, but he didn't dare lift his head or even move until he thought they were gone. Cautiously he crept his way down the mountain, but he wasn't paying attention to where he was putting his paws. A hunter's trap had been concealed in a patch of ferns, but he became painfully aware to its presence when its metal jaws snapped tight around his paws. Out of reflex he cried out, then closed his jaws when he realized that whoever had set the trap might hear him. But how could he get out of this thing?

He tugged at experimentally with his teeth, but all it did was grind against his jaws and send painful vibrations of pain into his mouth. He then tried to twist and pull his paw free, but only succeeded in hurting himself. A few drops of blood were leaking out a cut, and he began to panic. Then, he took a deep breath and decided to think of his options.

One: he could pull his leg free and put up with whatever damage occurred.

Or, the safer option: he could call for help until someone came.

On the one paw, if he called and a hunter came instead, there was a high chance he would be shot.

On the other paw, severing his own leg didn't sound like fun either.

Upset, Weed dropped his head on his paws (careful to avoid the trap) and whimpered dejectedly. He had thought he could handle meeting his father, but everything had gone wrong. Could he do nothing right?

"Oh no... it's okay little guy, I'll help you out."

Weed pricked his ears and craned his neck to see a human. He whimpered in fright, trying to squirm backwards. The trap bit down harder on his paw and he yelped. The human knelt down to its knees and whispered comfortingly. Slowly and cautiously, he pried open the trap that had caught his paw. Weed look up in astonishment, curiosity in his eyes as he looked up at the human who had just helped him. He had no idea that this human was Daisuke, his father's former owner, but he instantly felt a secure feeling, like he was safe with this human. And it was for that reason he allowed it to touch him, as Daisuke wiped the blood off his paw and fondled his ears. Sitting back on his heels, Daisuke smiled as he looked at Gin's son.

He was the spitting image of Gin when he had been young, and no doubt had his spirit too. Then he heard car engines revving up, which meant that the hunters were leaving. He had hoped most of the dogs had made it out alive, but he had no way of telling until he found Sensei and asked. He had gone up to see for himself and attempt to stop the hunters from shooting down Gin's pack, but had become concerned with saving the silver Akita puppy. Now that he was safe, he could finally check and see if Gin had pulled through. He gave the young dog's head one more pat before getting up and heading towards his car.

Weed watched confusedly as the kind human walked away, but he shrugged it off as he slowly rose to his paws. He had to find Smith, GB, and Kagetora and warn them about the monster. He ran as fast as his injured paw allowed, and sighed with relief when he came to a river. He was taking a refreshing drink when he heard someone calling his name. It was Smith and Mel! But where was Lenny?

- _With Kagetora, Ken, and GB_ -

The fight had dragged on for too long, and neither side was faring well. Ken had ripped a wound in Kagetora's neck that was still bleeding, and the Kai dog had inflicted several wounds on Ken's chest, legs, and back. GB was at a loss for words at how they could still keep fighting each other, and worse still, how their pack mates were doing nothing but watching. He had to do something, but he was scared of what they would do if he intervened. Both Kagetora and Ken were extremely angry, and he did _not _want to be the one to get in their way. Fortunately, he didn't have to. The sounds of rapid gunshots pierced the air, and all the dogs looked around fearfully. GB ducked and covered his ears with his paws, but then realized the sounds were coming from farther away. Instantly, he thought of Weed and how that might be _him _getting shot at.

"WEED!"

He yelled, and charged towards the noise. Kagetora followed with a shout, and Ken also gave chase. GB however, wasn't concerned. All he cared about was finding his friend. Unfortunately he had to stop when the sounds stopped, and a monstrous roar replaced it instead. He shook with fear and resisted the urge to run away, and listened as more gunshots cut through the air. Then he smelled a strange scent. It smelled familiar, yet distorted at the same time. Curious, he followed it, and both the Kai and the Great Dane followed with their packs. They both assumed he had caught the Akita's scent, but they were all surprised when they came face to face, with Kaibutsu. The monster had stopped running and turned to face them with an evil grin. GB fearfully stepped back, and then dived behind a rock. He watched nervously as Kagetora and Ken started growling.

"That's the monster I've told you about, Ken! Well this time, I'm not running away from it. I'm not a coward like Gin, I'll bring it down myself and eat it for dinner!"

Ken blinked, and wondered. The monster hadn't been a lie? Then, was all that Kagetora had said true after all? But how could it? His father, Ben, had told him that Gin had taken down a demonic bear much bigger than this monster as a puppy. Why would he run? But while he had been thinking, Kagetora had rushed at the monster, fangs bared and a loud yell erupting from his throat. The brave Kai sunk his fangs into the creature's snout and smirked as it roared in anger. Then, the beast lifted a huge paw and struck Kagetora square in the face. The claws stung like thorns in his face as he fell back with a cry, blood splattering from his wounds. The Kai was forced into a large stone and did not rise again.

Ken, forgetting their feud, cried out,

"KAGE!"

He looked at Kagetora's unmoving body, and felt the memories flicker in his subconscious. From the first time he had met the stubborn Kai, to their recent fight. He shut his eyes to attempt to stop the tears from coming. He would not cry... but he had been a damn idiot. A fucking idiot. _Well... _he thought, _I'm going to make it up for you, Kage. God damn, I will take this thing down in the name of Ohu!_

Quickly he calculated the best place to strike, watching as the other pack members attempted to sink their fangs into the creature's legs, chest, and back. They were not piercing its skin, and only Kagetora had managed to make the beast bleed. Perhaps its face was the only area that could bleed? What about its neck? Unlikely, but he had to try, for his best friend!

Angrily he charged Kaibutsu, not caring about anything else. As he jumped high into the air with deadly intent, the clever Kaibtusu moved to the side and shoved him away with one huge paw. The Great Dane felt blood trickle into his right eye and he blinked in irritation. He rose to his feet and stubbornly cried out,

"It'll take a lot more than that to take a Dane down!"

He tried to attack again, but his other wounds were slowing him down. His stamina failing, he slumped down next to Kagetora. He watched in panic as both members of his pack and Kagetora's were being thrown aside like pups. Only a few remained unscathed, but most were bleeding and a couple had fallen and had not gotten up again. Just as he was about to call a retreat, the beast looked up with fear at something over his shoulder and then raced off again. Ken looked over at the hill top and narrowed his eyes, trying to make out the silhouettes. He cursed his injury as more blood flowed into his eye, and again everything became blurry. He passed out shortly after.

- _Back with Weed, Mel, and Smith_ -

Weed had just finished catching up with Smith and Mel, and he was trying really hard not to cry. Smith lifted his head and looked around, then said,

"I think it is safe now to continue. We need to go find GB before he does something stupid."

With a huff, the old English Setter began his way in the general direction of Omari Tunnel. Weed and Mel looked at each other curiously, but trusted Smith and followed him. Eventually Weed asked,

"Why are we going back this way Smith-san?"

"From what you've told me,"

The Setter replied as he hopped nimbly over a boulder,

"GB would have followed your scent to Omari to find you. I'm hoping that he'll be in that general area and that we can meet up with him."

Weed nodded, but then something else was nagging him. The identity of the human who had helped him and its purpose. He had no doubt that kind humans existed in the world, but what had this one been doing by itself if it wasn't a hunter? He asked Smith, and the Setter chuckled good-naturedly.

"That human, was Daisuke. He was your father's old owner and he vowed over fourteen years ago that he would always be our ally. It's no surprise he's still around."

Weed smiled and wagged his tail, amazed that he had met the human who had raised his father. He listened eagerly as Smith began telling them all about his father and Daisuke, until Mel asked what the bearhound training was like. Smith had shrugged and said that John had known Gin longer than anyone in the Ohu pack, then mentioned to ask him sometime.

"Ask him? But Weed, you said John was shot right?"

Mel piped up, looking from Weed to Smith in a confused manner. Smith stopped running and sat down beneath a tall tree, beckoning the two young dogs to take a break. He had wanted to wait until he had found GB and truthfully, he hadn't been sure how Weed would react to this news once he shared it. But, he decided to share the story anyways, as he could fill GB in when they found him.

"This has been a secret of Ohu's top for a long time. There were many times when Gin felt the need to go and help other packs in need, and to resolve conflicts between them. Akame began to get concerned with leaving Gajou and Ohu leaderless for such a long time, as he was fearful that a large pack or a bear may be too much for the generals and officers to handle alone. So he, Gin, and John agreed to have some kagemusha take their place in their long absences."

"Kagemusha?"

Mel questioned, and Smith answered,

"A shadow warrior is like a substitute. He takes the place of his double and takes on his duties. Tokimune was Gin's kagemusha and knew nearly all of his attacks and techniques. Tony and Tasuke were John's and Akame's kagemushas. Together, they led Ohu whenever the original leaders left for a long time. They looked exactly the same as the top three, but they still acted different than the original leaders and weren't as powerful as they were. Tokimune, for instance, couldn't perform Gin's bearhound skills as efficiently and Taskue could not leap into the trees like Akame. But they did their best defending Gajou when necessary, and Gin felt that no one had the need to know he was ever gone."

"But why?"

Weed asked.

"He didn't want word to spread that he had left and therefore go asking for trouble. Additionally, he knew many would try and go with him, and weaken the numbers significantly. After all, most of Ohu's allies had returned home after the war with Akakabuto and he did not have such a big pack under his command anymore. And, he wanted you to grow up in peace. If only Kaibutsu hadn't attacked..."

_-With GB-_

As GB helped a female to her feet, he took the moment to asses the damage. The female Foxhound, who had introduced herself as Shinku, had a deep bite on the back of her neck and had hurt her shoulder after being tossed by Kaibutsu. So far, she was the only one had sustained consciousness. GB had seen about a third of Ken and Kagetora's combined pack fall and not get up again, while the rest had been knocked out from the force of their fall. As for the two leaders, they were still unconscious.

"Chief!"

Shinku cried, rushing to Ken's side. She pawed at the Dane's shoulder, trying to rouse him from his slumber. GB padded over and solemnly stood, waiting for the female to tire of her fruitless efforts. Finally, she started to wobble and he supported her with his shoulder.

"What should we do, GB?"

GB wasn't sure how to answer that question. He had no knowledge of healing, and there wasn't much else to do otherwise since there was only two of them able to stand. He needed help... oh, right! He could call for Uncle Smith! He turned to Shinku and barked,

"Uncle Smith will come if I call for him, he'll know what to do!"

Shinku nodded and and lay down in the grass, licking Ken's wounds while GB howled as loud as he could. The cry rang throughout the forest, and soon enough it had reached Smith's sensitive hearing. The Spaniel took off at breakneck speed, while Weed and Mel scrambled to catch up with him, confused at his action. Then, as they got closer to the clearing, Weed recognized GB's howl and sped up, catching up with Smith.

Finally, they reached the English Setter but skidded to a stop when they saw the destruction. Blood soaked the soil, the ground littered with the bodies of the injured and the dead. Weed took a step back and shuddered, reliving his mother and father's deaths all over again. Mel was no better, quivering and shaking until he let out a shocked cry. Weed looked up at Smith, who's expression had paled. The silver Akita followed his gaze to realize that he was staring at what looked like...

"What is the meaning of this?"

Smith shouted angrily, rushing to the side of the Dane and the Kai. A foxhound Weed didn't recognize flinched at his harsh tone, but didn't answer.

"How could you let this happen?"

GB then realized he had better speak up, and hastily explained,

"Please, Uncle Smith, don't be hard on Shinku. She tried her best to fight the monster off-we all did. But it was too strong, and it got away after killing a third of the pack..."

Smith took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. He knew it was not wise to act so harshly towards the young soldier, and he regretted that he hadn't been able to control his anger. Silently he circled Ken and Kagetora, noticing how their wounds had been cleaned and that they were still breathing evenly.

"Idiots. I knew I shouldn't have left them... In a way, this is all my fault.."

He murmured to himself, while GB stared quizzically at Weed and Mel. They were huddled together, shaking fearfully. That must mean.. oh. Rising to his paws, he walked over to the pups and tried to comfort them, but he wasn't having much affect. Then out of the corner of his eye he noticed Shinku limping her way towards them. She settled down in between Mel and Weed and said that she would take it from there. GB then saw some of the soldiers were stirring and a few were trying to get to their feet. He decided that he may as well keep himself busy...

As darkness fell, five dogs came dashing through the forest, following the scent of Kaibutsu. Their leader kept his gaze firmly on the path ahead, his focus solely on his mission. His masters had given his team a job... as leader of this team, he had to keep them focused. They were no longer under human command, but he still knew Kaibutsu had to be stopped. He was their responsibility, their mistake... a mistake he was intent on erasing, by any means necessary. His subordinates still ran on beside him and he knew that each of them were just as loyal to the mission as he was. Finally, he noticed the moon had risen, and they still hadn't reached the end of the trail. Narrowing his eyes, the German Shepherd pushed forward at a faster pace. His subordinates, a Doberman, a Hokkaido mix, a Mastiff, and a Coon Hound had each been trained not just in speed and strength, but also in endurance and stamina. They would continue on for days if he asked them to.

Finally, it was midnight, and they had happened upon a clearing. He stopped as he scented fresh blood, and Kaibutsu. He signaled for the group to split up, and they did, leaving him to wait for their report. Within moments they all returned, and the Coon Hound told him, that the clearing was occupied by injured dogs, possibly of the Ohu army. His ears pricked at this news, and he was getting an idea. He silently continued on, hoping to find some high point to look from. Perhaps he could see the general direction where the monster had run off. His comrades followed, until they found a large rock that towered over the edge of the clearing. He waited, staring fixedly on the lands of Ohu. Narrowing his eyes, he thought,

_ Soon... soon..._

Kagetora was fidgeting, but winced when he felt a terrible headache coming on. Bearing through the pain, the Kai ken opened his green eyes as he tried to remember what had happened. As he spied his friend lying beside him, the memories flooded back into his mind like a rushing, raging river. He scrambled to his paws and looked about wildly, still half-way asleep. Then, he felt another dog by his side, steadying him. As he regained his balance, he heard the bark of none other than old man Smith,

"It's about time you woke up, you numbskull!"

Kagetora blinked and growled playful at the elder dog, but sobered when he realized Ken was still unmoving. But wait... Ken's ear twitched, and now the Great Dane was also twitching. He and Smith waited patiently as the Great Dane mix looked around, then shakily stood. It was night now, Kagetora noticed, but something had captured Smith's interest. The Kai turned to see what it was, and gasped. Five silhouettes stood high above a cliff, looking down on them. As the rest of the pack approached, they recognized five dogs, their faces grim. Weed and Mel hid behind Shinku and GB, while Smith shivered from the powerful aura the strangers gave of. Who were they?

"Kaibutsu's comrades?"

He asked, limping to the front of the group. The leader, a German Shepherd, calmly replied,

"We are not your enemies."

Weed looked up at the German Shepherd, confusion in his blue eyes. This dog had a powerful look about him, and though his gaze was calm and expressionless, he felt... an edge. Something that set this dog apart from them.

"We are here to bring him down,"

The German Shepherd continued, but was interrupted by the dog at his right, the Coon Hound.

"And we won't be needing any help from you lot!"

"What?"

Kage cried, while Ken barked,

"You're insane! Do the five of you really think you can take that Monster down?"

Weed felt tension in the air, and Shinku seemed to feel it too. She pushed Weed and Mel back with her front leg, moments before Smith, Ken, and Kagetora charged at the strange dog. Weed and Mel watched as the German Shepherd stood still, and his comrades went into action. The Coon Hound headbutted Smith, while the Doberman and Mastiff each shoved Ken and Kagetora aside. The three leaders fell back to the base of the rock, unharmed but taken down a keg. The Hokkaido mix stood still, looking at his leader.

"Hueler, Rocca, Robert! That is enough, we do not need to waste our energy fighting them!"

The leader barked, and the group obeyed, sitting stone-still as the German Shepherd continued.

"My name is Jerome, and this is my team. From birth, we have been trained to assassinate this experiment made from the humans."

"Experiment?"

GB questioned, wondering how the humans could have made such a monster.

The Hokkaido mix stepped forward,

"Yes, it is our job. We have been hunting him for the last four years. As professional killers, we don't give up until our quarry is dead."

Weed blinked. These guys were... assassins?


	7. P4

**Ginga Densetsu Weed**: P4

_ The air was musty and stale. The room was blank and had the ever present, foul odor of medicine and chemicals. Each day, his body was torn apart, stretched, mutilated. He had lost all hope of ever breaking free, ever returning to the life he once had... before they had come. Now, all he hoped for, was to die... and end it all..._

"_Hello?"_

–

Jerome ignored the queries of the supposed dogs of Ohu, and lifted his head to the sky, beginning the tale of the beast, P4...

"It all began four years ago..."

In his mind, he could clearly picture the secret laboratory, surrounded by vegetation, out of sight of prying eyes...

"The five of us were brought to the area as guard dogs... along with several others..."

Then the unit that so terribly disturbed him...

"Our assignment was the animal experimentation lab, P4. A tragedy befell that place when one of the experiments turned rouge..."

"_**STOP**__!"_

"He had turned his fangs upon the humans, and to fulfill our duty, we tried to stop him."

_He heard the screams of pain as one by one, each of his comrades fell. Then, before he could even react, his shoulder had taken a heavy blow and was rendered useless. He could just lie there, vision blurring as he watched the rest of his team risk their lives..._

"It was futile, as he fractured my shoulder with one blow. He killed the laboratory's manager and fled by breaking through a window. To this day we are still searching for him."

He banished the flashbacks from his mind and continued,

"Since we have been tailing him, I have lost eleven of my subordinates. Kaibutsu is a mistake—our mistake. And we intend to erase it."

"OI, that doesn't mean you can do as you please—our pack mates were killed too!"

Ken growled, and was followed by Kagetora shouting,

"We have just as much right to pay him back as you lot!"

Jerome leaped down from the cliff with ease, looking over his shoulder at the Ohu dogs.

"Do as you wish."

Then, with a signal to his team, they ran off towards the monster's den. At breakneck speed, they raced towards the legendary stone structure, Gajou. They had been observing this area for awhile now, and had finally pinpointed the beast's lair after cautious treading. Now, he was even more intent on his goal, pushing his speed past its limit, until he heard a call from Hueler,

"Hey, that brat's keeping up with us!"

He looked over his shoulder to catch a brief glimpse of silver fur, not too far behind his team. He chuckled and responded,

"Let's see how far he'll go then."

–

Weed's lungs were burning and his paws had long grown weary from trying to keep up with Jerome, but he still did his best to keep up. He wouldn't give up! Heart racing, he skidded to a stop when he saw the giant obstacle that barred his path... a deep, intimidating gorge. And there on the other side, Jerome stood waiting. While he sat there, staring in awe, Ken, Kagetora, and GB had caught up and were equally stunned.

"N-No way!"

"Don't tell me they _JUMPED_ over there?"

Then, Smith arrived on the scene and was bombarded by memories. He limped forward, so that he was in front of the group, taking in the memories that were invading his mind.

"This was the test to prove a soldier's worth long ago... when the war against Akakabuto just began under Ohu's Holy Founder... Soudaishou Riki. They've done the same as all those fighters did long ago."

"I-Including my father?"

Smith nodded. Weed hesitantly looked back towards the cliff, not hearing the distant, baiting insults of Robert and Hueler. _My father... crossed this? I can't even see the bottom... and... I'm not as great as my father..._

Then, his eyes narrowed, and in that instant, made up his mind. He walked away.. then turned and began to sprint as fast as he could go. He ran as fast as legs could carry him, then he pushed it a bit further. He was reaching the cliff edge now, and plunged into empty space. His father had done it, and even if he couldn't do it, he would die trying! He was stunned at the strange euphoric feeling he felt flying through the air, but it quickly dropped with him as he fell not to far from the edge, scrambling a little to get a little closer to safety. Panting but obviously pleased with himself, the young Akita allowed a smug look to cross his face as he glanced at the older dogs. They were open-mouthed, except for Jerome, who stood waiting patiently.

"He's just like his father..."

Smith murmured, while Ken and Kagetora braced themselves.

"We won't be outdone by a kid! C'mon Ken!"

The Kai Ken barked, launching forwards with a powerful run. The Dane propelled himself after the dark Kai until they had both sailed over the cliff and landed on the other side. Their soldiers followed suit, and at the back Mel was struggling to keep up. He was more hesitant than Weed, but he had promised the silver Akita he would follow him to the end, and came upon the edge of the cliff. He leaped, GB eventually coming up beside him, and came upon the cliff's edge... and started slipping. In a moment of panic, he cried for his mother, then ceased when he felt a pair of strong jaws secure themselves around his paw.

"I'm not your mother, brat. Shut up and quit squirming."

Mel allowed himself to be pulled up by Hueler and looked around... everyone had made it safely, except for...

"No, Smith-san!"

"It's suicide!"

Smith was jumping over the cliff... but with only one front leg, he could not run fast enough to gain the momentum needed to get to safety. He landed on the edge and was loosing balance. Ken and Kagetora, snapping into action, grabbed onto the elder dog's ears with a rough apology and pulled him to safety. Mel suddenly realized he had been holding his breath, and sighed in relief.

"You'll all call me a fool... but I'm not going down without a fight."

–

Jerome had decided that all of the Ohu soldiers had proved their worth, and ordered them to follow his team to the lair of P4. He had discussed many plans with his subordinates the night before, going over each possible situation and outcome. He wanted, of course, to avoid causalities if possible, after the recklessness he had undergone the previous years. As he was leading the way to Gajou, he thought he had come up with a good solution... provided that all the participants were as skilled as he hoped. He kept planning in his head, mentally picturing the giant structure of Gajou and its inner tunnels.

At last, they stood before Gajou, just as a deafening roar shook the earth out from underneath them. A human scream pierced the air, and they could just see the silhouette of the monster carrying off its victim, leaving a rather heavy blood trail in its wake. There was no doubt they had found the lair of P4.

"Is that really Gajou?"

Mel questioned, cautiously taking a step forward to better observe the legendary tower of stones.

Smith nodded, never taking his eyes off it. Memories flashed into his mind... Gin... the deadliest attack... Akakabuto...

Then Jerome finally spoke up, his tone remaining ice cold and determined.

"P4 was an experiment meant to be used in the warfare of our masters. He went under genetic mutations that had first been tested on cattle to become the monster he is today. His skin has been strengthened so our teeth cannot pierce it, and his might is a force to be reckoned with."

He paused, taking a breath to suggest his plan,

"But he has one weakness. His chest has an area of bare flesh where the skin has not been completed. His heart and vital arteries lie just inches beneath."

"Arteries?"

Weed murmured, as Jerome continued,

"However, the beast is hiding in Gajou and we need to find a way to lure him out. We need someone quick and agile, who can avoid P4 and take him to us."

Before he even knew what he was volunteering for, Weed spoke up,

"I'll do it."

Jerome admitted he was not entirely surprised that the Akita had offered his assistance, considering Smith had told him the puppy was the child of the legendary hero, Gin. But even so, he felt compelled to ward off the younger dog.

"This is a highly dangerous task, Weed."

Weed nodded, too stubborn to back out.

"I'll do it, Jerome-san. That guy... he killed my father. Jerome-san, please let me help!"

He blinked, and then nodded.

"Very well. The rest of us will be waiting by that exit over there,"

He pointed with his muzzle to the large hole at Gajou's base, no doubt created by Kaibutsu,

"But North will guide you through the tunnels. Lead Kaibutsu out into the open and we can put an end to all of this."

The silver Akita Inu nodded, narrowing his eyes as he stared ahead.

_ Father..._

–

"_Is anyone there?"_

"_...Go...A...away..."_

"_Listen... I want to tell you that this will all be worth it... I promise... one day..."_

"_..."_

"_One day you'll be free..."_

"_... What's your name?"_

"_...Jerome..."_

–

"I'll go first, Weed. This particular passage is shrouded in darkness. Stick close."

Noss, curt as usual, pushed his way forward, holding back the youth and keeping him from rushing ahead. He honestly, doubted that this kid had the spirit of Ohu's leader. He was a wimp half of the time, and the other time he was down-right insane with recklessness. He seemed more clouded with the idea of revenge than anything else... he didn't seem to understand between the difference between the rest of them. He didn't know much of Gin besides what Jerome had told him, but they all respected him and listened with keen ears whenever Jerome retold the old legends he had picked up as a wanderer in his time before the laboratory.

Gin had a true, noble heart, but he wasn't afraid to sort things out with his fangs if needed. He knew when others crossed the line and when to forgive. Noss could easily understand why Jerome admired Gin so. And despite his misgivings about Gin's son, he knew he would follow Jerome anywhere if needed. And if that included dragging the kid with him, he'd do it without complaint. He then realized that the scent he had been following lead him to a dead end, and he cautiously looked about for any sign of the monster. The shadows were not helping his vision, but they had all been trained to extend the reach of their other senses for cases like these. His nose had located the scent at its source... ah... the bastard was lurking in the corner, waiting for them to just stupidly rush into...

"_**GRAUUUUUGGHHH**_!"

P4 jumped out of his hiding place and onto the unsuspecting and frozen Weed, who had stupidly run into the middle of the cave. Noss, thinking quickly as Jerome had taught him, pushed the pup out of the way and putting himself right in the line of fire.

"**IDIOT**!"

He yelled as he attempted to flee from Kaibutsu. However, he was unable to escape as he slipped on some small stones scattered about the ground. Cursing, he scrambled to get back onto his paws, and then...

Weed watched in horror as Noss was decapitated before him, the monster known as P4 grinning in a sadistic manner as it licked the blood from its lips. He hadn't noticed before, but he could now smell the distinct scent of humans and canines alike in the beast's breath as it was momentarily consumed by blood lust. Finally, he was unfrozen and managed to turn tail and run back the way they had come, though he had no idea where to go. He attempted to follow their scent they had left behind, but was forced to change paths as P4 would run ahead and appear in front of him. It was as if the monster was taunting him...

–

Smith waited patiently outside Gajou with Jerome's assassins, along with his own group, feeling apprehensive. Ken, Kagetora, and GB all had similar feelings. GB's fear for Weed's safety was growing every moment, while Ken and Kage were growing impatient. They also, felt that the length of time it was taking was giving them a bad feeling. A feeling that intensified when a booming roar ripped through the air. Ken and Kagetora clawed at the earth, ready to jump to their paws, but Smith beat them to it. He knew danger when he sensed it, and barreled past Jerome's team members one by one. He approached the Shepherd himself at the entrance, and barked at the male to let him past.

"I cannot allow that."

"Are you deaf? I said to let me past!"

"... You do know what'll happen if you go in there, don't you?"

Smith smirked, licking his fangs.

"It's my life."

Without a word, Jerome let the old man pass.


	8. The Sacrifice

**Ginga Densetsu Weed**: The Sacrifice

Weed was nothing short of panicking as he fled down another passage, and then realized in horror he had run into a huge cavern with no means of escape. By all means, it was a dead end with only one exit. And now the monster, P4, was lumbering towards him. Clearly, it was done playing with its food.

Trying to recollect his cool, the puppy tried to remember what Jerome had told him. P4 was an experiment... that had weak muscle tissue where the skin wasn't completed. He looked at the bare muscles and thought for a faint moment he could hear the beast's heart ticking... Then he was leaping towards the monster with fangs bared and fury boiling in his heart. He sunk his teeth deep into a patch of muscle and tried desperately to rip it off, finding it rather difficult. Though this tissue was considerably weaker than Kaibutsu's skin, it was still quite tough. He bit down, and Kaibutsu roared with what sounded like agony. Weed then felt a huge paw push against his face, forcibly removing him from Kaibutsu's chest. The beast roared louder and began to lick the small opening in its chest, while Weed smacked hard against the walls of Gajou.

Paralyzed, the Akita Inu could only watch helplessly as an enraged Kaibutsu moved towards him. He teared up, terrified that he truly was going to die. He squeezed his eyes shut and prepared for the end when a familiar voice called,

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

Smith roared, teeth bared and eyes blazing as he confronted the beast. Kaibutsu turned, only mildly annoyed someone had interrupted his kill.

"I may not look it, but I was once one of the platoon leaders under Riki, the Holy Founder of Ohu. We defeated the demon bear Akakabuto and turned this place into a paradise, our sacred ground. Times may have passed and I may no longer be in my prime, but I won't go down without a fight!"

Kaibutsu had no time to react as Smith charged forwards, grabbing the beast's muzzle and biting down fiercely. Weed attempted to move to help his elder, but his strength was gone. He could only watch as Smith held on to the beast's mane while it bashed itself against the walls of Gajou, causing some of the stones to loosen and dislodge from their places. Dust clouded his vision as more stones fell, until at last the beast and Kaibutsu disappeared in their midst. Weed cried out for Smith as loud as he could, but got no response. Slowly, he managed to pick himself up and limp slowly towards the last spot he had seen his elder and the monster. He pricked his ears as a small grunt, barely audible, alerted him of Smith's presence. Relieved, Weed began to dig and push away stones, until he could see that the older dog was pinned underneath a large stone.

"Weed..."

Weed stopped trying to move the large stone and looked down at Smith's face with terror. The light was leaving the old dog's face as he murmured,

"Become great. Become strong, Weed."

Then he was gone. And Weed could do nothing about it.

–

GB couldn't stop the tears from flowing and leaned into Shinku's shoulder. The Foxhound listened with a sympathetic ear as the Setter recounted the tales of Smith saving him from a truck earlier, and becoming a mentor to him. She herself had never known Smith as well, but she had heard lots of stories about him and the great leaders of Ohu under Ken. She had yet to understand how Weed was taking all of this. She herself didn't particularly like the kid... she found him selfish and spoiled at times. Despite that, she knew it was her job to care for the kid, since he was the leader's son. But at the moment, GB was her primary concern. He seemed to be taking it worse than the kids...

Then, a soft rumbling sound caught her attention. Shinku pricked her ears and looked over towards Gajou, wondering if some rocks were still falling inside. The noise ceased, and she dismissed it, nuzzling GB's cheek as his crying began to cease. Weed was sitting next to her, trying for once, to be helpful and comfort Mel. Meanwhile, the other soldiers of Ohu and Jerome's assassination team were paying their respects for the fallen warrior.

–

His body ached and was nearly numb with pain... it hurts just to breathe... it hurts to be alive...

He slowly pushed a boulder off of his body. Shifting slightly, he dislodged another that had been pinning his foreleg. Rising slowly, he stood and tried to regain his vision. As it cleared, he spotted a small opening where light was pouring in.

Everyone has betrayed him. Even the one he considered a friend.

He began to catch his breath.

Slowly, a boulder tumbled out of place from Gajou, enlarging the small opening. All the soldiers watched with a mixture of awe and horror as slowly, the beast lifted itself out and jumped to the ground. It roared angrily, causing some of the Ohu Soldiers to run off in fear. Shinku however, stood her ground and silently agreed with her chief as he yelled,

"COWARDS!"

She looked at Jerome and his subordinates, and was a little unnerved at how they were just standing there... watching. They all looked like they were waiting for something. Jerome shared a look with his team, and then nodded slightly. Then he returned back to his normal position quickly, so quickly she was thinking she imagined it. The beast lumbered forwards, a single wound bleeding ever so slightly on its chest.

"Jerome... you have always been a tool of the humans. Now, I'll send every single one of you to Hell."

The beast's eyes glinted.

"No, no way, that guy's still alive!"

Ken cried.

"Damn, he's tough!"

Kagetora murmured.

GB, Mel, and Weed were too shocked to speak. Jerome stood still, not moving a muscle.

Despite his frozen exterior, underneath, Weed's heart was racing. Smith-san had died for him... for this... and that monster was still alive? His soul felt like it was on fire, and he knew this was different than the time he had watched this thing kill his father. This anger... it was different somehow. His claws gripped the ground beneath and scratched it lightly..

"Jerome... why do you always take their side... after what they did to me..."

No answer came.

"JEROME, WHY?"

The Shepherd lifted his muzzle, gazing into P4's eyes.

"Because it is my purpose. You broke your promise to me all those years ago... when I told you it would be worth it. We knew what it would come down to if you broke that promise... and I was going to fulfill my duty. Since you've escaped, I could not finish this task laid out on me... but there's nowhere to run anymore."

P4's eyes narrowed and he growled.

"That _**promise**_ was a _**lie**_, and you knew it."

Weed's eyes widened, and he looked back from Jerome to the monster and back again. Everyone listened in silence as the beast began its story...

"I was torn to _pieces__** inside out**_, and **mutated** into something unimaginable. Something not even close to a dog. For the longest time they experimented on me and twisted my flesh, crushed my bones, tore apart my organs.. _**and you said it would be worth it!**_"

– _**Flashback:: 4 years ago**__ –_

He grunted, trying to hold in the pain. Another shock went through his body, and the agony was unbearable. He screamed. A needle was injected in between his ribs. He fought back, snarling and screaming and nearly crying. When he lost the energy to fight, he cried and begged for his release. They couldn't, or wouldn't, hear him.

This was hell...

Jerome silently walked up to the vent, and sat beside it, ignoring Noss and the others as he began to talking to the experiment only known as P4... the male had said that he long ago forgotten what his name really was...

"Are you there?"

There was a small shuffling sound, then a pained reply..

"Aren't I always? Jerome... why do they do this to me?"

"I promise it will all be worth it someday... and someday you'll be free."

"When is that gonna be...? it's been two years now and..."

"... I don't know... but please just hang in there."

He cried, for Jerome. He cried and begged the shepherd to kill the humans that were torturing him, but he heard no reply. Meanwhile, Jerome turned mournfully away as his friend screamed until he passed out from exhaustion...

Jerome lifted his head, taking in the scent of the cherry blossoms as they fell to earth and scattered across the ground. P4 was lying on his bed, stone still. He had gotten so violent the scientists had started sedating him as a precaution for everyone's safety.

"What... What month is is Jerome...?"

"April. The cherry blossoms are out now, but I heard it's going to rain soon... so this is my last chance to look at them."

"I see... Jerome... I owe you so much. Living here is still hell, but I think I can bear it for a little while longer..."

P4 lifted his head a little, and sniffed, grinning lightly.

"I can smell them too..."

– _Present –_

"Even after all those years, killing all those dogs and humans... I still couldn't kill you. I've lost all I have... I guess now you could say I am a monster... in both body and soul."

Jerome was still waiting, watched as Kaibutsu lifted his head,

"Inside, I am nothing more than a raving cannibal! I am a _**MONSTER**_!"

Kaibutsu laughed manically, lunging forward in that moment and attacking everyone that got in his way. He made quick work of GB, Mel, Shinku, and Weed, while Ken and Kagetora managed to dodge his attacks. They both attempted an attack together, but were knocked aside. Meanwhile Jerome stood, emotionless. Then, he nodded.

"Let's go."

As Weed and Mel were picking themselves up, they watched as Jerome ran past with his team, running towards the other side of Gajou.

"Over here, P4!"

Kaibutsu lunged at them, drool flying from his mouth.

"NO ONE CALLS ME BY THAT NAME!"

Jerome slowed his pace so that Robert was at his side.

"Are you ready?"

"Of course."

"Can I leave this to you?"

"Hell kind of question is that? Just watch."

Robert turned around and lunged towards Kaibutsu's chest, biting down as hard as he could. His teeth finally reached the small tear Weed had no doubt inflicted, and he bit down hard. His fangs were sunk deep into P4's flesh and he wouldn't let go.

"Jerome, you coward! Are you just gonna sit on your ass and watch him die?"

Kagetora yelled angrily, yet he got no response from the Shepherd. Jerome's eyes were solely fixed on Robert and P4, as he stood stone still with the wind ruffling his fur. P4, growing angrier by the moment, at last managed to sink its teeth into Robert's head and began to pull.

"Ha, think you can really do it? Think you can kill me? TRY IT!"

With a large rip, P4 tore Robert from his chest, creating a large, open wound that was clearly visible. Jerome nodded, and Rocca leapt forward. The Doberman ran and dove head first into the open wound, causing Kaibutsu to roar in pain and drop Robert. As he began tearing at the arteries and muscle underneath, Rocca mourned sadly for Robert as his corpse fell down to earth. He bit down harder, hoping his death would be just as painless.

Suddenly, he felt teeth seize his body, and he was being pulled from the wound. His teeth sank in deeper, though, and he narrowed his eyes in pain. He choked, and then was pulled from the wound, making its entry way larger. He was suddenly thrown against the ground, and sustained a terrible injury to his head. Already, the world was becoming blurrier...

Hueler took charge, and dove for the monster. He was able to push it down onto its back, and was slowly drowning in the blood of P4. His mind ceased to function as the beast slowly rose and put its jaws around his head. He waited patiently, for the sickening crunch. Like the others before him, he was torn from the wound, and hastily beaten down by the experiment. He felt his body soaring through the air, but hardly felt it when the massive beast headbutted him, forcing him back to down to the ground. There was only one left...

Jerome's eyes had glazed over as he watched all of his subordinates, and friends, die one by one. Now they became coldly focused as he broke out into a sprint, ready to inflict the final blow.

"Are you ready, P4?"

He yelled out, running as fast as he could towards the monster that he had been hunting down. He was the last link in the chain, the chain that would bind P4 to hell. He was approaching the beast quickly, and dove for the wound...

Time seemed to slow down as his teeth met empty air...

and Kaibutsu harmlessly soared over him...

Kaibutsu turned to face Jerome, his eyes narrowed.

"I won't allow this Jerome."

Jerome froze... had all of their efforts... been worth nothing? P4 was... unaffected?

"Jerome-san!"

Weed cried out, and before anyone could stop him, lunged for Kaibutsu's muzzle. His teeth had little effect, but he managed to keep the beast in place so that Ken, Kagetora, Mel, Shinku, and GB could each grab hold of the monster. They held him there, preventing escape.

"We'll hold him here, Jerome-san!"

Shinku cried.

Jerome, seeing his chance, changed his direction, finally sinking his fangs into the deep wound in P4's chest. P4 cried out in pain and began shaking wildly, throwing everyone but Jerome off. They all watched in awe as Jerome fought valiantly, forcing Kaibutsu to roll around on the ground in an attempt to dislodge him. They could all see Jerome was fighting with the heart and soul of his entire team, digging his fangs deep into blood and flesh. Jerome was searching for the beast's heart... so he could tear it out full force. However, P4 was not reaching for him in any way... had he seen through his plan?

Weed and Mel watched in amazement as they watched the fight. Then, they watched in horror as Kaibutsu reached forward and sunk his fangs deep into Jerome's lung, causing the Shepherd to loose hold of the artery he had in his teeth. Jerome gasped in pain as he felt his air supply being cut off. Instinct took over as he began to kick and struggle for his freedom. P4 chuckled darkly.

"Do you feel it, Jerome? This pain... is but a fraction of what I went through. Five years, Jerome. FIVE YEARS of PAIN. But your pain will be over in less than a few minutes!"

Weed ran forward of his own accord, not willing to let Jerome die. Everyone followed, and took hold of P4 once more. However, they could not manage to keep their holds for long as the experiment shook them off, one by one. GB was hit exceptionally hard by one of the beast's paws and was thrown back ruthlessly. Shinku took a hard fall to her side and gasped painfully. Ignoring the pain, she forced herself to her paws and tried to shake off the dizziness. Ken, Kagetora, and Weed all managed to land on their paws, and Mel fell rather ungracefully beside them. Weed however, would not be deterred and was about to try again when Kaibutsu began to throw Jerome up into the air wildly. The Shepherd however, was unresponsive.

"Haha, I win Jerome!"

Kaibutsu cried, stepping closer to the edge of the cliffside. His fangs were slipping loose from Jerome's skin, and was about to toss his friend aside, when the Shepherd reacted. His paws wrapped around Kaibutsu's muzzle, and the mutant dog took another step towards the edge in shock. Rocks crumbled and they both fell towards the river, out of sight.

"Jerome-san!"

Weed cried out, rushing towards the cliff edge. He nearly made it to the edge and was prepared to jump down when Shinku ran up and dove her teeth into his scruff.

"Stupid! What do you think your doing?"

She cried out, her voice strained. She didn't have much time to reprimand Weed as she picked up the sounds of rocks crumbling and dove back, fearing they would both fall off the cliff themselves. However, she realized the sound had been from Kaibutsu, carrying Jerome in his jaws as he climbed back up. Weed released himself from her grip and watched as Ken and Kagetora inched backwards, glaring at the monster.

"The hell?"

Ken muttered, keeping his eyes on P4. Kagetora was silent, and then his eyes drifted over to Jerome...

The German Shepherd's eyes were still open. He knew what this meant, and silently began to walk forward. He ignored Ken's protests as he approached the creature, feeling an eerie calm possess him.

"Step back, mutt."

The creature growled, his voice muffled by Jerome's body.

"Jerome... I understand completely. Your eyes... your eyes haven't closed yet... because you want to see someone else give it a try right? You want to see it for yourself, when we push this bastard back to down to hell."

He paused.

"It's the only reason you haven't given up, right?"

Kaibutsu growled at him, but he ignored the mutant.

"However... whoever pushes him down won't get out alive."

He grinned, and swiped his tongue around his muzzle.

"But I'll keep fighting, for as long as it takes!"

His eyes became unfocused, and he spoke clearly,

"My father and uncles, Kurotora, Akatora, and Chutora... were the demon dogs of Kai. With the three of them together, nothing could take em down. Both of my uncles gave their lives in battle to take down a great enemy. In my veins, their blood is running through... the spirit of a tiger, of a warrior!"

"Hmph, so what, mutt?"

"In short, I'm a Kai-ken. I wouldn't even hesitate to die to bring you down!"

"Heheh, so you want to die a pointless death?"

"As many times as it takes to bring you down, you maneater!"

Kagetora screamed.

Jerome had nearly lost all his energy, but hearing Kagetora's speech, gratitude swept his entire being. He lifted his head and whispered,

"Thank you..."

Before he let his eyes close and his body fall limp. Annoyed, Kaibutsu sunk his teeth into Jerome again, and tossed him into the river. Jerome's unmoving body fell deep into the water, and Kagetora felt a deep anger burning inside him.

"YOU BASTARD!"

He yelled, biting down hard on Kaibutsu's neck. Kaibutsu seemed bemused as he shook his head back and forth.

"Hmph, your stupid teeth can't hurt me. Do you honestly think you can kill me?"

He pulled his body off of the cliff, and back onto solid ground. Ken saw the opportunity and lunged forward,

"I'm Ken, son of Ben! This time, you aren't getting away alive!"

He took his place next to Kage, and started growling fiercely.

"OI, why you gotta go copying me, Ken?"

"Heh, you can't die alone, Kage! I'll die with you!"

Shinku prodded GB with one paw, and was relieved when she finally got a response out of the Setter. He murmured her name weakly, and slowly started to push himself into a standing position. She was too preoccupied with GB and Mel to realize Weed was crouching down slowly, ready to attack. He knew Ken and Kagetora were fighting hard, and he had to prove himself... he would be the final blow!

He pushed himself forwards, feeling a rush of adrenaline as he did so. Imitating the acts of Jerome, he lunged for the beast, diving instead for its head instead of its chest. The force of his blow was enough to knock P4 off-balance, and it fell over the edge with a roar, with Ken, Kagetora, and Weed attached.

Wind whipped at their fur as they fell rapidly towards the river Jerome had fallen in. Then Weed, Kagetora, and Ken all noticed there was a fallen tree jutting out from the water... and they were all headed right for it.


	9. The Rise of Hougen, the Fall of Gin

**Ginga Densetsu Weed:** The Rise of Hougen, the Fall of Gin

They were falling, falling, falling. Weed could feel the wind roaring in his ears as they plummeted towards their inevitable deaths. He was frozen in shock, terrified thoughts running through his mind.

_ If I don't do something, everyone will die! I can't let that happen! What the hell should I do?_

He shut his eyes, desperately trying to think of what his father would have done in this situation. No answer came to his mind, and he desperately racked his brain for some kind of plan. Anything!

Then, it came to him. He doubted it would work, but at the very least, he could try.

"Ken-san, Kagetora-san, let go!"

He shouted as best as he could with Kaibutsu's tail in his mouth.

"But Weed!"

They both cried, as if realizing the Akita Inu's plans.

"Trust me!"

He cried.

Both the Kai Ken and Great Dane-Saluki mix did as he asked, and let go of the beast's flesh. They both flew rapidly into the air, and then out of sight, as Weed and P4 tumbled down together. He shut his eyes, and used all his strength to pull at P4's tail. The experiment was monstrous, and he was just a puppy, so he doubted he'd be strong enough to pull its weight in the right direction... but he had to try. He kept pulling until his energy was nearly gone, and realized with alarm how close the fallen branch was. At the last moment he let go of Kaibutsu's tail and was thrown forwards, down into the river. He gasped for air as he landed underwater, then quickly pawed for the surface. Once his vision had cleared, he noticed something floating not too far ahead... Jerome! He urgently grabbed the German Shepherd's scruff with his teeth, trying to tug the much larger dog to safety. His eyes widened as they approached the waterfall... and plummeted straight down it.

–

Kagetora was drowning. He and Ken had both fallen into the less dangerous part of the river, fortunately. But Kagetora, like most Kai Kens was not built for swimming. His power and strength were worth nothing in the water, and he had flailed about helplessly until he ran out of energy and had sunken below the surface. His breath was fading fast and just as he was about to kick his way out, teeth met his scruff and began pulling him towards safety. He did his part, kicking with his back legs to push away the water as his savior reached out strongly towards the river bank. Panting heavily, he rolled his eyes upwards and saw that Ken was the one who had saved him. He wearily choked out a thanks as he breathed heavily. Ken nodded and grinned momentarily, before his eyes rested on the corpse of Kaibutsu. The beast had fallen right on the tree's sharp branch and had been fatally stabbed through the heart. Blood slowly drained down from the wound into the river, causing him to shiver slightly.

"I see... that's why Weed told us to let go..."

He murmured.

"Chief!"

His ears pricked as he heard the familiar voice of Shinku. The Foxhound was jumping effortlessly down the cliff to reach his side, Mel and GB hot on her heels. Once she had reached him she asked of his well-being.

"Calm down, we're fine. Kage is just a bad swimmer, that's all."

"Oi, can it you smartass!"

Shinku nodded, relieved that her leader and his friend were okay. That just left two more...

"What about Weed and Jerome-san?"

Kagetora lifted himself to his feet, he swayed slightly but remained balanced.

"I didn't see him fall into the river... ya think he could've been washed farther away?"

Mel looked over towards the great waterfall and wondered the same thing.

"I'll go and look for him!"

"Ah, wait Mel!"

GB cried, racing after the Golden Retriever. Exasperated, Shinku followed with Ken and Kagetora until they had all made it to the base of the waterfall. They found no sign of the silver Akita Inu or Jerome, so they traveled further down, until they came upon a large lake.

–

Jerome was lying weakly across Weed's back, his breathing shallow. Weed was desperately trying to pull them both up onto a rock he had found in the middle of the lake, after somehow managing to survive the fall and landing in this deep water. He was tiring quickly and knew that he couldn't easily make it with Jerome on his back. But he wouldn't abandon his friend. He lifted one paw and felt for a suitable foothold. Once had found one, he pulled himself upwards, only managing a few inches before running out of strength.

"Weed... it's alright. My assignment... has been fulfilled... you can let me go."

"No Jerome! I can't do that! Even if.. even if your job is finished, you have to keep going!"

"But... "

"You may have lost all your friends but... we'll be your friends from now on! There's got to be a reason you survived, Jerome, there's got to!"

Jerome felt a tear slip down his cheek. Weed had so much faith and kindness in his heart... and he was willing to give everything to save him, even though he was beyond saving... From that moment on, he vowed to serve Weed, not just with his loyalty, but also with his friendship.

–

Hook had gotten himself into quite a mess. Ever since he had met Weed, he had wanted to repay the little puppy for his help. He had taken to escaping from his home at night, asking for information of the silver puppy's father. He hadn't gotten much, just that Gin was known for frequently traveling about Japan with his left and right hand men, Akame and John. Only armed with a description of those three, he had just about decided on leaving the area and searching for them himself. Finally, he left a day after, running in a random direction. Truthfully he didn't even know where to start, but he knew he could always go to Ohu himself as a backup plan. He had just made it into the next province over when he was roughly beaten down by a pack of dogs under someone called 'Nero'.

"Is this how you handle things Nero? Come fight me yourself, you coward!"

He growled, wrestling off the boss dog's cronies.

"Just shut up and take your medicine. No one steps into my territory unannounced!"

"That's enough."

Nero turned his heard towards the intruder, and spotted three dogs atop the concrete wall. One was a white Kishu Inu with red eyes, another was a brown and tan German Shepherd with peculiar markings, and the third...

"T-that's!"

One of his cronies called.

"O-Ohu's Soudaishou... GIN!"

Hook's eyes widened. Gin? Weed's father, Gin? Even Nero looked a little taken aback, but then regained his cool and snorted.

"Even if it is him, it doesn't matter. He may rule over Ohu, but this area is under my control, and no one else's!"

He bared his teeth, but it seemed he hadn't gotten through to the three other dogs. John, looking rather annoyed, barked out,

"Shut up you stupid kid."

"That's it! Get em!"

He retorted, as his gang raced up the wall to vainly attack the Ohu leaders. Akame easily leaped into the air, and nimble as ever, jumped once onto the dog's back before returning back to earth. John grabbed his opponent by the neck and threw him mercilessly back, looking even more irritated. Gin instead, let his attacker get the first hit in, and stood calm while the younger dog tried to bite deep. However, his training had made every aspect of him stronger... right down to his skin and bones. He merely chuckled as he said,

"Nice try, but your not getting anywhere anytime soon."

With that, he neatly dislodged the black-and-white mutt and pushed him over the edge. Nero, embarrassed by his gang of worthless mutts, raged forward, jaws wide. He headed straight for Gin, but before the Akita could move a muscle, John stepped between them. He swiftly kicked Nero's head in, causing the boss dog to fall back. He crashed unceremoniously onto the ground, leaving Hook in awe.

Gin jumped down effortlessly onto the ground beside Hook, still strong and agile despite his age.

"Are you alright?"

He asked in a concerned tone, and Hook nodded.

"He seems to be alright, Leader."

Akame stated after checking Hook's pelt for wounds.

"Then can we get going already?"

John asked, he had had his fill of this place after running into countless angry humans, and the incident with Nero hadn't helped him calm his temper.

"Alright,"

Gin said, turning away from Hook.

"Ah, wait! You are... the leader of Ohu aren't you?"

"Yes, I am."

"My name is Hook... I have a message for you."

Quickly, he told Gin about his son that had run off to Ohu in search of him.

"... I see. Sakura... what became of her?"

Hook bowed his head.

"I'm sorry Gin-sama... she died awhile ago."

Gin visibly choked and hung his head, not allowing any tears to fall. Sakura hated seeing him depressed more than anything...

"D-Did she say anything before she..."

Hook, sensing the Ohu Leader's pain, quickly answered,

"She wants your son to meet you... and that she cared for you deeply."

He added the last part out of sympathy, knowing what it was like to loose someone important.

Gin murmured his mate's name softly. Fond memories flashed into his mind's eye, and he regretted more than ever not being by her side for so long. He wanted very much to go to her grave and mourn, but knew that as the leader of Ohu, he couldn't. He had been gone for so long already, and knowing that he had a son out there...

"Thank you, Hook. We'll be heading straight for Ohu. Akame, John."

Wordlessly, the Kishu and Shepherd followed their leader as he turned their direction towards Ohu, Hook watching happily. He had fulfilled his promise to Weed, at last. He looked up. It was... snowing?

–

Elsewhere, three Borzoi brothers waited patiently at the head of a crowd. Jet, Missile and Rocket were the runners of a very powerful Great Dane, by the name of Hougen. They had come to serve him as his runners, and had come immediately at his request—strike that, _order_—to appear at one of his many safe houses for a meeting. Apparently he had caught word about the leader of Ohu, and wanted to discuss the matter. Nero had come to him moments earlier, telling him that the Akita had passed through his territory not too recently. The three brothers had listened carefully, as the Husky quickly recounted what had happened to their leader, who remained in the safe house.

"Those bastards embarrassed me in front of my own followers! We should.."

"I can't hear you. Come closer."

"A-Alright."

Nero slowly climbed up the stairs to Hougen's safe house, and slowly entered... and then a horrible scream was heard. The Borzoi brothers raised their heads, trying to peer into the shadows. Suddenly, Nero's body was tossed out of the safe house and onto the ground in front of them, bleeding from a deep gash on his neck. He choked once, and then died. A deep chuckle was heard from the safe house, as Hougen slowly stepped out into the open.

"If you were so embarrassed by some jackass from Ohu, then isn't it too embarrassing to live?"

He smirked, and then laughed manically. His green-yellow eyes turned onto the Borzoi trio and barked to get their attention.

"You lot! Your the messengers I sent for, correct?"

They all nodded in unison.

"Good. Go find that Gin and his followers. Report to me once you've found their location."

"Yes!"

Once they had dashed off, Hougen turned his attention to the renaming dogs.. boss dogs from areas all over his territory.

"Gather up your comrades, and train them well! We will show them all this isn't a place for Ohu bastards!"

"Yes, Hougen-sama!"

Hougen licked his lips. Things were getting interesting...

–

Rocket ran through the snowstorm, wind buffeting his fur but not getting to his skin. At times like these, he was thankful for his long coat. His brothers, Missile and Jet, ran behind him. He had a vague idea of where Gin was heading, due to the fact the Akita had just been spotted in Nero's territory. Logically, he would be heading back towards Ohu, to recover his base. However, he was not entirely sure how far along the Akita and his followers had gotten since it had started snowing. He decided they would scope out all potential shelters once they had covered enough ground.

Finally, they had gotten sight of the Akita Inu. Stopping briefly, he allowed his brothers to catch up and briefed them on the plan.

"Alright, we need to scope out the area without getting seen. It's likely he's going to stop and rest soon... I can hear that Shepherd bastard complaining from here."

"Alright ainki... I'll look for any shelters and report back here."

"And I will keep an eye on Gin."

"Good.. I'll go look for any more dogs that might be hanging around."

They broke apart into their separate ways, Jet following Gin's trail while Missile went in search of any potential hiding places. Rocket himself began to search around, looking for any scents that stood out. He found what he was looking for in a dog house, where a female Akita Inu was resting. She was deep asleep however, and took no notice of him. He let her alone, and searched for any more dogs. He found none and discovered she lived alone. Rocket found nothing further of use, just an old grave. He swiftly bowed his head, giving his respect before hastily moving on.

–

Reika fidgeted in her sleep, nose twitching. The wind howling outside had woken her up, and she thought she'd heard footsteps... she poked her head outside, but found nothing. Just as she was about to return to her sleep, she caught sight of...

"It can't be... but that tora-ge fur..."

She murmured, taking a swift look at her grave, then back again. _Could this be... the guy my father fought with all those years ago? _Hastily, she stumbled onto into the snow, trying to catch their attention. John pricked his ears and barked,

"What do you want?"

She flattened her ears against her head and took a step back, clearly unnerved. Gin shot the German Shepherd a warning look before stepping forward, waiting patiently.

"You're... Gin-sama, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am. May I ask who you are?"

"My name is Reika... my father fought with you against Akakabuto... his name was Daichi."

She lead them to her father's grave, and Gin nodded in understanding.

She smiled mournfully,

"He said before he left... that he was delighted to fight for you."

Wind battered her ears, and she looked up at the clouds in worry.

"This snowstorm isn't going to let up anytime soon... I know a safe place to rest if you need to."

"Thank you."

Akame replied, grateful to get a chance at rest. She smiled in turn and began to lead the way.

–

Hook stopped to catch his breath, wondering just how much longer it would take to reach Ohu at this rate. He had to admit... he'd put on a couple pounds since he'd become a pet dog. Maybe the excessive exercise would balance things out? At any rate he was exhausted and had been forced to stop multiple times. He could only hope he would reach Weed before something happened...

He was snapped out of his stupor by the sound of paw steps, and held his breath. Past experiences had made him wary of calling out to strangers, and he couldn't recognize the other dog's scent. He tried to make himself as inconspicuous as possible and hoped that the other dog would just pass on.

"Oh?"

He looked up into the face of a collie of some sort, an old male.

"Who are you? Are you with Ohu?"

He asked warily, hoping he would find the energy left in him to run if needed.

"My name's Wilson. You wouldn't by chance, be looking for Weed wouldn't you?"

"How did you know?"

Wilson laughed.

"Lucky guess. I'll take you to Gajou, but before I do... you haven't seen any other Ohu dogs around here? Cowards, a bit moronic?"

He shook his head.

"Your the first dog I've met around here."

"Oh, that's quite... troublesome."

Hook's ear twitched as Wilson muttered something under his breath, something like 'cowardly dolts'.

"So... what happened here?"

"There was... a monster, you could say. The rest of the pack ran off so I went to retrieve them. What happened at Gajou is a big a mystery to me as it is to you. But.. I have faith in Weed."

"I see... can you fill some details for me?"

–

Meanwhile, Shinku was busy eating her meal, a small hare that she had dug out of a burrow. Moments like these were rare, since she spent a great deal of time taking care of Weed and Mel. When she was not taking care of them or teaching them more efficient fighting skills, she was helping Ken and Kagetora clean up Gajou. It was a rather squeamish task she'd have rather not taken part in, but with such a small pack already, there was great difficulty dividing the tasks among themselves. All in all, with the addition of Wilson, Jerome, and Hook, there were only nine of them. They were all worn out too.

She was snapped out of her quiet reflection when GB sank down beside her, tongue lolling. Since he was one of the fastest dogs they had at the moment, he was given the task of checking on the borders of Ohu. He also spent his extra time keeping Weed and Mel busy with hunting and fighting practice (although he mainly served as a chew toy for the latter).

"Let me guess, fighting practice today?"

"Ah, who knew they could be so fierce? My poor ears weren't even spared!"

"Oh calm down, they're still attached."

His eye traveled down to the half-eaten rabbit.

"Do you mind sharing? I haven't eaten all day."

She shook her head and pushed it towards him. GB ate hungrily, until the bones had been picked clean. He cleaned his muzzle and looked around. The sun was setting and it was nearly nighttime. He'd probably be sent to the southern border again tomorrow.

"Hey Shinku... do you have any, uh, kids?"

"Ah, excuse me?"

"Well, you look like you've done this before... when you take care of Weed and Mel."

He realized it might have been a bit rude to ask just out the blue like that, but he had been wondering for quite awhile. He'd tried asking Ken and Kagetora and even Wilson about it, but they had admitted they didn't know a thing about Shinku's past. They told him that she was a closed person and didn't pay any mention to anything personal while she was working under Ken's pack.

"To answer truthfully... I don't. But I did, once."

He tilted his head to the side, silently encouraging her to go on. Her eyes were downcast, upset.

"I had a little male... he was born dead. Because I didn't get him enough food to feed him."

He felt a surge of sympathy for the Foxhound. He had once taken care of a small litter of puppies, strays that had wound up in Nero's territory. He had kept them a secret and gave them all his food. The secret wasn't kept long, naturally, and Nero's bodyguards had killed the innocent puppies. Even though they weren't his own, he had felt like he was their only family.

"I was a terrible mother."

Shinku murmured, head on her paws.

"That's not true! Things like that kind of happen, but it's not your fault."

Her eyes moved towards his, uncertainty reflecting in them. Despite that, she still blamed herself. It had been her first and only litter, after all. She felt a surge of surprise when GB rested his head on top of hers, and continued,

"You're a good mother Shinku. You did your best for your puppy."

"... Thank you, GB..."

–

Gin found himself barely able to sleep. His mind was being eaten away with worry... for Ohu, and his son. He kept flashing back to memories of Sakura, as well. He remembered when they first met... she was a pet dog that had been abandoned by her master, and had gotten lost wandering in Ohu. Being a shy puppy at the time, it had taken awhile before she had become his mate. When he had last left her, she had been pregnant and promising to wait for his return. He felt pained inside for not keeping his half of that promise. He looked at John, who was sleeping peacefully beside him. Akame was further back, near the window. The Kishu, he noted, was also sleeping quietly, although his ear twitched on occasion.

Then, there was a noise outside. A noise he didn't at first notice, but it was apparently loud enough to rouse Akame from sleep. The ninja dog still boasted the best senses out of them all. He quickly snapped into action and leapt onto some abandoned crates by the window, sneaking a quick peek outside. He realized they had been surrounded with dozens of unknown dogs blocking all escape.

"What is it, Akame?"

"Looks like an ambush Gin."

"Hold on... we still might be able to make it out of this without any bloodshed if we're careful. Understand, John?"

The Shepherd rolled his eyes, but nodded all the same as he followed the Akita Inu out the window and onto the shack's roof. What Akame had said was true, they were indeed surrounded. He looked upon all the dogs and snorted in his mind. These were pets and strays, and he doubted they were good fighters. He was sure they could take them and walk out of there without a scratch. However, suddenly the dogs all parted to make a path for a large Great Dane. His ears had been cut and he had some scars across his cheek and neck.

"Heh, who does he think he is, strutting his way up here? Akame, you can take the surrounding dogs and I'll crush that bastard!"

"Wait."

Gin ordered, glaring at John. The Great Dane, smirked and questioned,

"Are you really the top three? The Leaders of Ohu?"

"What's it to you, bastard?"

"You, your Gin?"

Gin stepped forward then, shouldering John out of the way.

"I am Gin. Who are you?"

"Oh, your Gin? The guy that took down Akakabuto, and keeps boasting about it?"

Gin stared deep into Hougen's eyes, not backing down from the Dane's stare.

"With your size, I doubt you could even take down a rabbit."

"What did you say to my leader?"

"Calm down John!"

Akame barked.

"My name's Akame, and that guy there is John. We wish to speak to your leader."

"Hehe, my boss wouldn't waste his time on you shits. In fact, I have a better idea."

"Shut your damn mouth, you blockhead!"

"Ooh, temper. But as for my proposition... show me how brave you really are, Gin."

Their eyes all widened in unison.

"Eat my shit and I'll let you go."

"Hougen must have very low standards to have a subordinate like you!"

John growled, disgusted.

The Dane laughed darkly.

"I'm Hougen, dumb asses!"

Without another word, John leaped straight for the Great Dane, but was easily beaten back and stunned for a moment. Hougen laughed.

"Alright everyone, beat these dumb asses into a pulp!"

Then all the dogs rushed forward, but just as John had thought, they held no fighting experience. They were easily tricked or tossed aside and were very weak. They posed little threat and quickly Gin, Akame, and John began to push their way towards Hougen. The Dane remained calm and merely watched as more of his troops were taken down. He noted idly that Gin and his two subordinates were not killing any of his dogs. He nodded slightly. His back-up plan would surely work then. He waited a moment...

"Hougen you dirty bastard, fight me head on!"

"I've already beaten you once you brat."

John was furious. He beat a dog's head into the ground and ripped two off his shoulder.

"Don't look down on me!"

A couple more mutts came at him, but he easily dodged and pinned them down.

"You aren't going to live a long life if you mess with me!"

Hougen licked his lips. In a moment, Rocket and his brothers would be returning soon... then he could execute the plan.

Gin meanwhile, pushed his way to another shack's roof, and Akame quickly met him.

"Akame, run now. Go to Ohu."

"Gin?"

"It's alright, I have John. Please run to Ohu, and... take care of my son for me."

_ He doesn't really expect to die here, does he?_

Akame wondered, picking up speed and running as fast as he could towards Ohu. A couple dogs managed to keep up with him at first, but they fell back as they were young and not in the best shape. He was still in perfect health despite his age, something he was now intensely grateful for. Wishing the best for his friends, he hurried off into the distance.

–

The fight had dragged on for hours, and yet it seems they haven't even taken out half of Hougen's soldiers. Gin and John's energy was fading fast, and Hougen knew it. When had had enough of the battle, he called Rocket and his brothers out to his side.

"Oi, Ohu mutts! Surrender now or that girl dies!"

Rocket, Jet, and Missile were holding Reika hostage. The Akita Inu had gone limp after an hour of struggling to get loose and appeared all but dead to Gin and John.

"That's disgusting, to drag an innocent girl into this!"

"Heh heh."

Gin was torn. He didn't want Reika to die, but he also knew they wouldn't be getting it easy if they surrendered to Hougen. He looked at John, who returned his gaze with a calm that was not seen often in the German Shepherd. He blinked, and turned to Hougen, eyes narrowed.

"We surrender."


	10. Traitors

**Ginga Densetsu Weed: **Traitors

Snow was falling, quietly, into the night. A lone dog was slowly making his way through the snow heading deeper into unknown territory. It was much of the same to him, he was of course, a nomad. He never stayed in one place too long. He narrowed his single eye and peered ahead. Two mutts were standing guard over... nothing it seemed. They were just standing there, waiting. Shrugging his heavy shoulders, the Great Pyrenees moved onwards, slowly approaching the dogs.

"Oi, oi! Where do you think your going?"

One barked, while the other attempted to look threatening. The stranger didn't even bat an eye, and continued walking.

"I am just a wanderer."

"That doesn't matter! No one enters Hougen-sama's territory unannounced!"

He kept moving closer. His single eye narrowed slightly in contempt.

"I don't give a damn whose territory it is."

"Bastard! We'll teach you respect!"

The world seemed to move in slow motion as the Pyrenees ducked underneath the attacking mutt, and castrated him. The mutt fell back in pain, while his companion just stood in there in shocked silence.

"I have no time for small fries like you."

He said simply spitting blood out of his mouth.

"Y-you! I won't forget this!"

The other mutt cried, carrying his friend off in another direction. The Pyrenees looked up at the still falling snow, towards the mountains.

"Hougen of the Alps, huh?"

–

Shouji flexed his claws against the tree trunk and pushed his way upwards, until he could rest comfortably on a large branch. They had lived here their whole lives, and hadn't gone off to Ohu simply because they were to young to become soldiers. Shouji had disagreed with this, knowing he was every bit as good (maybe a bit better) at fighting than his cousins Harutora, Nobutora, and Kagetora., not to mention they were only just the tiniest bit younger than them. He and his brothers had been itching to join in the battlefield, however their uncle Kurotora seemed determined to keep them here.

He could understand, why his uncle was over protective of him and his other uncle, Akatora, had died in the war against Akakabuto. And their father... Shouji sighed. Their father was dead because of him. If he hadn't been so reckless...

He pricked his ears, someone was approaching. He relaxed when he realized it was his youngest brother, Shigure. Out of them all, he had to admit Shigure was the most fragile. He wasn't too good at fighting and shy, not quite confident In himself. As the oldest, Shouji had vowed to do his best to protect his younger brothers, Shigure in particular. They all had been trained to protect themselves, but even so... he felt as if he had to step up to protect his siblings.

Shigure was calling for him now. He said that their uncle was looking for all of them, and had something important to say. Shouji clawed his way down the tree trunk and joined his brother, wondering what could be so urgent to his uncle.

As he and his three brothers faced their uncle, the dark colored Kai nodded his head. Two strangers came forward, one a large Great Dane, the other a Saluki. Both dogs appeared rather elderly, and Shouji noted the Dane had a blank look in his eyes, indicating he was blind.

"Ben, Cross, I'd like you to meet my nephews. Shouji, Buru, Dodo, and Shigure."

They each greeted the two dogs in turn.

"They told me their old territory had been taken over by some dumbass named 'Genba'. So they're going to be hanging around here for a little bit."

"I see, these are the dogs you've told us about."

Dodo replied, now recognizing these dogs as some of the original platoon leaders in Riki's pack. Buru nodded in agreement, his tone humble,

"It's a honor to be in your presence."

Cross laughed lightly at the formal attitude of the young Kais.

"You don't need to be so formal, Buru-chan."

"Haha, looks like Kurotora has really humbled you lot!"

Ben rumbled, his voice deep and low.

Kurotora snorted half-heartedly, though he had to admit, he was proud of his nephews. They had helped fill in the void he felt at the deaths of Harutora and Nobutora, along with his remaining son leaving for Ohu. Still, he knew his nephews were young and eager for battle. He knew they would be going off to Ohu soon and that they were itching to join in their first battles... they were descendants of the devil dogs of Kai of course. It was to be expected. And he would send them off proudly.

–

Once the full moon rose into the night sky, a young female Kishu snuck away from her resting place. Her green eyes scanned the area warily before leaping high into the trees, carefully weaving her way through to the only secluded spot. The only area safe from Hougen's eyes and ears. She wanted this time to be alone, to reflect on her job. She had been a part of a lesser dog pack before Hougen had started gathering boss dogs in the area, and she had wound up in his pack. Now, she was in a difficult position. She had been employed in the Alps to keep an eye out on danger, for the Ohu soldiers. She and her other five siblings each had been sent off into different parts of Japan to be their father's eyes and ears. They hadn't heard word from him, or each other, since they had been sent off.

She pawed her muzzle and looked up at the moon, wondering desperately how her siblings were doing. If she had ended up in a pack as dangerous as Hougen's, where could they be? And her father...

"Is it all clear?"

Her eyes widened and she crawled further back, hoping to stay out of view. Who was that? Why were they here? She listened in carefully, knowing that as long as she didn't get their attention, they wouldn't look up and spot her.

"Did you hear, Roshi, Tomi? Those prisoners they captured... it's Gin-sama and John-dono!"

Her father's comrades? She subconsciously leaned closer.

"Really, two of the top three leaders?"

"Our leaders?"

The black dog nodded, his eyes narrowed.

"I heard it from the guards... we have to do something!"

"Like what?"

"Somehow... we have to get them out!"

"Do you understand what your saying here, Lefty?"

"What if we get caught? What use will we be if we end up dead?"

"He has a point."

The Kishu female called out, nimbly leaping out of her hiding place. All three dogs, Lefty, Tomi, and Roshi, crouched back in a mixture of anger and fear.

"You were listening? Who are you?"

"Ah... my name's Suki. And believe me when I say, I want to help."

Roshi tilted his head sideways, confused.

"You do?"

She nodded.

"Those guys... they're friends with my dad. I know what Hougen does to his prisoners, and if he has my father's friends..."

Her claws gripped the ground below, her temper growing.

"I won't let him hurt them."

The three males looked back at each other, then Tomi spoke up,

"We need to think of a way to get them out..."

Suki lifted her head, eyes twinkling.

"That won't be a problem. We just need a good distraction and proper timing..."

–

Not too far outside of Ohu, Akame was still running as fast as he could manage. He had been running for almost three days straight, and he was beginning to tire. He feared he would collapse out of exhaustion and black out if he didn't find any Ohu dogs soon. He knew he had to at least find a place to stop and rest, lest he loose consciousness in the snow and freeze to death. At least, he noted, it wasn't snowing now, not that it mattered any. He knew this place by heart, and his winter coat had long come in to help block out the wind and ice.

He panted hard, and looked up. Gajou was in the distance. He tried to push himself further, but at last, his legs could not take any more. He fell to the ground and struggled to maintain his breathing. Slowly, he pushed his body upwards, only to fall back again. His eyes narrowed. So he wasn't as strong and enduring as he used to be. But he could still make it. Akame lifted one paw and pushed against the earth, slowly dragging himself towards Gajou. He would drag himself the rest of the way there if he had to.

The time seemed to crawl by, and it took him hours to even see Gajou in detail. Finally, he gave himself a moment to rest, hoping some dog would come along soon. He knew that he no longer had any strength to continue crawling, and he was dehydrated... he had spent all his time and energy running to Ohu. But, he knew he could hold on for just a little longer.

Patience was his element, after all.

–

"Oi, Ken, take a look at this!"

Kagetora cried out, beckoning his older friend closer. The Dane-Saluki mix looked ahead at a white Kishu, steadily staring back at them. He hadn't moved or said anything since Kagetora stumbled upon him while looking for prey. Ken recognized him instantly, however. From his description, and piercing red eyes, he knew this had to be Akame.

"Kage, how could you not recognize him? That's Akame-sama!"

"Akame?"

The Kishu inu nodded at his name, and finally rasped,

"I was sent by Gin... please take me to his son..."

Ken, however, quickly stopped the older dog before he could move.

"C'mon old man, you're outta breath!"

Kagetora crowed, turning back the way they had come,

"I'll go fetch him for ya instead. Ken, you get him some water."

"Oi, who do you think you are, cheeky bastard?"

Ken questioned, but did as the Kai ken had asked and went searching. He found an old tin can that would provide a container for the stream water not too far from here, and quickly filled it. He set it down in front of Akame and waited as the Kishu drank eagerly.

A moment later, Kagetora returned with Wilson, Weed, GB, and Shinku. They all gathered around Akame, waiting patiently.

"Ah... it's good to see you again, Wilson."

"And you."

He looked at the puppy in the center of the circle, who did not look even a year old.

"This is him? Weed?"

The puppy nodded at his name, tail wagging.

"It's good to meet you, Akame-san! Wilson told me all about how you became friends with my father!"

He smiled lightly, but in the back of his mind, he was already doubting Weed's strength. Gin of course, had been a puppy himself when he had joined Riki's pack... he even became the leader at a year old. But despite his age, Gin had shown courage and power. Intelligence and speed. This puppy... seemed all too innocent. Too fragile to lead a pack.

"Ah, I have a message for you, Weed. Your father, he wanted me to tell you that he's been captured, by Hougen. He's in the Alps, and in trouble. He sent me here so I could tell you this."

His message was finally received, and he could rest now. Finally, Akame allowed himself to fall into unconsciousness. He could just barely hear the echos of the Ohu dogs calling his name, but they quickly receded into silence.

–

And so Kagetora, Wilson, and Ken had decided to move out of Ohu. They left Akame behind with Mel, who had promised to take good care of the Kishu while they went out in search of more soldiers. They knew they would have no luck in the immediate Ohu area, as most of those dogs were pets that had either no wish to become involved or had already joined up with their army previous to Kaibutsu's attack. So they decided to travel towards the Alps, picking up whatever soldiers they could along the way. Wilson still remembered some old friends of his that had packs of soldiers that were considered Ohu's allies. However, only a couple of these packs were in immediate reach, some allies, would take more than a month to reach... if they were traveling non-stop.

Weed determinedly pushed on, however, and did his best to increase his stamina. He was barely keeping up however, but tried to look on the bright side of things as days and days of nearly endless running went on. Occasionally, he caught a glimpse of the meetings between pack leaders. He noticed that more often than not, Ken and Kagetora would begin fighting with the other dogs. Wilson had explained to him that his father had earned the respect of his allies this way, by proving his power and fighting skill in order to earn their loyalty.

As these fights grew more frequent, he made his decision. Late one night, he sought out Jerome, who was quietly sitting underneath a bare tree.

"Jerome-san?"

"Hm?"

Weed nervously clawed the ground.

"I wanted to ask you something."

"Go on."

"Will you teach me how to fight?"

He asked. Jerome gave him a perplexed expression.

"Anything in particular that brought this on?"

"Well... everyone's always talking about how I'm the son of this great leader and fighter... and how much my father accomplished when he was just a kid so..."

"You feel as if you need to rise up to their expectations?"

He nodded, glad that the Shepherd could read him so easily. Jerome stood up and stretched out his back legs.

"It's true that you have a reputation to keep up... but I wouldn't recommend pushing yourself too hard to surpass your father. In time, everyone should accept you for who you are, and not your legacy. In the meantime however... we better get started on your training."

Elsewhere, Rocket the Borzoi was listening quietly. _So... he doesn't even know how to fight? Interesting.. this leaves us with the advantage._

Quickly, he slipped out of sight and ran back to his brothers, where he relayed the information he had just heard.

"Heh, that's no surprise, is it, aniki? He's just a brat after all."

"Missile's right, bro. It's only a matter of getting close enough now."

He nodded.

"We will surely gain Hougen's respect once we bring him that pup's head. He didn't seem at all pleased once he found out Gin had a son."

"So, we should form a good plan. We'll only have one shot at this."

"Jet's right. We have to be careful..."

So it went on, with them traveling by day and resting by night. Of course for Weed, he spent that spare time training with Jerome. Often GB and Shinku would be woken by the young puppy collapsing between them, falling instantly into sleep after hours of training. GB had questioned Jerome more than once on how far he was pushing the puppy, but he had merely shrugged and said 'He will never learn otherwise'. But for all the harsh training, Weed grew stronger. Ken and Kagetora now noticed the puppy was keeping up with them, and was gaining more stamina. To Ken and Kagetora, this was a definite plus. They would now be able to stop less frequently and run much faster than they had been. However, they were having trouble finding more dogs willing to join their rescue army. They had at least thirty now, which wouldn't do against Hougen's much larger army. Wilson was running out of places for them to search as well. Ken decided they would rest in a clearing for the day and move on to some neighboring prefectures to continue looking.

At the moment, Weed was sleeping on Shinku's front legs. He had been up until sunrise fighting with Jerome. Even though he was making progress in his training, the Akita Inu was still loosing pretty badly to the German Shepherd. While he had been told it was understandable and that Jerome had been trained to fight from birth, it didn't do a good thing for his pride. He would still get frustrated whenever he didn't master a move quickly enough, or tired out long before his mentor. For the time being though, he could relax. They weren't running anymore, not for awhile at least. So he took this time to nap. However, the quiet peace would be shattered, as a shadow flickered out of the edge of Shinku's vision. She turned her head, but found nothing there. Feeling uneasy, she shifted slightly and listened hard. It was oddly silent.

Then, out of nowhere, a black and tan mutt rushed out into the open, heading straight for the still asleep puppy. Before she could react, he grabbed the puppy's scruff and ran off. He didn't get far, for an even faster dog jumped in front of his path. The stranger was a Borzoi with a light coat, and he knocked the mutt down easily. With a harsh growl, he forced the mutt into a corner.

"What do you think your doing, attacking a kid like that?"

"Shut up! That kid will be as good as dead when I deliver him to Hougen-sama!"

"I should kill you right now!"

"Wait!"

Shinku called. She had rushed to check on Weed after the mutt had dropped him, he had woken up, but was unharmed. Now, she went to the Borzoi's side.

"Let him go."

Both the Foxhound and Borzoi were surprised when Weed spoke up. The Borzoi looked back and forth slowly, and when Shinku nodded, he backed off with a growl.

"Alright, you heard the kid. Get out of here. Now."

The mutt didn't need to be told twice. He ran off without a second thought, leaving the Borzoi to introduce himself. He said he was called Rocket and that he had been looking for Gin's son. Needless to say, he joined their army without hesitation. Weed instantly took a liking to the Borzoi, though Shinku couldn't help but be unsettled. Something about the Borzoi seemed odd. She thought it was because of his eyes... they seemed rather intimidating. All the same, she pushed aside her misgivings and did her best not to be too judgmental. That didn't stop GB however, from noticing. He approached her one afternoon, and had asked what was wrong.

"I don't trust him."

She admitted finally. GB however, had brushed it off, and life went on. A few days later, Wilson split the group into pairs to hunt. Weed was left alone, as he was still tired from the rough training he had undergone the last night. It was then Rocket saw his chance. He knew an opportunity like this would not come again for awhile. There was a rustle in the bushes, but he did not react. He knew that it was Missile and Jet. Yet Weed still was resting, unaware of even Rocket's presence. Silently he gave the signal, and his brothers exited. He licked his lips. While his brothers were setting up a false scent trail... he could make his move. Weed had fallen asleep and was dozing lightly on his side. Rocket slowly moved forward, and opened his jaw, preparing to sink his teeth into Weed's neck...

–

Jerome paused, and twitched one ear. Shinku, his hunting partner, turned her head to look at him.

"Something wrong?"

Jerome sniffed the air, and replied,

"There's this strange scent..."

Shinku realized what he meant. She found that the scent seemed like Rocket's, but also, not. More importantly, didn't Rocket offer to stay behind to look after Weed? What would he be doing here? Unless...

"Follow me!"

She took Jerome's lead as they both raced back towards Weed, each fearing the worst. When they got there they found Rocket... with his fangs buried in Weed's neck. Jerome reacted first, rushing towards the Borzoi at lightning speed. Rocket, however, was faster. He dodged Jerome's attack and ran off, leaving Jerome and Shinku struggling to keep up.

_ How, how can he be so fast?_

She wondered, panting as she was falling farther and farther behind Jerome and Weed. Finally, she ran out of breath and was forced to stop. However, she quickly thought of another idea. Recognizing Ken's scent, she ran off to get him, hoping that Jerome would manage to rescue Weed while she got help.

Finally, Jerome cornered the traitor who still held the struggling Weed in his grasp. He narrowed his eyes and growled, issuing his final warning. Before he could step in, however, Weed twisted out of Rocket's grasp, landing back in the snow.

"I... I trusted you!"

And without warning, the Akita puppy lunged towards Rocket. The Borzoi however, merely smirked and dodged out of harm's way. Two other Borzois, both darker in color than Rocket, leaped out into the open to protect their brother. The darkest one kicked Weed out of the way while the lighter of the two kept Shinku back. Rocket smirked.

"This shows how soft you are Weed."

He paused and swiped his tongue around his muzzle.

"It seems you only share your father's looks... there's no way you'll ever inherit his warrior spirit!"

Jerome stepped forward once more, eyes blazing.

"Weed may be young, but he shows great potential. As his mentor, I will fight for his honor!"

Rocket tilted his head, and his brothers leaped to his side. Jet crouched down,

"Alright, face us all!"

The Borzoi then quickly clawed Jerome's shoulder, a wound that was not deep but very large. Blood trickled out of his slowly as the Shepherd staggered. Missile, seizing his chance, also lunged for Jerome's right side, adding another gash to his wounds. Stumbling backward, Jerome still managed to keep his ground. Then Rocket came last, heading for Jerome straight on. The Shepherd's reflexes kicked in, and he pushed himself forward into a vicious headbutt. They both fell back then, but Jerome still managed to take the blow. Rocket shook his head, then signaled once more to his brothers.

"Jet, Missile, it's time for our unique attack!"

He called, doubling back with his brothers. Jerome waited patiently, lowering his body into a defensive stance. The Borzoi brothers started running into line, Rocket in front. One brother leaped from the left and bounced off a tree before heading for Jerome. However, the Shepherd dodged underneath, but then was hit in the side by another Borzoi who came from the right. Rocket dealt the last blow, a deep cut to his cheek. But, Jerome wasn't finished yet. He mentally smirked, knowing that the Borzoi triplets had just given him the secret to beating them. As Rocket and his brothers fell in line again, he waited patiently for the first attack.

He intercepted the jumping Borzoi by headbutting his stomach, and dodging quickly to his left as the other came from the right. Finally he waited for Rocket. When he did not see him, his instincts kicked in and he ducked just as the eldest Borzoi flew over his head. He saw his chance, and pinned Rocket down, fangs bared. He hesitated just the slightest bit, then loosened his grip a little bit. He had to resist his instincts. He had to. He wouldn't give in... Weed would tell him what to do. But the urge to kill, to serve his original purpose... it was still there. Jerome blinked briefly, trying to shut out the voice telling him to kill.

"Jerome... let him go."

He stepped back, and walked away. Somehow, he knew this wasn't going to be the end of this.


	11. The Spirit of a Ohu Legend

**Ginga Densetsu Weed: **The Spirit of a Ohu Legend

Rocket silently walked ahead of his brothers, deep in thought. He knew that they would have to return to Hougen empty-handed, but somehow, that wasn't the issue he was most concerned with. He knew that as three of Hougen's most valuable allies, he would give them another chance. At the very least, he would be able to provide the report of the army's meager size. He frowned to himself.

He should've killed the little brat when he had had the chance.

–

Suki nodded to Hachi, a retriever mix, as she continued to her resting place. She had noticed the male visit Hougen's shack frequently, and deduced that he was Hougen's personal hunter. She didn't find it a surprise that Hougen was too lazy to go and hunt his own food, nor did it even phase her when he began flirting with her. As much as she despised being even near the Great Dane, she knew sucking up to him would be the only way to become higher up in the ranks. As she watched Hachi place Hougen's evening meal on his doorstep, an idea began to form in her mind. Her mother had always said that the best way to stop a problem from growing, was to stop it at the root. But now was not the time to think of that. Her first priority was to set John and Gin free. Lefty, Roshi, and Tomi had managed to get into the position as the new guards for the prisoners, as Hougen had killed the previous three for sleeping on the job. They had more than proven themselves, staying wide awake and earning a good reputation for the Great Dane. Suki had told them to wait, to wait patiently for the most appropriate time. She knew that in order for the escape plan to work they needed a genuine distraction. A distraction they had created would no doubt fail and land them in all in hot water.

She knew anything that gathered the pack as a whole and captured their attention would work. A meeting, a fight... she would easily be able to slip away without being noticed and give the signal to the others. She was about to go and hunt for her own meal when a loud ruckus caught her attention. The Borzoi triplets had returned and they were now approaching Hougen's shack. She watched, her interest piqued. Rocket, the eldest of the three, stepped forward as Hougen slipped out of the shadows and into the open. As if out nowhere, nearly the whole pack had gathered to watch as Rocket and his brother gave their report. Hougen was not pleased.

"You failed? You're telling me that the three of you, together, could not manage to kidnap and kill one little brat!"

"But Hougen-sama, his allies showed up at the last moment and-"

"SHUT UP!"

Hougen growled, teeth bared. He barked once, and the whole pack circled around the Borzois. Rocket, sensing what was happening, pleaded with the Great Dane,

"Please, Hougen-sama! This was all my idea, and I am the one responsible. As the oldest brother, I should take all the retribution!"

Hougen stood still, as if thinking this over. Then an evil grin appeared on his face.

"Very well. Since you demand the retribution, I shall hand it to you."

Hougen gestured to the dogs closest to Missile and Jet, and they both knocked the larger Borzois down and pinned them their. Both brothers struggled at first, but found it was useless. Hougen's smirk grew.

"Rip them apart. And make sure that he watches."

One mutt spoke up timidly,

"Ah, and what should we do with Rocket, Hougen-sama?"

Hougen didn't even look back as he scoffed,

"He's a failure and good as dead to me. Make sure that if he ever shows his face around here again, he's roadkill."

Suki couldn't bear to watch as Hougen's pack of mutts began cheering while Missile and Jet were torn apart, limb from limb. Trying her best to shut out the deafening screams, she slipped away towards the place where Gin and John were being held. As heartless as it sounded, this was the best distraction she could've hoped for.

–

The Great Pyrenees was still passing through Hougen's territory. The snow had ceased for a moment, which he was grateful for. He was from the southern region after all, and not very much used to it. However, he was soon drawn out of his thoughts by the sounds of a scuffle nearby. Following the sounds, he quickly located a young female being hassled by some more mutts. The Akita was struggling in vain to break free, but was not strong enough to break their hold on her. The Pyrenees narrowed his single eye, and called out,

"Let her go, small fries."

One dog, a cross between a Doberman and Lab, sneered,

"This isn't none of your business, old guy. She's Hougen's property."

"Oh?"

The Pyrenees swiped his tongue around his jaws. He lifted his head and then replied,

"Such a girl is wasted on a bastard like Hougen."

The Doberman-Lab cross looked taken aback, then grew angry.

"Don't talk about Hougen-sama like that, old man!"

He came rushing forward, jaws opening. The Pyrenees reared back and collided with him in a fierce headbutt, causing the mutt to crash into the snow. The last two rushing afterward, and were easily taken down with kicks to the head. That just left the Akita Inu, who was now free and approaching him hesitantly. She had a shy demeanor as she gave him her name and quietly asked for his.

"I don't have much of a name, Reika-san... but I'm mostly known as Hiro the Castrator."

"I see... thank you for rescuing me, Hiro-san."

"No problem. I can't stand guys like this."

He started heading towards what he hoped was the other edge of Hougen's territory. Reika hesitated. He turned his head, and responded,

"There's nothing to be afraid of. I'll protect you, Reika-san."

The Akita nodded, and quickly followed Hiro deeper into Hougen's territory. It took them awhile, but finally they were passing Hougen's safehouse. Thankfully, Hougen seemed to be distracted by something at the moment which made it easier for them to pass by his pack. They headed into the forest, safe for the moment.

Meanwhile, Suki slipped into the small shack where Gin and John were being held. The leaders of Ohu were both ragged and broken, barely alive. Slowly, she approached Gin. She was about to prod his shoulder with her paw to rouse him, but he opened one blue eye to gaze upwards at her.

"A-Akame?"

Gin's vision blurred, and then restored itself.

"No... you're not Akame... your eyes..."

He blinked. Those eyes...

"Suki-chan?"

Suki smiled.

"Yeah, it's me. Come on,"

She helped Gin to his paws while John rose on his own. Quickly she led them out of the shack and towards the edge of the forest. Tomi, Roshi, and Lefty followed, keeping up the rear in case they were discovered. John suddenly pricked his ears, and stopped.

"What is it, John-dono?"

Lefty asked, catching up with the German Shepherd. John's brown eyes narrowed and he turned back, readying himself into a fighting stance. They all turned around, and saw a Great Pyrenees along with an Akita Inu running towards them. They both stopped, and the Akita's jaw dropped in surprise.

"Gin-sama, John-sama!"

She cried.

Suki cocked her head.

"You guys know her?"

Gin nodded, while John gritted his teeth.

"It's a long story, and I'll explain later."

They kept running after that, for some time. Snow had begun to fall yet again, and their pace had slowed down considerably. Hiro and Reika were at the front with John, while she slowed her pace to walk alongside Gin. Lefty and his friends still remained at the back, keeping up their guard. During this time Gin had told her how they had been looking for Sakura, about his son Weed, and about Reika. Suki herself didn't have much to tell, other than her former boss had joined under Hougen's pack about three months ago.

Then, John stopped, standing stone still in the snow. He gritted his teeth.

"Suki, take Gin and leave. Now."

"John?"

"Now!"

He snapped. Suki sniffed the air, and realized what he was telling her. She nodded to the German Shepherd and hoisted Gin onto her back, struggling a bit to carry his weight. She ignored his protests as she jumped high into the trees, speeding up her pace considerably. As she concentrated on leaping from tree branch to tree branch, she found it wasn't Gin's protests that were bothering her, but her own. She had always looked up to Gin and John as her uncles, and having to leave John behind... when _**he**_ was coming...

No, she couldn't think about that! Her father had said this would be a part of her job someday... he had told her that one day she may have to abandon John to save Gin...

"I'm sorry, John."

Suki kept running, apologizing the entire way.

–

"Go on you lot, get out of here."

"We're not leaving, John-dono."

"Are you guys deaf, or complete morons? On the off chance it's both, that Hougen bastard is coming and you better get out of here before he does!"

The Shepherd yelled.

Lefty shook his head.

"If you intend to fight him, John-dono, then please... let us fight with you."

Roshi stepped forward,

"We were Ohu soldiers once... then our division was torn apart by the gigantic monster that destroyed our home."

"Hougen killed those who rebelled... and our only way to survive was to become his soldiers."

Tomi finished.

Lefty lifted his head and looked into John's eyes.

"We want to fight for Ohu... one last time."

John turned away, growling slightly.

"You guys... are dumb asses. But you're brave."

John stood tall, while the other three dogs took up positions beside him. Now, they would wait. They each knew that none of them had a very good chance of surviving the battle. They didn't care. All of them knew they would rather die as heroes rather than run off like cowards. Especially now that their leader was safe, and that Hiro and Reika had run off in another direction.

Soon, rows of dogs began appearing, heading towards them in a blind rush.

"Alright everyone..."

Roshi grinned. More dogs appeared behind the first wave.

"Get ready..."

Tomi and Lefty dug their paws into the ground.

"Let's tear them apart!"

John roared, rushing to collide head on with the first dog in line. Without hesitation he grabbed the mutt's ear and ripped it clean off, dodging another mutt's attack and using his fangs to cut a wound into his side. He kicked another male in the face and shoved yet another aside with his shoulder. Eyes blazing, he took on two or three at a time, leaving his three allies in awe. He smirked and picked up a fallen mutt, throwing him at the group leader before pounding another one into the snow. He felt alive, and young again. The blood was pumping in his veins, and he knew, that nothing could take him down now. He jumped from side to side, slicing dog after dog with his fangs. One black mutt came charging at him, but he reacted quickly. He cracked the other dog's neck and tossed him aside, roaring loudly. Lefty, Roshi, and Tomi all stopped in unison to gaze at the war-crazed German Shepherd, amazed at his fighting prowess. Then another wave of Hougen's soldiers came charging at them and they were thrown into battle again. The battle took hours, and yet they were still fighting off more and more of Hougen's pack. All four of them knew though, they couldn't hold out much longer. Even John, who had been hurt worst but yet had the most stamina of them all, knew he was running out of energy. He cured his old age and injured state as he beat down yet another dog.

_Damn, this can't go on forever!_

The mutt from earlier, the one who's ear he had sliced off, had him backed into a corner. He landed a blow across his muzzle, and kicked him in the gut. John gasped for air and nearly sank, but managed to land a blow of his own right between the other dog's eyes.

"Don't give up John-dono!"

Roshi called, trying to shake off a dog that was clinging to the back of his neck. Tomi rushed over and quickly dispatched the mutt, only to be kicked in the side by another dog. Lefty was fighting off a mob of dogs, and fighting bravely. However, he was soon pinned down by his now exposed throat. The black lab mix thrashed and kicked, while the leader mutt John had been facing earlier cackled.

"Lefty, you traitor! You keep switching sides!"

Lefty lifted his head and growled,

"We were never part of your worthless pack! We were always under Gin-sama and John-dono's leadership!"

The leader mutt took hold of his throat, and squeezed hard.

"Even though Hougen has gathered a pack of so many through bloodshed and blackmail, his pack isn't a real pack!"

Lefty coughed as the male's fangs dug deeper.

"His pack will never be a real pack because he has built it around fear and destruction! He will never be the leader of Ohu!"

Enraged, the one-eared mutt ripped Lefty's throat open. The black lab mix cried out in agony as he died, and a single tear rolled down his cheek. Spitting out blood, the one-eared dog scoffed,

"That idiot didn't know what he was talking about."

"The only idiot here, is you."

"Eh?"

"You listening, moron? No matter what you say, no matter what you do, you won't ever contain our spirit!"

He reared back,

"Now whoever wants to die, bring it on! I'll send you all straight to Hell!"

–

Suki thought she had taken her leader far enough, and decided to take a short rest. Gin had ceased protesting, though a sullen look had replaced his usual demeanor. She could understand why. She knew that by sending her and Gin away, and remaining behind, John had given himself a death sentence. As she pondered what to do now that Gin was safe, a rustling in the bushes caught the attention of the Akita. He grunted and tried to get into a standing position, but it was a shaky one at best.

A heavily scarred Saluki mix stepped out into the open. He looked surprised for a moment, but didn't get a chance to do anything as Suki picked up Gin again and ran off. She had mistaken the stranger for one of Hougen's minions, a Saluki she only knew by name, Rick. In her blind escape she didn't notice she had reached the end of the hill. She and Gin both tumbled down it, both of them ending up in the middle of a road. In the fall she had landed awkwardly on her side and was short of breath, but a car horn forced her instincts to react. She attempted to pick up Gin again, but the old Akita was faster and tossed her side, back to the safety of the side of the road.

"Gin!"

She cried out, trying to get back to save her father's friend, but to her relief, the car came to a halt just inches in front of Gin's muzzle. A pair of humans came out, and before she could even move, took Gin and drove off. Helpless, Suki could only watch and hope that these humans were kind ones.

"... Are you alright?"

Slowly, she looked over her shoulder. The Saluki mix from earlier was staring at her, a stoic look on his face. She gazed into his eyes, and realized that they were yellow. Relieved that her secret was safe, she rose to her paws.

"I'm fine. Sorry about running from you earlier... I mistook you for someone else."

"Is that so? Well, I'll be off then."

The male dog began walking off, but Suki called him back.

"Wait!"

He turned around slowly.

"Yes?

"... Is it so much trouble for you to give me your name?"

"I see... you're not from Kunsai so you probably haven't heard of me..."

He blinked.

"I'm the Lost Brother George."

Suki tilted her head. Where had she heard that name before? It sounded so... familiar...

"I'm Suki... thank you for concern, but I'd better get on my way now."

Quickly she leaped into the trees, hoping to make it back to Hougen before he realized she had run off, or worse, had been helping Gin. On the way back, she began to concoct a lie in case he had noticed. Meanwhile, George was looking at the treetops curiously.

"Hmmm... I'm certain I've seen that technique before... or at least heard of it."

He muttered. He was sure now, that he had been told stories about a dog who could leap into the trees like that... but it had been a long time ago. Shrugging his shoulders, George the Lost Brother continued his pace through the forest, hoping that he would eventually reach his old home, the place he had been born and raised in. And hopefully, find his mother and father.

–

John's breath came out in ragged gasp as he coughed violently. He was sustaining multiple small, but damaging wounds that were wearing him down. Tomi and Roshi were no better. He threw another dog over his shoulder as Roshi went down, one mongrel pinning him down onto his stomach and sinking his teeth into the mix's shoulders. He made a valiant attempt to rush forwards to help his comrade, but he was stopped as one spotted mutt bit into his rib. The bite was harsh, and he choked as the wound was made deeper.

He couldn't be beaten by Hougen's underlings! He ripped himself free, but did not react in time to dodge the cream colored dog that pushed him onto the ground. He turned onto his side, and realized that Tomi had also been taken down. Roshi had been rolled onto his back, Tomi still lay on his side. Both were breathing shallowly, blood dripping out from their wounds.

"John-dono... we were honored to fight with you."

Roshi whispered.

"Yeah... we can die happily knowing we were able to serve you as your comrades... even if it was for such a brief time..."

Tomi added, his voice hoarse.

John dug one paw into the snow.

"The hell are you saying? Don't tell me you're giving up now!"

Roshi's eyes slowly closed.

"I'm sorry, John-dono..."

"...We've reached our limit..."

Tomi rasped.

John pushed upwards to gain a little ground.

"J-John..."

A large paw smacked down on Tomi's head, ending his life in one blow. John's eyes widened.

"Haha, that was quite beautiful. Ah, but so foolish of them. After all, if they had the energy to make those lovely speeches, they could have used it to bite the enemy!"

The Great Dane sat down, scratching one ear with his hind leg. Hougen's eyes narrowed in displeasure when he realized that the only dog remaining was John.

"Oh, the old fart again? Where's Reika?"

"The hell you doing, you bastard!"

"Oh? It's quite cold out you know... and his body is still warm for now."

Hougen laughed.

"When he's cooled down, I'll sit on you!"

John growled.

"As if, you fucking pig!"

He made one last effort, and shoved off his captor, and rushed straight forwards at Hougen. He didn't put any effort into planning or thinking, all he could do now was go on headfirst with fangs bared. That was who he was at core, a fighter who needed nothing more than his brawn and might to get through the battle!

Hougen merely chuckled at this and jumped over his head, turning to face the German Shepherd.

"Why don't you just die already, old man?"

"Come face me yourself if you're in such a hurry!"

He flicked one ear, and dozens of his soldiers attacked John, beating him into the ground again. He laughed quietly.

John fell to the ground one last time, feeling his life fading away. Blood seeped into the snow, turning it from white to a deep pink color. Slowly his eyes rolled upward, to gaze up at the sky.

_I'm sorry Gin... looks like I won't be around for much longer..._

His vision blurred and shook.

_But I can guarantee you, that I won't rest until this bastard goes down. _

–

Weed was on his own in the woods, deep in thought. He was still shaken by Rocket's betrayal, though he had tried to hide it from the other dogs in the pack. He still believed he had his father's reputation to keep, and desperately wanted to hold to it. He hoped that one day he could be as strong as his father, and do all the stuff he had done in the stories his mother had told him. But somehow, he still was in doubt, that he could ever be like his father. He trained each night until his muscles ached, but he still had been unable to defend himself against the three Borzois. He sighed.

A twig snapped, and his ears pricked. Carefully, he sniffed the air and recognized two unfamiliar scents. Weed crouched down and hid himself out of sight as two dogs came into the clearing. One was an Akita female, the other a male Great Pyrenees with one eye.

"Ah, Hiro, your shoulder is bleeding again!"

The Pyrenees, Hiro, still continued walking, gritting his teeth with each step.

"That doesn't matter right now. I need to get you out of here, away from that Hougen bastard."

_Hougen?_

Weed hesitated slightly, then walked out into the open. Hiro moved in front of the Akita female on instinct, yet Weed did his best to look friendly. His eyes were welcoming as he offered the two some help, mentioning he was a part of a pack that could help them get some shelter. Hiro seemed wary, but Reika graciously accepted, letting Weed lead the way back to where Ken and Kagetora had set up their temporary base. Once they had arrived, Hiro took a moment to rest and explained what had happened. Everyone was shocked with a mixture of awe and terror as he told his story of rescuing Reika and meeting two of the legendary leaders. Weed listened intently as Hiro described his father, and that he had been carried off by a white Kishu named Suki.

"But John... John stayed behind."

Reika continued, her voice edged with deep concern. Hiro's single eye twitched at this, and shifted onto his stomach. Yet, he could not stand as he had exhausted all his energy fighting and guiding Reika out of Hougen's territory. He pawed the snow angrily.

"John, I kept my promise to you. I've gotten Reika to a safe place... now I need to go and help you.."

Before he could even attempt to get up again, Reika pushed him back down.

"You're not going anywhere in that state. You need time to rest."

She argued, settling down beside him. She looked helplessly at Weed, Kagetora, and Ken. The Kai and the Great Dane mix looked at each other and nodded simultaneously.

"Alright, we'll go in your place. Kagetora, get Shinku, GB, Hook, and Wilson. Weed, let's go on ahead."

The silver puppy nodded determinedly as he followed Ken into the forest. But, he could not stop thinking about what Hiro had said about his father. Who was Suki? Where did she take him? How was he going to find her in order to find out?

–

The Great Dane walked over to the German Shepherd and stood above him. Hougen sneered.

"Are you ready to beg for your life?"

John opened one eye and snarled.

"Like I'd ever beg to a snot-faced brat like you."

"Cheh, looks like you need another beat down. C'mon you lot, get him!"

He was being ripped apart, but he could barely feel a thing anymore. This was a bad sign. Blood poured out of his body, and one of his eyes became bloodied and mangled. Hougen shouted encouragement at his soldiers as they tore at him. His vision was blurring again, and he could feel even more of his life slipping away. Then, Hougen called them off, and he was on the ground again.

"So, have you changed your mind, you stubborn old man?"

John grinned.

"No such Ohu soldier would ever beg or plead for his life."

He turned his head slightly, his single eye closing gradually.

"Especially not to a shit-head like you."

Hougen gritted his teeth and roared angrily. He sunk his teeth into the scruff of John's neck, hurling him into the air. John's body fell heavily into the ground, and his head bashed against the earth. One fang dislodged from his mouth and landed in a heap of snow.

"When will you get tired of coming up with speeches like this? It's annoying!"

"Let me... tell you something else..."

He turned his head around and laughed,

"You will regret killing me, sooner or later!"

"GRAAAGH!"

Hougen yelled angrily, taking a hold of John's side and ripping out his intestine. The German Shepherd cried out in agony, but still did not give into Hougen. He bent his head and bit the part that remained, releasing Hougen's hold on his body. The Great Dane pulled back with the organ in his mouth, while John panted heavily.

"If you think... that everyone will give up in the end... you're wrong."

Hougen didn't give a chance to finish, as he took John's body in his mouth and rammed him against a tree. A branch dislodged from the trunk and fell into the snow. Reacting with sudden strength, John picked it up and smacked it into Hougen's face, watching with satisfaction as a trickle of blood ran down the Great Dane's forehead.

"B-Bastard..."

Hougen quivered. John sank to the ground, at his end.

"My spirit will live on, no matter how badly you destroy my body. Remember that..."

He allowed his body to collapse. Hougen, shocked, raced over to the Shepherd and began shaking his body.

"Oi, it's too soon for you to die, you bastard! Get up, get up! RARRGH!"

He gave up and allowed the corpse to fall. He tried to hide how badly he had been shaken as he headed back the way he had come. Once he had gone, John opened his single eye and flicked an ear.

"You gonna just stand there all night?"

He rasped. Slowly, a dog slipped out of the shadows. His eyes were sympathetic as he slowly knelt down beside the Shepherd and began licking his wounds.

"It's useless y'know... I'm gonna die."

The Borzoi lifted his head in a somber manner.

"I know... but I regret that I could do nothing to help you, John."

"Heh, it's alright... but can ya do me a favor...?"

"Of course."

John raised his head to look the Borzoi in the eyes.

"There's this dog called Gin, and I failed to protect him. So, will you tell him that I'm sorry?"

He nodded.

"That's good... what's your name?"

"... Rocket..."

He blinked.

"Ah, alright then Rocket... I'll leave it to you then... I'm going to travel down the River Styx now, and head straight to hell to face that demon bear, Akakabuto, once more..."

He could see the river now, and he confidently headed towards it. Two figures blurred into vision, dogs he remembered from a long time ago, but hadn't seen in quite awhile. One, a spaniel with only three legs, greeted him happily. The other, a grand Akita with many scars, nodded to him.

"Smith... and Riki?"

Both nodded in unison, before everything went white around him, and he couldn't see any more. But he was not afraid. He could feel his strength returning as his spirit was renewed, granting him a spiritual body that would never be destroyed or broken. His eyes shined with vigor and he licked his lips. He awaited the time when he would see that smug bastard Hougen's face again, so that he could wipe that smirk right off. And that day would come soon.

He would make sure of it.


	12. Kyoshiro, the Silver

**Ginga Densetsu Weed: **Kyoshiro, the Silver

Rocket felt his body shaking, as the all too recent memories of his brothers' passing flooded his mind. He sank into the ground as tears ran down his face.

_Sunshiro... we all failed you in the end..._ _Miki and Hidari were right all along..._

All he had ever wanted, was to become a valuable part of Sunshiro's pack. The old Hokkaido mix had taken them in when they were abandoned and raised them as his sons. He and his brothers however, were treated as the runts of the pack and bullied each day by two husky brothers known as Miki and Hidari. They beat them and treated he and his brothers like dirt. That is... until the day Sunshiro died to protect them...

"I couldn't protect my leader back then... and I didn't even try to help my brothers..."

He buried his head in between his paws.

"Why am I such a miserable failure?"

He had lost everything precious to him now... the only thing that remained was this promise, this oath he had to keep...

Rocket turned his head as he heard the sounds of hurried, rushed footsteps. He realized that it was too late to hide, as he was now staring face to face with a dog he'd never thought he'd see again.

There was a long pause that seemed to last forever as they stared at each other, in which Rocket grew more and more uncomfortable. He shuffled to the side a bit, making Ken and Weed flinch slightly, then bare their teeth in an angry snarl.

"What are you doing here?"

Ken barked. Rocket lowered his head, and turned his gaze upon John's corpse. Weed and Ken followed his gaze, and their expressions turned into ones of horror. Ken's eyes narrowed as his growl became deeper, more angry.

"What the hell happened to John-sama? Who did this?"

"Hougen..."

Ken's ears pricked and whirled around to face the Borzoi.

"And how do you know this?"

Rocket's eyes still remained on the ground, as he began to explain. When he had gotten to the promise he had made with John, the Great Dane mix seemed to calm down a bit. However, he still looked at Rocket with contempt, as he ordered Weed to run back and fetch Kagetora and the rest of the pack. He looked at the fallen bodies of John and his group of soldiers and sighed. Slowly, he began to dig with his large paws, pushing aside earth and snow in order to provide a grave for the dead soldiers. Rocket, without a word, began to help. Soon they had dug deep enough graves for John and his subordinates, and both Kagetora and Weed had returned with some help in order to bury them. Ken looked at John, and then noticed something lying on the ground a few feet away. He picked it up, and realized that it was John's fang. After John had been buried, he placed it at Hook's paws. The Labrador mix looked up at him in confusion.

"That's John-sama's fang. If you could take it to Ohu, I'm sure he would be able to rest more peacefully."

Hook nodded sincerely, understanding what Ken was asking to do. He took the fang with him and ran off towards Ohu, knowing he had to move quickly since he would be going alone through Hougen's territory. Ken watched him go, and then barked his orders at the back for them to return to their base. Before he could take a step, a tentative 'wait!' caught his attention. He turned and looked with disgust at the Borzoi Rocket, carefully making his way towards the Dane mix.

"I... I want to come with you... please..."

Ken and Kagetora looked at each other, doubt reflected in each others gaze. They both looked at Wilson. The old dog lifted his head and spoke.

"I believe we need all the help we can get."

Rocket lifted his head hopefully.

"However, trust is very easily broken and hard to rebuild. I suggest that we keep Rocket away from Weed at all times, until he has earned a place in the pack... that is, if you are willing to give him a second chance."

Ken and Kagetora found Wilson's words truthful, and decided to let Rocket back into the pack. However, they were careful to make sure that Weed was kept away from him, and someone always was watching Rocket. The Borzoi didn't seem to mind and hardly said a word as they traveled back to the base, where Hiro and Reika were waiting. Hiro had recovered some of his strength and was able to stand, albeit with some difficulty. Once they had all gathered, Rocket explained the recent passing of John and the others who had fought beside him. He sorrowfully relayed John's last words to the rest of the pack, tears in his eyes. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and threw back his head and howled mournfully. Weed looked up in surprise, pity and understanding in his eyes. He, as if on reflex, also howled, leading the rest of the pack into a deep lamentation for their fallen soldiers. As the tears ran down, Rocket apologized one last time, to all those he had betrayed. For his brothers... for John... he would make amends.

–

Gin's vision blurred and faded, then slowly cleared as he took in his surroundings. He was in a room that was completely white, and nearly devoid of all life. However, a cough caught his attention and he shifted ever so slightly to view another dog... a German Shepherd...

Gin's eyes blinked furiously, for he feared he was imagining things. But no matter how many times he closed and opened his eyes, the shape of a male German Shepherd dog remained. But could it really be? Gin tried to lift his head but found he could hardly move, much to his irritation. However, his shifting had alerted the other dog, who rolled over to face him.

"Ah, you're awake already. Glad to see you alive."

Gin stifled a gasp as he looked into the Shepherd's brown eyes. So familiar...

"J-John?"

He croaked, his vision blurring.

John flicked one ear and swished his tail impatiently.

"Listen old man, I don't know what they put ya on, but my name's Matt. M-A-T-T."

Gin's eyes narrowed in confusion. Surely, this dog must be joking? He spoke, acted, and looked just like John... how could he not be? Rarely, was he ever mistaken. He had never been surer, that this dog before him was John. Lying his head back down, Gin sighed.

"What is this place?"

"A vet's place. You're in the Intensive Care Unit, cause of the damage you've taken."

Gin then noticed the bandages wrapped around his body, fresh and clean. However, underneath his wounds still ached terribly. 'Matt' scratched one ear with his front leg, muttering curses under his breath. He caught Gin's eye and grunted.

"Case you're wondering, I'm here cause of this."

'Matt' groaned and flipped onto his other side, showing the bullet hole that was steadily healing. Gin's eyes softened in sympathy as he nodded.

"I've been here awhile, almost a year now... goddamn hunter broke my rib... now my lungs ain't so good... damn him..."

His eyes shifted back to the Akita Inu, who was listening quietly.

"So, dare I ask what happened to you?"

Gin's gaze shifted to the clean white tiles of the floor.

"It's a long story."

Matt gave him a look, then replied,

"You think either of us is going anywhere anytime soon?"

–

"Shiga?"

"Ah yes... you see, there's a legendary boss out there who goes by the name, Kyoshiro the Silver... Hougen's been trying to recruit him for awhile, but he always refuses."

"What would Hougen want with this guy?"

"The rumors circulating around him say that he's a fighter with ten years of experience, and that he's never been beaten. Also, that he has over two hundred loyal followers..."

"What? Two hundred?"

Rocket nodded.

"If we can get Kyoshiro of Shiga on our side, surely we will be able to overpower Hougen's army."

Wilson nodded thoughtfully, while Ken and Kagetora looked at each other in disbelief. Kagetora highly doubted someone like that could have gone unnoticed by their pack for so long, but he was eager to set out. The young Kai was the most hot-blooded out of his family, and was itching for a good fight.

"I'm all for it then, what about you Ken?"

"If he is true to the rumors, then he sounds like a truly powerful ally."

So the decision was made for their pack to set out for Shiga. The traveling was rough, as periodic snowstorms began impairing their journey up the mountains. Jerome, with his previous training and years of traveling in harsh elements, had taken up the lead, but was still experiencing difficulty. For Shinku, GB, and Weed, the going was even tougher. Rocket, near the back, was keeping to himself. Just like the others, he was not prepared when a gust of snowy wind burst through the mountains, battering them with snow and ice. Keeping his paws firmly rooted into his foot-hold, Rocket narrowed his eyes against the icy blast. When it seemed as if the wind would not cease, Jerome called back down to them,

"I don't think this storm will be stopping any time soon. I see a cave further up ahead, hang on just a bit further while I guide you all to it!"

Carefully, they all trekked up the mountain until they reached the cave Jerome had spoken of. When Rocket finally approached its entrance he narrowed his eyes. Hadn't he heard about this cave before...? He remembered that something particularly unwelcoming had come up about this place, this one of the few reasons Hougen had trouble sending messengers to try and recruit Kyoshiro. Periodic snow storms in the winter, a tough climb, and this cave that housed...

–

Nearly all the dogs had gone inside, now, and just as an angry roar pierced the air did Rocket realize what it was he had been thinking of. Bear!

All of the pack came rushing out into the open as a large grizzly reared back onto its hind legs, swiping at the air with its claws. Jerome, Ken, Kagetora, and Wilson were both defending against the bear's attacks and ushering the other dogs to safety, so they did not notice Weed was caught at the edge of the cliff with no place to go. Unfortunately, the bear also realized this chance and lumbered threatningly towards the Akita puppy, jaws salivating.

"No!"

Before he even realized what he was doing, Rocket was racing forwards, easily beating the bear to the silver puppy and standing between them. As the bear came closer and closer, Rocket bared his teeth, not backing down. He was willing to defend Weed, even if it cost him his life. Because he had failed too many dogs before, and he wasn't going to let it happen again. As the bear raised one paw, preparing to strike, Rocket grabbed Weed in his jaws and dashed around, praying he wouldn't lose his footing. Thankfully, he skidded around and landed heavily into the snow with Weed still in his jaws. He watched in relief as Ken and Kagetora together pushed the bear back, until it finally gave up and retreated into the distance.

"Are you alright, Weed?"

He asked, inspecting the puppy for injuries. Finding none, he looked into the Akita's eyes. New respect lay in their depths, and something else... hope? Or was it... trust? Before Weed could even answer Rocket's question, Jerome stepped in between, raising his head to look straight at Rocket. The Borzoi was about to back away when the German Shepherd spoke,

"You have proven your loyalty in more ways than one."

Then, he turned and entered the cave with Ken, Kagetora, and Wilson. The rest of the stunned pack followed, eager to emerge themselves in the warmth of the shelter. Weed bounded after them, then stopped when he realized that Rocket was not following him. Wagging his tail, he called out,

"Let's go, Rocket!"

A little shocked, but pleased, the Borzoi followed the little Akita Inu into the cave. He knew he still had a long way to go before he gained the trust of all the pack members, but he was no longer alone. Slowly, he would regain all of their trust, and prove his loyalty to Ohu... and perhaps remain there as one of their soldiers.

–

A long ways away, the Saluki-Dane mix known as 'The Lost Brother George' was slowly returning to the territory he had been born in. Being a loner by nature, he had left his family a long time ago, and did not desire in the least to live with them. Life in solitude suited him well, and if not for the rumors he had heard about the winds of war, he wouldn't have even set out on this journey. But this talk about a tyrannical Great Dane by the name of 'Hougen-sama' had caused a sliver of doubt to grow in his mind. While he knew his parents had seen better years in their youth, he did not doubt their strength. However, he was also very protective of his family, especially after... that one incident.

Blocking the memory from his mind, George began noticing the familiar landmarks of the place he was born and raised in. Although it was covered in snow and littered with tree branches, he could almost picture it when he was young, full of green life and small animals. Raising his muzzle, George took a deep sniff. Sure enough, he picked up the scent of his father and mother. He had entered their territory... now all that was left to do was find them.

–

As they finally arrived in Shiga, Weed was overtaken by how strange this land looked. High, rocky cliffs stretched out as far as he could see, and nearly every surface was covered in snow. With Rocket leading the way, he began to seek out Kyoshiro's base. He himself doubted that the rumors were accurate, as he were sure no enemy of the Silver Warrior were allowed into his base, and free to leave alive. He paused and lifted his head, confused, as a sound echoed back to them. He looked at Jerome, who looked as if he had heard it too. Then it echoed back, louder. Finally, Jerome Rocket turned their heads and noticed a mutt running towards them, yelling something incomprehensible. GB, Shinku, Kagetora, Ken, and Weed all stepped forward to get a closer look, when from out of nowhere, a Kishu Inu sprung into the air, fangs bared. With an angry growl, he ripped the mutt's ear clean off. The mutt cried out in anguish as he crashed in front of GB, causing the Setter to jump back in a panic.

The Kishu Inu skidded over to him, and raised one paw. He smacked the mutt hard, growling,

"Shut up and take it like a real dog, you bastard!"

Fangs exposed, the Kishu Inu jumped once again towards the mutt, ready to strike. But before he could, Weed dashed in, headbutting the Kishu in the side and standing protectively in front of the mutt. He knew perfectly well, that the Kishu had been ready to kill this mutt, and he couldn't let that happen. As the Kishu Inu picked himself up from the ground, eyes narrowed, Weed spoke, trying to keep his voice level and calm,

"I don't know what he did... but there's no need to be so harsh... he's apologizing now, so can't you forgive him?"

Instead of looking at him, the Kishu began to look around, momentarily confused.

"Eh, where the hell did all of you come from?"

"You don't mean to say you didn't notice your own surroundings?"

Rocket questioned.

The Kishu Inu grinned.

"When the blood rushes to my head, I find it hard to concentrate on anything else."

"But you've calmed down now... we can talk about this."

Weed replied.

"Brat! You're strangers here and you have no right to intervene!"

The Kishu snapped back.

Jerome was lost in thought at this point, wondering how such a youngster could muster such strength and confidence. GB, sympathetic with this mutt nudged him to his paws. He told the other dog that a fight would soon break out if he did not leave. With a quick thank you, the mutt began hurrying off into the distance. The Kishu however, noticed this and barked out in objection, racing after the mutt. Weed however, stood in front of him once more, along with Rocket, Jerome, and Hiro. The white Kishu growled and backed up a bit, then leaped high over their heads, landing closer to the mutt. Quickly he seized the mutt by the throat and dug in deep with his fangs, not affected by the mutt's kicks and struggles.

"Struggle all you want, bastard! I won't forgive you, and I definitely won't let it end quickly!"

He placed his paw over the snout of the mutt, pressing it deeper into the snow.

"Suffocate and die!"

"That's enough, kid!"

Shinku shouted, shoving the Kishu aside while Rocket lifted him into the air. Dangling by his scruff, the Kishu still put up a fight, kicking and scratching at the Borzoi in an attempt to get himself loose. Shinku leaned down by the mutt, checking his condition.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Hah... he... geh.."

The mutt, unable to speak properly, nodded his head.

Rocket, angered by this brutality, tossed the Kishu to the side.

"If this is what your intentions truly are, then we'll be your opponents!"

The Kishu picked himself up, eyes narrowed in extreme anger.

"There are people like you everywhere... you are all blind to the suffering of others."

He lifted his head, and howled. The sound echoed briefly off the cliff walls, and then, the rushing, pounding of many footsteps. Weed looked left and right, and his eyes widened as dogs came from all directions, calling out eagerly.

The Kishu Inu took a few steps back, and smugly declared,

"Since you are so eager to intrude upon my territory... let's have a fight to settle things once and for all!"

Rocket looked around wildly.

"Who... the hell are you?"

The Kishu licked his face, chuckling.

"Kyoshiro, the Silver..."


	13. Duel

**Ginga Densetsu Weed: **Duel

Kyoshiro's followers surrounded Weed and his pack in a circle, blocking off everyone until he and Kyoshiro stood alone in the center. The Kishu Inu licked his lips slowly, then bared his teeth.

"Keep that old bastard from running away!"

He called to a couple of mutts, who kept the injured dog pinned forcefully in the snow. Weed, not wanting to listen to the mutt's suffering, cried out in protest.

"What did he do that was so horrible? He can't be that bad if he's crying and begging for mercy!"

The Shiga's eyes narrowed.

"I suppose you should know... just why that bastard over there deserves to die."

He turned his head and looked backward, into the mass of his followers. He nodded and spoke in a gentle tone that seemed unfitting for such a bold dog.

"It's alright now. You can come out."

Slowly, a brown and white puppy slinked out into the center, slowly approaching Kyoshiro. He was very young, younger than four months, and was quaking with fear. He sat down beside Kyoshiro, and on closer inspection Weed could tell that the mutt was thin and small, and very beaten up.

"That piece of shit over there... is Teru's father. One day Teru came home after trying for hours to find more food for his father... and his father accused him of eating up what little stash they had. Teru wasn't lying when he said that he didn't take it... but his father wouldn't believe him."

Kyoshiro lifted his head and glared at Teru's father, teeth bared in a snarl.

"He beat him to the point of breaking his teeth. Tore at his ears until he almost ripped em off. Nearly gave him a concussion from slamming him against the walls of their shack. He would have died if I hadn't stepped in."

"No parent... should ever do something as horrible as that... no one..."

Teru's father suddenly cut in with a pitiful whimper, a desperate plea.

"Please, I'm sorry! Forgive me!"

"Shut up! No one gave you any right to speak!"

Kyoshiro barked, fangs bared as he took a few rushed steps toward the mutt. Shinku instinctively moved forwards to protect him, though hearing Kyoshiro's story had lowered her opinion of the nameless mutt beneath her.

"What do you think you're going to do? Kill him in front of his son?"

"You're an intruder in my territory and have no say on what goes on!"

Teru, shaking with fear, still stood in the center as he was too frightened to move. Reika, feeling a deep empathy for the puppy, slipped towards him and began soothing him by licking some of the blood and dirt off of his face. Teru soothed by Reika's motherly action, stopped shaking and settled in between her front legs.

"Alright, I'll let him decide then! Teru."

Kyoshiro laid his body down into the snow, settling onto his stomach, so he could look into Teru's eyes.

"What do you think Teru? Should your father be punished for what he did to you? Does he deserve any forgiveness after what's he done?"

"Please forgive your father Teru! Please!"

Teru shied away and cried heavily, cuddling closer to Reika for support.

"Someone like him... can't be my father! _Waaaaaahh_!"

Kyoshrio nodded solemnly.

"Alright guys, he's decided! Grab him!"

He called, racing towards the mutts. His followers shouted in agreement and excitement, while the four who had been guarding Teru's father grabbed one limb each and raced after their leader. Weed shouted out in protest and immediately followed Kyoshrio and his pack to the edge of a cliff, where a tall waterfall crashed down into a river far below. Kyoshiro stood at the edge, howling excitedly.

"Go!"

On his command, the four who had been holding the mutt tossed him carelessly down the waterfall, much to Weed's horror. A panicked yell was heard, then a large splash. Kyoshiro shouted down the cliff,

"You hear me, scum? You ain't that kid's father anymore, and I'm taking your place! If you come within five miles of my son, you be slaughtered without mercy!"

Kyoshiro, pumped with adrenaline, temporarily forgot all about Weed and his pack as he called the rest of his pack to return to him. With a bark at Teru to follow, he and the rest of the pack disappeared off into the distance, leaving Weed and his pack to watch in stunned silence.

–

George slowly made his way through the shrubbery, cautious. He had searched every inch of his parent's old territory, but had eventually found out it had been taken over, and his parents had left. So, he had tracked them all the way to Yamanashi, the place the Devil Dogs of Kai, along with his father, had been born. It hadn't been easy traveling all that way, but now he was sure he had finally found them. They were resting together in the center of the clearing, near a tree stump. Slowly, Cross rose from her spot besides Ben, and stood facing the other Saluki. After a brief silence, George spoke,

"Hello... mother."

Cross regarded him with a look of mild concern, then replied,

"You've returned."

He blinked.

"I have."

He could see the unspoken question lingering in her gaze, and he decided to address it himself.

"You're wondering why I've returned... and I won't mince words with you..."

He paused, trying to pick the best words for the news he had to bear.

"A foul tyrant marches onto Ohu... and wherever he goes, death is sure to follow."

–

Suki clawed open the rabbit carcass neatly with her paws, in preparation for Hougen's meal. With the success of her last plot, she felt new confidence. She was certain that, if she could get this plan to work, she could eliminate this problem quickly, and silently. Suki had found some poisonous yew berries that would suffice as a poison strong enough to kill Hougen. Just to be sure, she had carefully stuffed four of them into the rabbit's insides, certain that they would not be visible until too late. Once she had closed up the rabbit again, she carried it towards Hachi's spot outside Hougen's shack. She almost stepped out into the open, but hesitated. More than once she had heard rumors circulate through the pack, and dogs quickly turning on each other to avoid Hougen's wrath.

She had to be careful. So, she waited patiently until Hachi returned, with his own catch for Hougen. Her eyes narrowed in relief. It was another rabbit, snow white just like hers. Slowly, she slid out, carrying her rabbit towards Hachi. He nodded to her, then listened intently while she asked him to check on the patrol guards. He went off, not suspicious in the least, while she made the switch. Taking the clean rabbit with her, Suki leaped up into the tree tops, waiting. Her whole body was tense as Hougen strolled out, dragging the food into the building.

Suki waited. Her claws had sunk deep into the bark of the tree branch, her whole body stiff from waiting so long. Finally, a loud yell pierced the air like the thunder from a storm. Suki's ears perked up, and she listened intently. She watched Hachi approach the shack, curious. Suddenly, Hougen burst outwards, the half-eaten rabbit dangling from his jaws.

"HACHI! WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING, YOU PRICK?"

In a blind rage, Hougen threw the rabbit into Hachi's face, terrifying the hapless mutt. Suki watched in horror as Hougen began drooling and his lips curled back, exposing his fangs. He picked up Hachi by his throat, growling and snarling. Blood splattered onto the snow as Hougen shook Hachi again and again, shouting things incoherent to her. She turned away as Hougen dropped Hachi's unmoving body onto the ground and walked off. She lingered there for several moments afterward, until at last, she turned, and raced off into the trees.

If she remained, she would die. So she ran off, far, far away, never to return.

–

The hospital room was clean, white, pristine. It made his head hurt, not just from the unnatural brightness, but from the sheer fact that starring at the colorless walls for so long was giving him a headache. He was bored of this place, and longed to be out in the woods again, hunting. Matt sighed. He knew he could never go there again. Not after what he did. He growled. It pissed him off, that he had to stay here, while those things remained free. _They_ should be locked up, not _him_. Matt rolled his eyes. _Damn humans, thinking they're superior to everything else. The only reason I'm stuck here is because I'm a 'threat' to their 'innocent children'. Hah!_

When Gin had spoken fondly of his old master, a boy called Daisuke, Matt hadn't tried very hard to hide his contempt for humans. If he was anything, he was honest with his feelings. He hadn't bothered to explain why though... he didn't think it mattered. He was gone, and that was it. Still... the way Gin had talked, about his story, his life, had entertained Matt somewhat. The vivid details of the battles and scenery Gin had encountered in his traveling had made Matt almost believe he was there himself, experiencing it, living it. But... no. He was stuck here. Forever.

Gin flicked one ear, and turned over.

"Feeling better today?"

Matt asked, bitter. He knew that once Gin healed up, he would be released. Adopted or simply left out in the wild, he didn't know, but he would get to leave. He would go and find _his_ son, and get everything Matt would never be able to have.

"Yes. Thank you for your concern."

"Do you miss her?"

Matt questioned suddenly, lifting his head to look straight at the silver Akita. Gin nodded, knowing the German Shepherd was speaking of Sakura. Deep down, he was still grieving for her, however much he tried to hide it. John had always been able to see his true feelings, which made him even more certain that this dog, by any other name, was his best friend. He was convinced that, somehow, Matt didn't remember who he was, and that he would remember in time... he would wait for his friend for however long it took.

He owed it to him.

–

"And that's why I think it would be best to get Kurotora and his nephews. Ohu will fall without the proper defense."

Ben nodded, and answered his son.

"There is wisdom in your words, George. Especially given the current situations you have told us about."

The old Great Dane rose to his paws, and Cross followed, guiding him to the exit of their home.

"We will find Chutora's sons and tell Kuro that they'll be getting their first taste of battle."

–

Night had fallen, and he was back in his shelter, pawing desperately at the ground. He uncovered pawful after pawful of dirt and earth, but no food was to be found. He flopped to the ground in despair.

"All of my emergency supply is gone... what am I gonna do now?"

He moaned, his torn ear still stinging from the pain. He rubbed a paw against it and growled,

"Damn kids..."

Out of nowhere, two figures stood in his doorway, the darkness of the night concealing their identities. One of them spoke, his voice cold and calculating.

"Looks like you've got quite a problem on your hands there..."

He looked up, frightened. The other spoke up, his voice nearly identical to the others, save it was a bit more gruff.

"We might be able to offer you our... assistance."

Both of them licked their lips, while he whimpered in fear. Both of them chuckled darkly.

–

Slowly, he slipped out into the darkness, his breath coming out in foggy clouds. He puffed as he continued to jog further away from the shack, following the tracks he and his pack had left behind. Weed's eyes narrowed in concentration as his thoughts were drawn to the white Kishu, Kyoshiro the Silver. Despite the advice of Jerome, Kagetora, and Ken, he decided that Kyoshiro must join his pack. He would convince the Kishu Inu any way he had to... his father needed his help.

Weed paused to catch his breath and take in his surroundings. He had reached the spot where he had last seen Kyoshiro, and could hear the waterfall's dull roar in the background. He sniffed the ground, picking up the Kishu's scent, and wordlessly, like GB had taught him, began to follow its trail. He came to a clearing that he had not come across with his pack... yet there were fresh pawprints in the snow. They did not carry the scent of any one of his friends... so whose were they? Before he could ponder that any further, his ears picked up the sharp, eager cries of Kyoshiro's followers, followed by a few panicked screams for help.

Teru's father came running over the horizon, screaming in terror. Kyoshiro followed not far behind, growling angrily. Weed watched, shocked, as Kyoshiro pounced on the mutt's back, tearing into his spine with his fangs.

"I warned you, I warned you! And you didn't listen! You know what's gonna happen to you now? DO YA?"

He bit harder, while Teru's father groaned in agony. Teru himself stood amongst Kyoshiro's followers, shouting encouragement.

"Kill him, Kyoshiro! He's not my father!"

Teru's father's eyes rolled upwards, to look back into the distance. Two figures, barely visable, stood waiting. Silently, he bid them to hurry up with it before he screamed once more in pain. Weed rushed at Kyoshiro right then, fury in his eyes as he shouted Kyoshiro's name and barreled into the Kishu's side. The scarred dog fell to his side in the snow with a pained grunt, but appeared unhurt as he rolled onto his stomach. He snarled at the silver furred Akita.

"Kyoshiro, I thought you were better than that! If you think that's justice, you don't have a clue what justice is!"

In his fit of rage, Weed grabbed onto Kyoshiro's back paw and smacked him about in the snow, tossing him into a group of his followers. He panted as he tried to calm down, his teeth still bared.

"This isn't good... he's gone and started a fight instead of talking it through..."

Rocket murmured.

"Yeah... he's not gonna like that..."

GB whimpered.

"That kid needs to learn to control his temper..."

Shinku added.

"Should we go out there and help?"

Ken and Kagetora asked.

"There is no point in us going down there. Weed has to handle this on his own."

Jerome concluded.

Hiro, who had been taking this all in silently at Reika's side, suddenly looked over to his left. Two Dobermans were standing in the bushes, talking. He could not hear what they were saying, but who were they? Reika, who had turned her head to see what he had been looking at, voiced his thoughts.

"Um... who are those guys?"

Shinku narrowed her eyes.

"They don't look like any of Kyoshiro's dogs... they look like trouble."

"Alright, surround him!"

Kyoshiro growled, then smirked as his pack circled around him and the Akita. Once they were all in formation, he licked his lips and prepared himself. Elseware, out of sight of the Kishu, the two Dobermans remained, watching intently.

"Brother... we've lost our chance."

"Yeah... the brat got in the way."

"We coulda had him."

"We should start over. Let's go."

Both of them raced into the darkness, not completely unnoticed. Rocket spotted the two Dobermans and, along with GB, raced after them. Kyoshiro also sent two of his dogs after them, a sense of foreboding probing his mind. Pushing it aside, he turned to face the silver Akita. He walked towards Weed, teeth bared.

"It's been a while since I've been thrown down... the only dog that threw me down was my Dad when I was two months old... and that was the only time."

Weed stared back, intimidated.

"You are the one who doesn't know a thing about justice. You have no right to open your mouth!"

Weed blinked.

"Let me be honest... I came to ask for your help. "

"Huh?"

"But now... I'm disappointed, and disgusted with you. I thought we could talk things through together and you'd understand ... but I guess not."

"It's too bad Kyoshiro. I don't need anything from you now."

"WHAT?"

Kyoshiro snarled, taking a few steps forward. Weed unconsciously took a few steps back, but the crowd of dogs behind him shoved him forward again. Kyoshiro grinned, and licked his lips.

"There's no going back now. You've got a bone to pick with me, and I won't let you run away."

"I never run from anything."

"Oh, _reallly_? How impressive!"

Kyoshiro jeered, leaping into the air high above Weed's head. The Akita dodged backwards at the last moment, but was not saved from Kyoshiro's wrath. The Kishu grabbed hold of his leg and dragged him down to the snow, then took hold of his neck. Weed, not to be taken down so easily, grabbed Kyoshiro's neck in turn and shoved the Kishu off of him. Together they rolled over and over in the snow, running into some of Kyoshiro's dogs. Weed, using one of the moves Jerome had taught him for this kind of situation, used his body weight to shift to a more balanced position, and threw Kyoshiro off of him. The Kishu landed on all four paws, grinning.

"Heheh, not bad Weed."

"You remembered my name? I'm glad!"

He rushed forwards, fangs bared, while the rest of the dogs circling them cheered. Up above them, Hiro, Reika, Jerome, Ken, Kagetora, and Shinku were watching.

"They've started."

Hiro commented, while Reika watched with wide eyes.

"Weed is trying to prove himself to Kyoshiro. Let's watch for a bit."

Ken and Kagetora watched intently, admiring the skills Weed was displaying.

"Heh, the kid's a chip off the old block!"

Ken bragged, while Kage countered,

"Oi oi, he learned more from me than you! He's got the tora-ge blood!"

"Jerome taught him more than both of you combined!"

Shinku teased, nudging the Dane-Saluki mix and the Kai Ken simultaneously.

Suddenly, two mutts rushed forward, growing impatient with the fight.

"Leader, leader! Let us kill him!"

"He's not worthy to fight you!"

Weed, using his honed reflexes, jumped on the tan mutt's head and leaped over them both, amazing Kyoshiro with his agility and jumping power. _This kid... isn't normal... _

"Humph. Weed, why do you waste your time with that pack of mean, useless adults?"

"Mean? Useless?"

"That's right. They're liars, all of em. They don't care about their kids, they just use them. I bet that pack of yours don't even think of you as a comrade!"

"No, that's not true! All of my comrades are my friends!"

"Idiot. Are you so blind that you can't see they're using you?"

Weed snarled.

"Don't. Insult. My. Friends."

Kyoshiro gaped, then growled slowly.

"I.. don't want to hate you, Kyoshiro."

Kyoshiro's fangs became fully exposed at this. _Cheeky brat!_

"Kyoshiro, punishing this guy in front of everyone.. it's too much! Parents are parents, no matter how bad they are! If this child wants his father dead... it's an absolute **mistake**."

"Spoiled brat. The parents should be the ones teaching their children about love. But,"

The scarred Kishu turned to glare at Teru's father.

"Sometimes, love is _not_ shown."

"Then shouldn't you teach him love, instead of hate?"

"Brat, you could never understand!"

He leaped after the Akita, grabbing hold of his throat.

"I will protect all of my kids, from anyone who gets in my way!"

He snarled, throwing Weed down into the snow. The Akita landed on his side, hard, and had the wind knocked out of him. Gasping for breath, he watched as Kyoshiro slowly approached him.

"If you apologize now... I'll forgive you. I'm not the heartless demon you think I am, Weed..."

He walked forwards, the only sound heard was the soft crunch of the snow as it was crushed under his paws. He stopped when a small voice broke into the crowd.

"Kyoshiro, kill him! That guy doesn't know what he's talking about! Do it!"

Weed turned his head to look at Kyoshiro.

"Look. See how your words and actions have affected those around you."

"Slaughter him, Kyo-!"

"Shut up, Teru!"

The mutt puppy blinked in surprise, then shoved his tail between his legs.

Kyoshiro barked,

"Hey, someone take the kid away."

"Wha? Why? I wanna see..."

"Alright kid, come on."

Teru cried out in protest as he was dragged away by another mutt, but his cries were cut off as he caught Kyoshiro's hard gaze. He silently allowed himself to be carried away, while Kyoshiro watched.

"The talking has gone on for long enough... let's finish what we started."

Weed nodded, his determination shining his eyes. Slowly, he and Kyoshiro circled each other, when Kyoshiro broke the tension by rushing forwards. Step by step, Weed matched his pace until Kyoshiro jumped off of his head, shoving Weed's face into the snow. Smirking, the scarred Kishu began to dig in the snow. Weed watched him, confused.

"This is a friendly gift from me."

"What?"

Slowly, a small chuckle broke about Kyoshiro's dogs.

"Well, how do ya want it? Bigger? Wider?"

The laughter grew louder.

"I'm digging you a grave."

All the dogs were laughing loudly, like a pack of hyenas. Weed's ears flattened against his skull in anger.

"Stop treating this like a joke, Kyoshiro!"

He ran forwards, none the wiser to Kyoshiro's trick.

"Here it is Weed!"

He looked underneath himself to glare at the Akita.

"I've had ten times the life you've had!"

A large rock hit him square in the face, followed by several more, smaller stones. Weed skidded to a stop in the snow as more and more rocks pelted him in the face. Kyoshiro continued shoveling more at him, goading him,

"Well, how do you like it Weed? Are you enjoying my gift?"

His paws found the biggest rock, and he shoved it backwards with his paws.

"This will end it!"

The boulder hit him right between the eyes, and Weed's eyes rolled back into his head. He fell back into the snow, completely exposed. Kyoshiro turned around, regret showing on his face. _Sorry kid... but I have to keep leading this pack. They need me._

"What a shame. Here comes your death!"

"There it is!"

"Kyoshiro's killing attack!"

"He's finished!"

Kyoshiro was heading towards the ground, teeth aiming straight for Weed's throat. Up above, Jerome cried out in disbelief as the Kishu came closer. Weed still lay on the ground, helpless, unable to defend himself from Kyoshiro's killing attack... when out of nowhere, a scream pierced the air. Kyoshiro landed face down in the snow, Weed on his side a few inches away. Jerome and the rest of the group sighed in relief, and ran to Weed's side. To their surprise, both the Akita and Kishu ran off in the direction of the scream, with Kyoshiro's followers close behind.

Two of Kyoshiro's dogs lay in the snow, heavily wounded. One of them had lost his eye, the other had several wounds cutting neatly across his throat. At that moment, the mutt gurgled and died, while the one-eyed one cried heavily. Kyoshiro brushed his nose across the dead dog's muzzle, then turned to the one-eyed one.

"Who? Who did this?"

"Those guys who we were following... the Dobermans!"

Weed's eyes widened as he looked ahead. GB also was lying in the snow, panting, while Rocket limped over to him.

"Weed... we tried to help them but..."

The Borzoi looked over at GB.

"They were too fast, too strong."

"And their teeth... those guys aren't normal!"

GB whimpered.

Kyoshiro bared his teeth.

"I don't give a damn. They killed one of my kids! Two dogs are no match for all of us!"

Both he and his followers raced off, following the tell-tale pawprints left behind by the Dobermans. Weed followed along, matching steps with Kyoshiro.

"Weed wait!"

"Come back!"

"Why's he running along with them?"

GB asked, while Rocket shrugged. Not long after, Jerome and the rest of the group caught up, Shinku rushing to GB's side at once. She licked his wounds urgently, while Jerome questioned Rocket on what had happened. Meanwhile, Weed continued to follow Kyoshiro, until the scarred Kishu asked,

"Why are you following us?"

"To find whoever did this."

"The hell do you care?"

"It's the same reason as you. I won't forgive anyone who harms my friends."

"Oh, is that so?"

They came upon a fork in the path, with a large mound of snow in front of them.

"The footprints separated?"

Weed thought aloud, sniffing at the prints. Kyoshiro, catching onto his idea, sent half of his group in one direction and the other in the opposite direction. He noticed Teru racing off with one group, until Kyoshiro called him over.

"You don't have to go with them. You can wait here with me."

Teru panted, and tried to hide his weakness.

"I'm fine. Stop treating me like a kid."

"Heh, with how you were acting earlier?"

Teru avoided his gaze.

"I know sometimes we get hasty and rowdy... but you took it too far Teru."

The puppy's head lowered in shame. Feeling pity for him, Kyoshiro lifted the puppy onto his head.

"One day, when you become a real dog, Teru... we can scare the adults together. "

The puppy smiled and perked up instantly.

"Yeah, I want to become a real dog like you Kyoshiro!"

"Heh, alright then."

He placed Teru atop the mound, watching as the puppy played. Weed watched as well with a smile on his face. Kyoshiro caught his gaze and narrowed his eyes.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing."

Kyoshiro turned his gaze back to Teru.

"I wasn't lying to you when I said I treated all of them like they were my kids. Every one of them were abused by their parents... some had it worse than others. So I take their parents' place, and raise them. And now, all of us will raise Teru together."

_ Kyoshiro... you are not a bad person. I definitely want you as one of my allies. _

Weed thought.

Then, the sounds of rushing pawsteps signaled the return of Kyoshiro's pack. Echoed voices of confusion clamored about the group, until Kyoshiro silenced them.

"Jiro, give the report. Where are they?"

"Um. Leader... the pawprints lead all of us back here."

"What?"

The sound of a lump of snow crashing to the ground caught all of their attention. Teru was gone.

"Teru?"

Kyoshiro called.

"Let me go! Let go let go let go LET GO!"

Teru cried, not too far away.

"Teru... Teru!"

Kyoshiro shouted, racing towards the sounds. He came to a sudden stop and stared in shock at what was in front of them. Two Dobermans stood in front of him... and Teru was in their jaws.

** AN:** Don't know how many readers notice, but I update my profile with updates on this story... so check it out for previews of the next chapter n such.


	14. True Bravery

**Ginga Densetsu Weed: **True Bravery

Kyoshiro's eyes narrowed in deep fury as he glared at the two Dobermans who held Teru prisoner. The Doberman with the cropped ears took note of his expression and tightened his jaws around the puppy's neck, causing Teru to choke and gasp in pain. The other Doberman remained silent, watching him carefully. Then, he spoke.

"Kyoshiro... tell all your friends to back off and face us yourself."

"... What do you want?"

Kyoshiro replied carefully, trying to think of a way out of this. The Doberman with the cropped ears smirked.

"Well..."

Weed looked about nervously. Something about these two Dobermans didn't quite feel right. They had a dark, suspicious, deadly aura about them that made feel uneasy.

"Do it."

Weed gasped and turned to look at Kyoshiro. The Kishu Inu looked calm and devoid of emotion as he continued,

"Teru doesn't care if he throws his life away. He would die for me if I asked him to."

"What?"

"That's right, isn't it Teru?"

Teru shed a few fearful tears, knowing that he was going to die soon.

"Everyone, watch with your own eyes, Teru's noble sacrifice."

Higher up, in a place where he could not be seen. Teru's father looked on, in partial fear and shock. All of Kyoshiro's pack gave their agreement, and he continued watching.

"Teru, you can die like a real dog can't you?"

"Y-yes... leader... father..."

One of the Dobermans yanked on Teru's neck hard, causing panic in the young dog.

"I'm not just a fighter, I'm a real soldier! I'd die a hundred times if that's what it took!"

He whimpered a bit, and continued,

"I'd do it, to be bigger than these two cowards! I'd do it so no more kids like me would be hurt, and that there'd be peace!"

Kyoshiro's eyes betrayed no emotion, but mentally he smiled.

"Well said Teru. You are a true dog. Those words you said... I will not forget them. I will make sure that peace will become a reality in our world."

Tears glistened against Teru's face as they rolled down freely, in deeper fear than before. Kyoshiro smirked, and lie down straight on his back in the snow, exposing his neck and soft underside. Weed looked on in shock, as did everyone else.

"Go straight for my neck. Do it, I won't resist. So as long as it's me and not him."

The lighter Doberman replied,

"First, send your followers away."

Kyoshiro turned his head to look over his shoulder. His pack was tense, awaiting orders.

"Get out. All of you."

A few protests rung out, but Kyoshiro snapped at them, and they all turned tail and rushed out of the clearing. Both Dobermans watched quietly, until the lighter one noticed that Weed hadn't left.

"You as well."

He ordered to the puppy, who remained standing. Lifting his chin, Weed said in a calm voice,

"I am not one of Kyoshiro's followers."

The lighter Doberman snapped,

"Get lost anyway."

Weed blinked.

"No. I have my own quarrel with you two. You've wounded my own comrades."

The darker Doberman questioned,

"What are you talking about brat?"

Weed bared his teeth.

"I came from Ohu, the land of paradise. I'm Weed, son of the legendary, shooting star Gin!"

Both of the Dobermans dropped Teru in their shock, which allowed the mutt to quickly escape out of the clearing. The darker Doberman chuckled, while the lighter one stared on coldly.

"So, that's Gin's son? What do you think, brother?"

The lighter Doberman swiped his tongue around his jaws.

"Looks like a runt to me. Come on, brother, this won't take long."

–

Jerome led the pack in a mad dash to the clearing where Weed had run off with Kyoshiro. Hiro, catching up, asked him what was wrong. Jerome paused for a moment, then answered,

"When Rocket and GB gave me the description of the Dobermans who had attacked them, I became worried. They had sounded familiar to me, as if I had known them. Then, I remembered..."

"Remembered what?"

They stopped at a ledge overlooking the clearing, where Jerome could now clearly see the two Doberman brothers, standing in front of Weed and Kyoshiro.

"That if my memory served me correctly, that these Dobermans are from the same facility I worked in... and that they are lethal killers."

–

"Brother... don't interfere."

"I understand... you take care of Kyoshiro, and I'll handle the runt."

Jerome watched as the two brothers split up and began slowly advancing towards their separate targets.

"There's no doubt about it... it's the two brothers who I had heard of back in the P4 facility. Two professional killers, Lector and Thunder, that I will never forget... Killer Fang!"

Thunder, the lighter Doberman could smell the hesitation in the silver Akita puppy known as Weed. Taking his advantage, he lunged forward, causing Weed to stumble and fall over in a panic. Thunder did not back down, snapping left and right as Weed dodged quickly. Weed ran a few paces backward, trying to catch his breath, when he felt a stinging sensation on his cheek. He felt a small trickle of blood run down his face, and gasped.

Kyoshiro, meanwhile, was outrunning Lector, the darker Doberman brother. Growing confident, he taunted Lector,

"Bring it on! Think you can tear my head off? Ha, like to see you try!"

He quickly turned as Lector caught up and prepared to grab hold of his neck, dodging in a quick turn. Lector raised his head up from the snow and growled, pursuing the scarred Kishu with ease. His teeth cut a small wound into Kyoshiro's tail that stung heavily as he crashed into the snow. Getting a hold of himself, Kyoshiro glared at the two assassins.

"What the hell is with their teeth? It's like..."

"Steel."

Weed and Kyoshiro looked at Thunder, who stared back quietly. Lector picked up where his brother left off, knowing Thunder spoke little.

"Our teeth are quite different, in the facility where we were trained we were given a deadly upgrade to our fangs... they are made of sharp steel that can cut through almost anything."

Jerome began to tell the rest of the story to Hiro and the pack.

"When the owners of the facility had concerned themselves with P4, they retired Lector and Thunder from their training. Unsatisfied, the two brothers escaped from the kennel they were placed in and sought extensive training under a new Boss. They trained hard, but even I do not know how much or for how long..."

Both brothers laughed and leaped for Kyoshiro and Weed, splitting up again as both the Akita and Kishu took off in different directions. Thunder chased after Weed relentlessly, snapping left and right, his jaws smacking shut with a sharp, metallic sound as his teeth closed on empty air.

"Hmph, what a brat. Running away? You really are a runt."

Jerome was watching intently, until a call alerted him to the arrival of Rocket and GB. He asked them about their injuries, and both of them noted that they were healing. Both the Setter and the Borzoi turned their attention to the fight going on below, GB leaning his shoulder against Shinku and Rocket lying down in the snow to give his hind leg a rest.

Weed was backed up against a tree, his fear rising. Thunder crept towards him slowly, his expression cold and blank. The blood was welling out of the cut on his cheek, making it hard for him to concentrate. His ears remained pinned against his skull as Thunder got closer. Suddenly, large jaws rushed towards his face, and he ducked on instinct, wincing when Thunder's jaws wrapped around the tree's trunk. Thunder ripped off a piece of bark, and spat it out.

Jerome nodded, while GB winced.

"There's no need to help him. Weed and I have been working in our training on how to anticipate an opponent's moves and dodging."

"Looks like it's paying off."

Shinku commented. All of them watched as Weed took up a defensive stance, and began growling intensely. Kagetora and Ken both looked surprised, then somewhat proud as they realized what was happening.

"Just like his father, huh Kage?"

Kagetora grinned.

"Yep. Even though he wasn't trained to be a bearhound, you can still see he has the blood and spirit of one."

"Not just any bearhound either..."

Wilson added. All turned to look at the elderly dog, who smiled.

"He's the son of Gin, the bearhound who took down the demon bear Akakabuto!"

Kyoshiro dodged in a circle around Lector's blows, but was unable to completely avoid him. A few more cuts slashed through on his side and foreleg as he was forced up into the air by the dark Doberman. Landing on his feet in the snow, he turned and decided it was time to use his special attack on the assassin. Digging quickly, he began pushing up more and more snow, searching for his valuable weapon. Lector walked towards him warily, sensing something was off.

"What? Are you trying to dig an escape route?"

Kyoshiro grinned over his shoulder.

"I'm digging your grave."

Lector snarled.

"You must be dreaming."

Out of nowhere, a nasally cry of warning stopped Lector in his tracks.

"Lector-san, don't! It's a trap, he's going to throw rocks at you!"

Lector noticed the mutt, the father of the puppy called Teru, and quickly moved out of the way. Kyoshiro, angered by the mutt's betrayal to his son, began tossing rocks quickly in the hope he may be quick enough to still get some hits in. Lector easily dodged around the stones, and took his chance.

Teru angrily raced up to his father, barking at him that he was interfering.

"Don't you see, you damn idiot? We have to stand up against Kyoshiro. Look at what he did to my ear! Look!"

"Shut up, coward! You have no right to tell me what to do when you're not even my father!"

"Listen to me!"

"No, my father is out there, protecting me! Something that you've never done!"

Kyoshiro could no longer outrun Lector. The Doberman leaned over and slashed a new cut over his cheek, causing him to tip over into the snow. He caught himself and spread his feet on the ground, balancing at the last moment, but it wasn't quick enough. Lector caught his neck in his jaws, andhe was slowly choking. He was sinking into the snow, unable to hold up his body when his oxygen was being cut off. He was finished, and he could hear Lector pointing that out, so he prepared himself for one last attack... when he felt his body being pulled into the air. He felt his body crash against something, and heard a familiar voice gasp in pain. Weed crashed into the ground, and was cut again by Thunder.

"You idiot... focus on your own opponent!"

Kyoshiro growled, feeling blood drip down his neck heavily. He watched as Weed was smacked around by Thunder. Finally, Weed sank down into a defensive crouch, panting in exhaustion. Thunder looked down on him.

"No running now... die."

Weed's heart was pumping fast, as Thunder opened his jaws and aimed for his throat. Feeling his body react in a way he hadn't known before, he lunged forward, but higher. His jaws sought a soft target, the flesh of Thunder's nose. Acting on instinct alone, he latched on, until Thunder shook him off. Blood dripped heavily out of the wound, while Thunder shook slightly. Weed licked his fangs, not liking the taste of blood on his teeth. He slowly rose, and crouched down, growling deeply at Thunder. Not caring about his wounds, he felt a deep fire, a need to keep fighting. He recalled what Jerome had taught him, about using his surroundings to his advantage. He spied a log, half buried in the snow, and made his plan. He and Thunder ran at each other, and Weed used his size to gain the upper hand. He slashed with his fangs at Thunder's chest, and turned about, watching as Thunder's eyes narrowed.

"Little shit.."

Thunder raced forward, annoyed by the Akita's attacks. They were flukes, he knew, and he wasn't going to be beaten by a runt! But he realized too late, that it was a trap. Weed had picked up the log and smacked it hard against Thunder's jaws. A loud crack split the air, and the log broke off in half as Thunder fell into the snow. Lector, hearing the sound, raced towards his brother in deep concern.

Hiro whistled in admiration.

"Right against the teeth."

Ken and Kage looked on proudly.

"Learns every time."

Jerome watched quietly, somehow knowing that this wasn't the end of the battle. His suspicions were correct, as Lector charge forward in a blind rush at Kyoshiro and Weed. Weed was saved, however, by Kyoshiro, who had thrown himself straight into the attack. His body spun through the air and landed hard into a snow drift, but the scarred Kishu rose, hurt but still standing.

"Your fight... is with me."

Teru's father had run off in fear. Lector and Thunder were losing, and the plan was going all wrong! He had to get out of here quick, before he was noticed. Not looking where he was going, he bumped into a Great Pyrenees and suddenly realized he was surrounded. The Pyrenees looked down at him with a single eye.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Kyoshiro was fighting Lector, and getting hit each time he leaped forward. Weed called out to him, trying to interfere in the battle, but Kyoshiro called him back each time. This was his fight.

"Why would you desert your child?"

Jerome asked coldly.

"Shut up, I have my reasons!"

"You don't even have the balls to stand up for your own kid?"

Shinku snapped.

Teru's father shrank back, tail between his legs.

"But I'm not strong like Kyoshiro! I can't fight like him, even if it is for my kid..."

"So that's how a dog should be?"

GB barked, while Rocket added,

"It's the father who sets the example! You should be out there anyway!"

"But, I can't!"

Kyoshiro squirmed and kicked, but it was no good. Lector had him pinned in the snow, and would not release his throat. Cursing, he continued to strike at the Doberman anywhere he could reach, but the iron grip did not loosen. Weed, about to help, was stopped as Thunder slowly rose, fury burning in his eyes.

"Don't forget... I am still alive, brat."

Kyoshiro choked, and called out to the silver Akita.

"Don't waste your energy. No matter what, I won't die. You fought for your comrades, now I will fight for all of my children. I will protect them till the end, like all fathers should!"

Lector tightened his grip, cutting Kyoshiro off. Just as the Kishu thought he was going to cross the river, he felt the pressure lift off his throat and gasped for breath. His eyes widened as Teru, brave Teru, scratched at Lector's face while clinging to his muzzle with his teeth. The attempt was futile, as the dark Doberman pinned the mutt puppy to the ground, with his neck exposed. Quickly, he set his teeth into the soft flesh, and the message was clear: If either of them moved, Teru would die.

The situation was the same for Jerome and the rest of the pack. They all knew that if they went out there, Teru would be killed. GB, Ken, Kagetora, and Shinku began arguing that they had to do something and tried to think of a solution, when Jerome spoke up.

"This is something the father should do."

Teru's father looked up at the Shepherd in fear. Wilson nodded with approval.

"You are the one they would never suspect."

"But I can't! I-"

"Have you no pride?"

Shinku snapped. The mutt shrinked back. Reika added,

"Any one of us would go down there if we could... but we can't! You're the only one who can save his life!"

The mutt looked down at the ground, ashamed. Memories flashed through his mind, and he shut his eyes in pain. When... when did he become so useless? The foxhound was right... he had no pride. Only shame. Down below, Thunder raised his head as he considered the silver puppy in front of him.

"Brat. Do yourself and the kid a favor... tear open Kyoshiro's throat. Now."

Teru shook his head as best as he could underneath the weight of Lector's paw.

"Don't do it, Weed-san! Don't listen to him!"

His face was smacked into the ground, and he said nothing else. Kyoshiro cursed, but was unable to pull his body up out of the ground. Then...

"Lector-san! I'll do it!"

Lector gazed at the mutt, and listened as he continued.

"Kyoshiro tore off my ear, and humiliated me in front of everyone. I want to be the one to kill him! I want him to feel my pain!"

"... How interesting... go on."

The mutt walked to Kyoshiro, ignoring the curses of his son. Fear built up inside his chest, but the words of Weed's pack were brought to his mind each time he thought of running away. Only he could do this. Only him. It would be his redemption. Kyoshiro's eyes rolled up to stare into his own.

"Is this... what you truly want?"

He nodded eagerly.

"Well, do it already!"

Lector snapped. The mutt gazed at his son, writhing and twitching underneath Lector's grasp, and growled angrily.

"What the hell are you doing to my son?"

Lector shocked, lifted his head up.

"Get your filthy paws off of him!"

Lector's body was thrown back with incredible force as Teru's father lunged at the Doberman, shoving him off of his son. For a moment the two rolled together in the snow, but Lector quickly caught his balance and faced the mutt. Thunder growled, his attention temporarily away from Weed. The puppy took this opportunity to grab hold of Thunder's paw and drag him down into the snow. As he called out to Teru, Lector came rushing towards him. Weed stood in front of Teru, protecting the younger dog with his body. Teru's father picked himself up out of the snow, and came rushing at Lector from the side. Lector, mildly annoyed, turned and leaped into the air, twisting his body so that his jaws wrapped around the mutt's neck. As he turned his body, Teru's father was thrown up into the air, landing a few feet further back. Bleeding from a raw wound in his neck, the mutt was easily disabled. Lector looked at him in disgust and moved on, moving towards Teru and Weed. Kyoshiro struggled to move his body upward, but wasn't able to stand. He knew that at this rate, he wouldn't be able to do anything.

"Get out of here, Teru, Weed!"

Lector continued advancing towards them.

"None of you are leaving here alive."

Just as Lector was about to make his killing blow, Teru's father grabbed hold of his hind paw and slammed him down into the snow, preventing him from attacking.

"Teru, run!"

"You piece of shit!"

Lector struggled, but the mutt wouldn't let him go.

"Teru... please forgive me! Your father is a coward, and I know I've done horrible things..."

The dark Doberman succeeded and pushed the mutt off of him, watching as his body slid backward into the snow. But he grew further annoyed as the mutt rose to stand on all four paws.

"I know it's too late... but in the end, your father will keep fighting for you until he dies!"

"Please don't forget that!"

The mutt looked into Teru's eyes, while tears dripped out of his own.

"Teru, I'm so sorry!"

His words were cut off as the Doberman bit his muzzle, so hard it felt as if his bones were cracking. He cried out in pain and anguish, crying out for Teru's forgiveness. Finally, Lector bit down once more on his muzzle, and all of his energy was gone. He screamed in pain and felt his body go numb as it fell onto the ground. He panted in pain and agony, while Teru looked on with mixed emotions. Jerome saw this chance and ordered the pack forward, all of them rushing down to give aide to Weed and Kyoshiro. Hiro was among the first of them, crying out curses to the Doberman brothers.

"Who are you, to interfere? We are Hougen's subordinates, and will not be taken down easily!"

"Don't talk big before taking me on!"

Hiro shouted back, preparing to wound Lector with his fangs. The Doberman however, jumped over him easily, landing gracefully onto the ground behind him and running faster than he could.

"A thick-headed idiot like you couldn't even hope to fight me!"

"How about me then?"

Jerome quickly caught up to Lector and brought him down, then tossed him back to Hiro. The Pyrenees grabbed the Doberman and began shaking him multiple times, jeering at him. Thunder, sensing things weren't going to end well, attempted to escape. GB ran ahead and blocked him off, then jumped out of the way when Hiro tossed Lector at Thunder. Both brothers fell down, but Lector did not rise again. Thunder looked on, hate burning in his eyes. He desperately wanted to help his brother, but without his fangs... he was useless.

"Are you alright, Weed?"

"Yes... but Kyoshiro..."

The scarred Kishu nodded.

"I'm fine."

Jerome looked at the two brothers.

"What should we do, Weed?"

The silver puppy approached Thunder, who was glaring at him. Then, out of nowhere, Thunder made a last ditch effort to bury his teeth into Weed's neck. Weed jumped back easily, sensing it beforehand.

"This is Kyoshiro's territory, and it is not a place for dogs like you to come and go as you please. Get out."

Thunder refused to move. Weed's temper flared.

"Get out!"

He threw Thunder several feet away, eyes narrowed. Then, slowly, Lector started to get up and follow his brother. Shinku nudged Weed, then expressed her doubts to him about letting two dangerous killers go free. Weed smiled at her, then said

"I won't finish off anyone who tries to escape. They're heavily wounded and outnumbered."

Kyoshiro watched in silence as Shinku began licking Weed's wounds. _I'd have killed them without a thought... how can he be so forgiving? _

"...eru? ...Teru?"

Everyone turned towards the sound. Weed's group looked on in pity as they saw Teru's father, dragging himself around, wandering aimlessly. He was searching for his son, and was somehow still standing after all that damage.

_Man, that guy sure can take a beating._

GB thought, then looked at Weed to see what he would do. The Akita Inu was not looking at the mutt anymore, but rather, at Kyoshiro and Teru.

"I'm so sorry Teru... forgive me Teru..."

Weed watched as the small puppy began to shake. Teru dug his claws into the snow, thankful for its solidity.

"Why are you saying this?"

He began to turn away, unable to believe it. Weed nudged the little puppy mutt with his muzzle.

"What do you mean, Teru? That's your father. Isn't it? He protected you. None of us would have made it without him."

"Weed-san don't say that! He's a jerk and not my father!"

Jerome walked over to Weed, and pointed with his muzzle. Teru's father was twitching, and the German Shepherd knew the mutt was nearing the end of his life. GB and Shinku had been trying to comfort the mutt, but he still kept asking for Teru, and his forgiveness. Jerome looked down at Teru.

"Your father is dying and won't last for much longer. He wishes for you to forgive him. Can you reach into your heart and do so?"

Teru refused to look. So as long as he didn't look...

Weed, getting impatient, snapped at the little puppy.

"Teru! That is your father, your only father! He is the only father you will ever have!"

Tears ran down the puppy's face. Sniffling, he whimpered and glanced at his father, lying there in the snow. Kyoshiro, who had been oddly silent for a time, stepped forward. Slowly, he made his way towards Teru in an uneven gait. Teru, still shaking, did not notice he had come up behind him. Kyoshiro gripped the puppy's scruff in his teeth, and tossed him towards the dying mutt. The little puppy landed heavily in the snow, crying out in pain.

"Father!"

Teru whimpered, looking up at Kyoshiro with hurt. Kyoshiro narrowed his eyes, and the hard edge in his voice intensified as he rebuked the puppy.

"I'm not your father Teru. Weed was right. That guy there,"

Teru lowered his head to glance at his father. He was barely breathing.

"Is the only father you have in the world. He was willing to give his life to help you and me both, no matter how much of a coward he was..."

Kyoshiro glared down at Teru.

"Do you think he deserves to die like this? Without his son by his side?"

"I..."

Teru gasped as he felt movement in the snow beside him. His father was making one last ditch effort to stand. He hadn't realized his son was right next to him. Teru's eyes watered as more tears threatened to fall. Suddenly, he was looking into his father's eyes, and he could not look away. Teru watched helplessly as a few tears rolled back from his father's eyes. Then his father sank down into the snow...and was still. His tears were on the brink of escaping, and they spilled over when he realized he was too late. Desperate, he began to lick his father's wounds, not caring as the tears kept on coming. He cried, whimpered, even screamed, but nothing would change. His father was dead.

Weed's ears lowered slightly. Somehow, this scene had become too familiar to him. He was grateful that the relationship with his mother had been better, and that somewhere, he had a father who was waiting for him. His thoughts were drawn to Mel, who had also lost his mother when they had first arrived in Gajou. Though he hadn't been there himself, Weed felt the pain like it was his own. Kyoshiro looked at him, feeling as if he were beginning to understand the silver Akita. Then, he made a decision. Before he could announce it, the arrival of the rest of his pack interrupted. They all clamored around him, licking at his wounds and asking what had happened to the Doberman assassins.

"It's alright, everyone. Those two ran off while they were still half-alive. Weed and his friends, saved my life."

"No way, a little scrap like him!"

"Well, he did challenge Kyoshiro before, remember?"

"Nearly lost too!"

One of the dogs noticed Teru, hovering over his father's body. Another follower, a crude mutt, crowed,

"Oh, so the old shit's dead huh?"

Kyoshiro took the mutt's muzzle in his mouth, and bit down, hard. The mutt whined in confusion and pain as Kyoshiro slammed him down into the ground.

"Listen here, all of you, and listen good. You watch your mouth when you talk about Teru's father. That guy, may have been a cowardly adult, but he fought for his son until he died. He deserves your respect."

He walked away from the group, glancing at Teru. His voice softened a bit as he added,

"Leave Teru to grieve."

As he headed towards the silver Akita, Kyoshiro reflected on what had happened. _That kid... no... Weed... was right. Even though I was saving so many dogs... and giving them the love they were denied... I took a place I can never take. There's potential in all of the adults... but I have to give them a chance. If I had tried to force Teru's father to change, it wouldn't have happened. Weed and his friends gave him the courage to change himself and fight for a chance at redeeming himself... something that I wouldn't have given him. Teru... would have hated his father. He... would've ended up like me._

Kyoshiro grit his teeth, and tried to force the memories from his head. A mangy mutt, not very big but menacing, standing over him. A beautiful white Kishu, suddenly fading. His three little sisters... and that one brother whom he tried to save. Kyoshiro bit his tongue, feeling the blood from his wounds dripping down. A few drops fell into the snow, but he pressed on.

_I promised all of you that I would never let what happened to me, happen to anyone ever again. But what I was really doing... was making them like myself. Growing up so full of distrust and hate... _

He knew, deep down, that not everyone deserved the chance that Teru's father had gotten. He knew the backgrounds and stories of each dog in his pack, and some of them made him want to tear out his fur in rage. Those parents... were not parents. But now, he knew that they were not all the same.

_Suzuki... Komadori... Aika... and Ko... I will keep my promise this time. Truly. _

Kyoshiro stood in front of Weed, blood dripping down from his head wound onto his muzzle. Reaching with his tongue, he swiped it off, not relishing the bitter taste.

"Well, where to... Leader."

The word tasted wrong in his mouth, but he meant it with all he had to give. He would follow Weed anywhere, no matter what. Lifting his head, he let out a booming voice to address his pack.

"Listen up, you lot! I'm going to follow this guy anywhere he goes! I'll bring down that fat ass Hougen, and make him eat his own asshole! Me and Weed, we'll make this world a true paradise to live in! Anyone object to that?"

Weed was astonished and watched, open-mouthed, as all of Kyoshiro's pack let out yells of disagreement. All of them were consenting to join his pack. Several cried out their loyalty to Kyoshiro.

"I'd follow Kyoshiro to hell and back!"

"I'd die over and over if he'd ask me to!"

"All of us will stay with you to the end!"

GB grinned at Weed.

"You did it Weed!"

Shinku blinked.

"Looks like that guy has a heart after all. Good job kid."

She nudged Weed. The Akita puppy smiled, and looked at Kyoshiro. The scarred Kishu had a look in his eyes, a look of pure determination.

"Weed, I have to tell you. All of these guys... they are my pack. I am putting them into your paws hoping that they can turn into brighter and purer colors than they are now... their fate is not just my responsibility anymore."

Weed listened, taking in his words. Kyoshiro met his gaze evenly.

"Don't throw them away."

"I won't."

Kyoshiro nodded. Then, with a howl, he and Weed's pack raced off into the night.

–

Suki wearily kept walking down the path. The sun had risen, and it was nearly noon. Though she could barely keep walking forward, she knew that if she stopped even for a moment she would be as good as dead. She counted her blessings, after all, the clear blue sky meant good weather for the day. The snow was light and not a problem for her, though her pads were cracked from walking in it for so long. Her eyes were bloodshot, as she had not slept in a few days. But she had to keep going. She had to find her father, and Ohu. Suki paused, suddenly aware of several different scents. Dogs, all unfamiliar. Suki tensed up, looking for a spot to take cover. There was none. Bracing herself to sprint, Suki suddenly paused as she realized that these dogs were not any of Hougen's followers.

One, a brown and white Lab, was carrying prey in his jaws. He led a group of three dogs, two more adults and one Golden Retriever puppy. They regarded her with confusion and apprehension, until Suki realized she had taken a more threatening, aggressive stance. Quickly she lowered her tail and stood up straight, apologizing quietly. The Lab put down his prey and sniffed at her, then narrowed his eyes.

"Where do you come from? Who are you?"

"Please,"

Suki rasped,

"I have to get to Ohu. I need to find my father."

The Lab, looked at her warily.

"And who would that be?"

Getting impatient, Suki snapped,

"Akame! Ninja dog of Iga! One of the top three of Ohu!"

A husky mix gaped at her, as if she had suddenly grown another eye in the middle of her forehead. Suki snorted at him, then looked at the Lab. He was a pet dog, she noticed.

"You do look a lot like him... but I never knew Akame had children."

Suki snarled at him.

"That was the point! What do you think I was doing all this time? Living a cushy life in some human's arms?"

The Lab looked taken aback, and calmed his anger. There's no way this stranger could have known who he was or what happened to him.

"I'll take you to Akame, if you can swallow enough pride to give me your name."

"Suki."

The walk to Ohu was awkward and tense at the same time. Mel regarded the stranger with something like a mix of confusion and awe. Hook was right, she did look a lot like Akame, yet she didn't have the old dog's calm demeanor or friendly personality.

Once they had finally reached Gajou, Suki took off, following her father's scent. She found him lying on his stomach amidst one of the caverns in Gajou, lapping at water retrieved for him in an old tin can. His ears pricked up, and he looked at her, shocked.

"Suki-chan?"

"Dad... it's me."

She looked at her father. He was still staring at her.

"What's wrong?"

Akame regained his composure, and spoke,

"I thought..."

Suki tackled him, placing her head underneath his chin. Akame nuzzled his daughter, sighing softly.

"I thought you had died..."

Suki was torn between wanting snap at her father for not having faith in her, and comforting him. She could understand why he had thought she had died, considering what she had been sent to do... but she was also hurt he had had so little faith in her.

"Are your sisters and brothers...?"

Suki's eyes widened. So he thought...? ...All of them?

"I'm not sure."

She admitted. She straightened up, tail held high.

"But I have some information for you, about Hougen. But first, I have to tell you something."

Akame flicked one ear.

"About?"

Suki wagged her tail slightly.

"About my brilliant plan and the brave sacrifice of four brave males."

–

George waited patiently while his mother and father caught up to him. Even as he didn't want to admit it, his father Ben was blind and not getting any younger. Though he was still strong, at thirteen years old, he wasn't the same as he was. However, he was proud to know he could still count on his parents. He took the lead again as they caught up, heading towards Kai, where some old friends of his parents had returned to after the war had ended.

Chutora and Kurotora, the latter the only survivor of the Devil Brothers of Kai, had gone back home to raise their own families. Once Chutora had died, his mate had run off in grief to never be heard of again, leaving Kurotora and his mate, Emiko, to raise his children. Unfortunately, Emiko died of illness two years after Kagetora and his brothers were born, leaving Kurotora alone. George remembered vague memories of Cross and Ben teaching him, Ben, and Kagetora how to hunt, but let them slip away. Too often, he realized, memories led to pain.

"We're almost there dear."

"Ah, I know. I can smell Kuro's mangy hide from a mile away."

"Watch yourself, old man!"

Out of nowhere, Kurotora burst into the open, head-butting Ben with amazing force. Surprisingly, George watched his father take the blow and playfully shove back at the black Kai Ken.

"Haven't changed a bit, have ya, you stubborn asshole?"

Kurotora grinned, poking Ben with his muzzle. The old Kai turned and greeted Cross, then George.

"So, what brings you here? Must be important."

"It is."

George replied, his shoulders stiff. Quickly he explained what had happened and that they needed Kurotora and his nephews at Ohu. The old Kai listened intently, and his single eye shone with excitement.

"Ah, ah! I got ya, George. Let me fetch the brats, while you rest a moment."

George sat down, watching as Kurotora disappeared into the vegitation. The old Kai located the two sons he had with him, Nobutora and Harutora, then all of Chutora's sons. Shouji, Shigure, Buru, and Dodo all listened with interest as he relayed the situation. All of them were brave and strong, he knew. Though he understood the fighter spirit and need to battle in each of them, a part of him was reluctant to let them go. They, along with Kagetora, were all he had left. He thought back to his brothers, both of them done in by bears. His single eye narrowed. Damn things. They had taken a lot from him... but not his children and nephews. But... would he lose them, if this Hougen really was as a big of a threat as George said? Kurotora shook his head, and lead the way to where George and his parents were waiting.

He would trust Ohu with all of his children. He would help Gin.

–

In his dreams, she haunted him. Rather, the memories of her did. He saw everything as clearly as it had been. The pain of it all made him numb. Sometimes, she came when his eyes were still open. These day-dreams, they were the worst of them all. They were a constant reminder to him he had failed her. Gin's eyes were bloodshot and tired, but he did not wish to sleep anymore. Sleep always lead to Sakura... and he couldn't keep facing her like this. However, his body fought against him, trying to recuperate the energy it had lost trying to repair his wounds. He flicked one ear, and felt his eyes closing of their own will...

He dreamed again. Ohu grass beneath his paws, the afternoon sun blazing on. Cherry blossoms floated lazily to the ground, and then she was there. However, this memory was different. Sakura had three puppies with her... he recalled this memory when his three sons were born... but now they were full-grown. Two silver puppies, one darker than the other, and a red male. The dark silver and red male were both scarred, while the lightest puppy, the one in the middle, held an innocent, peaceful look. Sakura smiled at him.

"When you return, our sons will be waiting for you."

Gin reached out with his muzzle, to touch each of his sons that he had lost. As he brushed his muzzle against the one on the left, the dark silver puppy, he felt an ache in his mind. Then, a name. Joe. He repeated this with the puppy in the center, and the puppy on the right. Weed. Yukimura. Then, they all disappeared. He tried to hold onto them, but they faded all the same...

He woke sweating, but remembering. Three names. Joe. Weed. Yukimura. He would hold onto these names, and the faces of his children... he had to hold onto them until he found them again...

He knew now, what Sakura had been trying to tell him. He promised he would find them again.

He had to.

–

Back in Ohu, a brown and tan mutt was scouting the area. He sniffed, locating the scents of intruders Hook had told him about. There weren't very many, only about three or four, but Hook had still sent him out anyway to check it out. So far though, he wasn't finding anyone. He concluded that they must have been travelers passing through, that were probably long gone by now. Satisfied with this, the young male turned back towards Ohu. Before he could take more than a few steps, however, a pack of dogs jumped him. He had no chance to fight back as he was slammed to the ground. The other dogs growled and laughed as they held him there, toying with him for a bit until their leader arrived.

The mutt rolled his eyes backward as the torment ceased. He could tell their leader was approaching. He was a large dog, huge. A Harlequin Great Dane, his ears uncropped, his eyes a deep amber. The Great Dane approached him, then shoved his massive paw into the mutt's neck.

"Oh, so this is all Ohu has to offer? A group of mangy mutts?"

He crowed, digging his claws deeper into the mutt's neck. Grinning, the Great Dane reached forward, and snapped the young male's neck without a second thought. Licking his lips, the Great Dane cackled.

"My brother is going to be very pleased."

Quickly, he ordered his dogs to locate Gajou. Splitting them up into several groups, he sent them in all directions to search for any remaining Ohu mutts. Lifting his paw from the dead dog's body, the Great Dane moved off on his own, to wait. He scratched at his back, and grinned.

"Big brother, I'll make you proud."

–

Mel bit his paws nervously, looking out into the forests of Ohu. Everyone else had spread out to check the territory, or hunt He was the only one left behind, to watch Gajou in case any of these 'intruders' showed up. He was scared. What if they did really show up? How would he protect Gajou without the others? Breathing deep, Mel tried to remember what Akame had taught him about fighting. Tried as he might, the words of wisdom wouldn't come to his mind. Instead he looked back toward Gajou, though he couldn't see it from the clearing he was lying in.

Mel's ears perked up when he caught the sound of flapping. His tongue lolled in excitement as he realized the sound was coming from one of the many mountain birds that populated Ohu. Licking his lips, Mel decided that even if he had to stay here, he could still contribute by catching this bird. Readying himself into position, Mel kept his gaze on the mountain bird, which had settled on a berry bush to forage. Mel leaped forward, not willing to let this opportunity slip by. However, his aim was off, or perhaps his jump was not as powerful as Akame's. Either way, he missed and crashed into the berry bush. Persistent, Mel scrambled out and continued after the mountain bird, taking relief in the fact that they tired easily.

He finally cornered it in a ditch and held it down by its neck, not letting go until it had stopped moving. Grinning, the Golden Retriever crawled out of the ditch, holding up his prize. Akame would certainty be proud of him once he brought this bird back!

"Oh look, a brat. Maybe he can help us out."

Mel looked up. Five dogs stood in a half circle around him, and none of them looked friendly. Thinking quickly, Mel snatched up his mountain bird and fled, not watching where he was going. He slipped and fell into a snow drift, allowing the dogs to catch up with him. Once he had gotten himself out, the leader of them, a malamute mix with some nasty face scars, peered at him.

"Look kid. Didn't need ta run. Just want directions."

"Directions?"

A Dalmatian nodded. He flashed a toothy grin at Mel.

"Know a place called Futago Pass? Me and the guys here, we heard that the Ohu army's in need of soldiers."

Mel looked at the other dogs warily. Something about them didn't seem right. He could tell that they were lying. Thinking fast, Mel answered,

"Just keep going straight, until you reach the highway. Cross, and you'll reach Futago Pass."

He pointed with his paw for effect, trying to keep calm. The Husky mix looked at him strangely, but the Dalmatian bought it and poked him in the ribs.

"Thanks kid. For the directions,"

He snatched up Mel's bird.

"And for the meal."

Mel whined, in a mixture of anger and fear, as the five dogs made off in the direction he had sent them in. Then, he quickly ran back towards where Gajou really was. He had to call back the others for help! Once he had reached Gajou, Mel quickly climbed to its peak, slipping once or twice on the large boulders. At Gajou's summit, he could not spot Akame or Hook or anyone else. Knowing there was no other alternative, Mel threw back his head and howled.

Ben's ears pricked as he heard the distant howl, while George turned back to look at him.

"Did you hear something?"

Ben nodded. George pawed at the snow. Kurotora and his nephews had long since run ahead to Gajou, unable to deal with the slow pace. He had to admit he himself was feeling more and more anxious as time crawled by, but he didn't dare say anything to his father about the agonizingly slow pace. He had also remained behind to protect his parents, since Cross focused her attention on helping Ben around obstacles such as fallen logs hidden underneath the snow. Sighing, George could only hope they hadn't arrived at a bad time.

Akame and Suki had heard the howl as well, and were in a rush to get back. Both were speeding through the snow so quickly they nearly missed a group of intruders ahead. Father and daughter simultaneously leaped into the trees, taking cover among the thick branches of some pines. Suki watched, then snorted when she realized none of the mutts had even heard them approaching. They continued muttering to themselves. Carefully balancing on a thinner branch, Suki joined her father to get a better view. Her eyes widened as a large Harlequin Great Dane approached the group, swaggering confidently into the center. Both of them looked at each other. How did Hougen get here so quickly?

The amber-eyed Great Dane let out an order for the group to rest, and the mutts all did so. Akame's shoulder brushed against his daughter's neck as he leaned forward. He whispered quietly,

"Were his numbers this large when you were with him?"

"No. He seems to be gaining more and more each day."

Suki replied, trying to get a closer look at Hougen. Then she noticed something was different about this Great Dane. Even from a distance, her sharp eyes were able to pick out that this dog still had his ears, and that his eyes were a deep amber, unlike Hougen, who's ears had been cut and whose eyes were green.

"Dad, that's not Hougen. Look at his ears."

Akame nodded, impressed with his daughter's observation. But who was this stranger then, who looked so much like Hougen? A relative, perhaps? His attention turned to a Rottweiler who was racing towards the group, shouting loudly.

"Genba-sama! We've nearly taken out all the Ohu soldiers around here! Nick's group should be back soon."

The Great Dane nodded.

"Who got away?"

The Rottweiler looked nervous for a moment, then answered,

"A Labrador got away from Nick's group, and I think Rando smelled a kid around here somewhere. He went after him, but I dunno if he got him or not."

Genba flexed his shoulders.

"It doesn't matter. The only ones left are so weak we could walk all over them."

Genba pounded his paw into the snow to emphasize his point, then continued,

"We'll clean em up in less than five minutes, so relax for now and save your strength."

–

Rando raced into Gajou, his eyes scrunched up. He knew that brat was lying to them! And there he was, atop Gajou, howling like a little moron. Rando bared his teeth and barreled forward, eager to rip the little kid apart. Once Mel spotted the husky mix, he quivered. What had happened to Akame, Suki, Hook? Trying to quit trembling, Mel listened as the dogs all yelled insults at him. Rando was the loudest, mocking him by thanking Mel for all his help. Mel continued to quiver and shake,

"I-I have friends! T-t-they'll be back soon!"

Rando flicked one ear. Then swiped his tongue across his teeth.

"Do you mean that Lab, those Kishus, and the other mutts?"

"W-What did you do to them?"

The Dalmatian spat a wing bone onto the ground. Then, he stomped on it with his paw, shattering it.

"We tore them apart brat. Same as we're gonna do to you unless you hand over Gajou."

"N-no.."

Mel whispered. His shaking continued even more violently, and he began to sway back and forth. Rando and his crowd began insulting him again, but Mel could hardly hear them. Frightened, tears began to well into his eyes.

_I'm... I'm alone! What should I do? I can't beat them all by myself! Without Akame, Suki, and Hook, I can't do anything! I'm scared!_

Then, he thought of Weed. Thought of how that dog, not much older than him, took down the largest, most horrible monster Mel had ever seen. How he had helped him escape and reunite with his mother. How he had believed in Mel until the very end. How Weed's father, the hero Gin, had fought and slayed a demon bear to create this paradise for dogs to live in.

Mel stopped shaking.

_I'm going to do it! I may not be a hero like Weed or a legend like Gin, but I can try. I'll die to protect Gajou if I have to. I'll save it from being ruined!_

Baring his teeth, Mel leaped.

–

Yori, a Rhodesian Ridgeback, stepped up to Genba.

"Genba-sama... do you mind if I ask something?"

–

Mel threw one dog down, then another. Panting, he threw himself head first into another dog's side. He could do this. He had to.

–

"... what do we do once Gajou is taken?"

Genba stretched his back legs. He had thought this through already, as he was the more prepared out of the two. His brother Hougen had always had more cunning rather than intelligence, so he often left most of his planning and war battles to Genba. It was why nearly all of the boss dogs in the territories he and Hougen took over lost so quickly.

"We go after that Ohu leader. Gin may have escaped once, but he isn't likely to do it again, especially after we have Gajou in our paws. I'll bring my brother over here, and we can go into detail with our plan later."

–

Mel was getting tired. Akame had always told him that he lacked stamina, and now more than ever his body was failing him. Still, he pressed on, knowing he was the last soldier standing.

–

"We also need to expand our numbers. A quarter of you will be spread out to search among the villages and the cities in search of soldiers. Those who bring the most are rewarded handsomely."

Akame and Suki were listening to this all intently, but at that moment Akame decided it would be best to leave the area quickly. Suki carefully shifted around the branch, maneuvering so as not to make any noise that would alert Genba and his mutts down below. However, she had dislodged a clump of snow in the pine tree, which fell with a plop onto the ground below. Yori jumped back in surprise, while Genba looked upward.

"Oi! Someone's up there!"

"Surround the tree!"

–

"Show yourself!"

Akame and Suki burst out of the tree, moving faster than Genba could register. Jumping from tree to tree, they passed each other multiple times in order to confuse the other dogs. Their plan was successful, as the dogs below had a hard time keeping track of them. Genba himself had a hard time keeping up, then eventually lost them as Suki and Akame split up in opposite directions. Groups of dogs raced after dropping piles of snow, only to be disappointed when they found that neither of them had fallen. Suki chuckled at their idiocy and followed her father towards the river. Quickly, both of them began the swim to Gajou.

–

"Cheeky brat!"

"We'll teach you a lesson!"

Rando smirked. Three of his followers held the little brat down, who was still kicking and squirming.

"Little shit! Did you really think you even stood a chance?"

Rando grabbed Mel's scruff in his jaws, bit down hard, then threw him with all of his strength. The landing was nothing short of brutal for Mel. He could've sworn he heard something breaking as he fell onto the frozen ground, yet still fought to get back onto his feet. Rando turned his back, and kicked more snow into Mel's face.

"Kill him. He's not worth my time."

Mel shut his eyes. He apologized to Weed and Akame, who he had failed. He had just prepared himself for his death when a loud, rather brash voice broke the silence.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

Mel opened his eyes. They nearly bugged out of his head when he saw five Kai dogs racing towards Gajou. At the front was an old blue-gray Kai with a single eye, leading four younger Kai dogs.

"The hell are you guys doing here? Who the hell are you?"

Rando pulled back his lips to reveal his fangs.

"We're invaders. Now get outta here before I make you."

"Shut your mouth! You brats don't even know shit, do you?"

Kurotora bared his teeth, making all of Rando's followers flinch. Kurotora stood to his full height and spoke.

"I remember, that war I fought against the demon bear, Akakabuto, clear as day. I fought besides my brothers, Akatora and Chutora, alongside many others to create this paradise. A paradise that is owned by no one and where any righteous dog is allowed to live in peace."

Rando licked his lips. An old dog reliving his glory days. That was all. Silently he gave the signal for the rest of the dogs to move forward. Snickering, Rando faced the old Kai.

"We'll take you down just as easy. Even though we got here first, we'll claim this place for Genba-sama."

Kurotora snorted.

"Wealkings? Pups, like you, take down someone like me?"

Kurotora grinned as Rando snarled at him. Throwing his head back, Kurotora shouted,

"You couldn't kill me if you tried!"

Rando yelled in fury and rushed Kurotora blindly. Kurotora saw the opening clearly, and slashed two diagonal lines down Rando's stomach. The husky mix crashed onto the ground, and didn't get up. Kurotora's nephews took care of the rest of the dogs easily, using their raw strength to tear through them as if they were nothing. Once all of the dogs had been taken care of, Kurotora looked down at Mel. He flashed a toothy grin.

"You're one hell of a kid, protecting this place by yourself."

Mel breathed heavily.

"I wouldn't let scum take Ohu. I would keep fighting until I died if I had to."

Kurotora nodded in approval.

"Good, good. But keep this in mind, that you shouldn't throw away your life. A true dog will throw away his life for someone else, and for a good cause. My brother, Akatora of Kai, was torn apart trying to blind the demon bear, Akakabuto. He threw his life away so the rest of us could live in peace."

Mel lifted himself to his feet. Kurotora sniffed at him to make sure he hadn't sustained any serious injuries, then continued,

"My nephews, Shouji, Shigure, Dodo, and Buru will take it from here. Take a breather, kid. I've got a few friends on the way."

–

"My son..."

In his sleep, Gin's ear flicked. Matt took notice, then sighed, knowing this was going to be another nightmare. He wasn't getting any sleep tonight either.

"Gin..."

In his dream, Gin's father, the bearhound Riki, was dying again. He was bleeding out... dying... but try as he might, he couldn't get it to stop. He felt the loss, the pain of losing his father once again... then Sakura. The beautiful Kishu mix smiled at him, but it was a smile with grief hidden behind it.

"Please, take care of our sons. They need you Gin..."

"Dammit Gin!"

The silver Akita Inu opened his eyes, and rolled over, noticing Matt was glaring at him. The German Shepherd still glowered at him for a few moments, then sighed dramatically.

"Finally! God damn, can you _stop_ having nightmares? I'm about to go fucking _insane_ from lack of sleep over here!"

Gin sighed. Matt continued his rant, which fell on deaf ears. Gin looked towards the clean white walls of the room, and then for the umpteenth time, wondered. The question came into his mind, a seemingly simple one.

_Why am I here...? Or rather... why am I still here?_

Gin lifted his head. His wounds still ached, yet he found that if he tried, he could stand and hold his weight. Matt stared at him, open-mouthed.

"The hell you doing? You're not well enough to-"

"I am."

Gin retorted, balancing delicately on the table. Matt looked almost jealous for a moment, then snapped back,

"Well you might as well sit down. You're not going anywhere with those wounds."

Gin blinked. He realized the only exits in this room were the door—a way he could never get through—and the window, too high for him to reach. Unless...

"John."

Matt flicked his ear in annoyance, but didn't bother to correct the Akita.

"What?"

"I'm breaking out of here."

"Well that's _juusst_ great, you—WHAT!"

"You heard me."

Gin replied, gauging the distance from the table to the window. If he arched his jump just right, he would be able to break through. Matt barked at him.

"You're crazy to try. You're still nearly half dead and you expect to go crashing through that window? Insane."

Gin shrugged.

"I can't stay here. You know why I can't."

Matt looked anxious for a moment, then barked,

"Take me with you."

Gin nodded. He had expected this. The problem was, he wasn't sure if Matt could make the jump. When he voiced his thoughts, the German Shepherd snapped at empty air, his pride hurt.

"I may not be a super bearhound like you, but I'm not some fatass pet! I can jump that easily!"

Gin raised an eyebrow.

"So stand up first. I'll break the window and you can jump after me."

Matt grumbled and then tried to stand. Like Gin, he wobbled and swayed from side to side until he regained his balance. However, Matt knew that he wouldn't be able to run, even if he did manage the jump Gin was asking of him. His ribs still ached in terrible cramps over long distance running, and that was permanent damage. But, he was too proud to admit that. Besides, he only needed to get out of range of the vet... then he would be gone, and try to piece his life back together.

"Alright. Make the jump over here to my table."

Matt squinted, then hurled himself onto Gin's table on the opposite side. The Akita now stood beside him, looking upward at the window. Then, he crouched low, and sprang. He crashed through the window, and the loud shattering of glass echoed in the room. Matt winced, and then threw himself into the opening with all he had. He landed ungracefully onto the ground below, while Gin picked him up by the scruff. Indignant, Matt struggled to keep his temper in check while he stood up straight. Quickly, Gin ran off, and Matt followed him. He knew that he could only go on for a little bit, but he was sure Gin knew the way to somewhere away from humans, and once they got far enough, he could stop and rest, then continue somewhere else. Already, a small ache was forming in his side, and Matt grunted. This wasn't going to be pretty.

–

Ismene pawed at the ground. She held a few strands of fur under her paw, which she sniffed at longingly. _Little brother... Raijin..._

She lifted her head, and howled. Her song, the song of the lone wolf, echoed into the night. Cold wind howled along with her, sympathizing with her plight. It was a song of loss, and pain. Ismene lifted her tail, and began a new note, deeper and angrier. Now, it had turned into a song of revenge. She would find that Akita, and tear him apart for what he had done to her father and brother. It was his fault that monster had torn her family apart. Now, she would do the same.

Baring her teeth, Ismene picked up the strands of fur. Placing it in a safe spot, she bounded off into the night, silent as a shadow. Indeed, what remained of the wolves was slim... the wolf war a few years back had nearly destroyed them all. But others, surviving the ordeal, had risen from the underground and taken to the shadows of the surface. Naturally nocturnal, the wolves hated the burning intensity of the sun and had easily taken to the night time. It was for this reason the wolves were thought to be extinct. Ismene growled at the thought. Her family was gone... she was the only one left.

Ismene whimpered when she thought about her father. A proud male wolf that knew no fear. One of the strongest wolves she knew, taken over so quickly and completely by rabies. When it had first happened, back when they lived in Ohu, she had expected her father to pull through. That he would become better on his own, as he often had. Even as he grew sicker and sicker, Gin nor anybody else took him to a human for medical aid, as they had often done in the past where they couldn't fix the problems themselves.

Her father grew sicker and sicker, both physically and mentally. He nearly bit her, and tried as she did to keep it secret, Gin could tell from the distress what had happened. He had taken her father's life in front of her, looking as if he hadn't wanted to do so. But it was a lie. Ismene knew that her father would have gotten better, if he had been given the chance to... and Raijin... he was ripped apart by that monster while Gin had gone, leaving behind an inadequate substitute in charge. Ismene wanted to howl at the injustice of it. Why should her brother, her father, be dead? When Gin had left them all to die, left without even telling them? Why?

Ismene snatched a twig from the earth and snapped it in two. She would find that damn Gin. And once she did, she would kill him.

–

Matt puffed in annoyance as Gin slowed down, to allow Matt to catch up. He looked at the environment around them, and noted with satisfaction there was no sign of humans in sight. He looked back at the Akita, who had stopped completely. Why was he still following this guy again?

"We've been going for a day, and we are half way to Ohu. Do you wish to rest?"

"Hmph, as if I need any."

Still, Matt found himself sinking down onto the snow, trying to disguise his panting. Gin settled down beside him.

"John, it's alright. I won't make fun of you because you have less stamina than I do."

Matt bit Gin's muzzle, but the silver Akita Inu didn't react. Growling, he laid his head on his paws. Gin chuckled, then did the same.

"You should have told me, about those cramps you get. I would have slowed down a bit more."

"Why not just leave me behind?"

Gin smiled.

"John, you know better than anyone I never leave any of my friends behind."

They slept into the night, and woke in the morning. Matt continued on, feeling a little guilty since he had thought of going off on his own. Despite the fact Gin thought he was his dead best friend, (which was kinda disturbing...) he was a good dog to be around. The fact Gin had opened himself up to a near stranger (at least from his point of view) was something Matt couldn't comprehend easily. Abandoning Gin now would be... wrong somehow. Damn it, what had he gotten himself into now?

–

A few more days passed, and each day Ismene felt something stirring within her. Somehow, she felt as if something had changed. She often heard noises on the wind, but they were too distant to bother with. Fighting strays perhaps. Still made it difficult to sleep though. Not that she got much of it anyway.

–

Gin paused and waited for Matt to catch his breath. He took note of his surroundings, and nodded. They were nearly there. Not too far from Ohu territory, from his home.

"So, how long to Ohu?"

Gin looked over his shoulder.

"We'll make it by nightfall into Ohu territory. We can probably reach Gajou tomorrow."

"Well, let's-"

Matt growled as he discovered a different scent, something he knew. Something he hadn't expected to smell out here. It was the scent of a wolf, a female one. Angry too.

"Gin!"

A voice growled, and neither the German Shepherd nor the Akita Inu had time to react as a large black and white shape burst out of the bushes. The she-wolf grasped Gin's neck in her jaws and began to pound him into the snow, yelling angrily. Matt, cursing his shortness of breath, hurled himself at the wolf without thinking. Ismene merely swiped at him, her blow connecting with his forehead. Matt got up again, and bit down on her shoulder. Ismene seemed unfazed as she continued to choke Gin. Matt tried one more time to release her grip on Gin, and this time, Ismene grew irritated. She let go of Gin and focused on him instead.

"Back off, mutt! This bastard here owes me his life!"

"The hell he did to you, crazy bitch?"

Matt choked, struggling and flailing as she pinned him down and tore at him with her back legs.

"None of your business! Just know that because of this shit, Raijin and Raiden are dead!"

Gin gasped. _This couldn't be... Raiden's daughter, Ismene?_ _One of the last wolves from the underground?_

Ismene howled as Matt bit down on her paw, then scrambled to get away from her. Ismene, however, wasn't finished. She bit down on Matt's scruff and hurled him against a tree, causing clumps of snow and dead leaves to crash down to the surface. Gin stood hastily and dodged quickly as Ismene attempted to get at his throat again. He feinted to the left, but she blocked him and kicked to the opposite side. Eventually, he wore out and she grasped him like a large piece of prey. Gin panted. Matt's still shape remained where it had fallen into the snow. _I only have one option... I'm sorry Ismene._

"HEY! HEY!"

Ismene's head lifted, and her tail raised. She shifted into an aggressive stance as several mutts faced her. Then, a large Harlequin Great Dane strutted out to meet her. With a jerk of his head, the other mutts back further away, leaving the half-circle more open and less tight. He smiled at her, and Ismene snarled in disgust. That guy was a creep.

"What do you want!"

She snapped, her temper flaring. The Great Dane laughed, then licked his lips.

"May I take a look at that unfortunate soul you have in your teeth?"

Ismene dropped Gin to the ground. His forehead scars were clearly visible, yet Ismene stood over the Akita, protecting him.

"This guy's mine. So back off."

He chuckled.

"My name is Genba. You may not know this, but I am Hougen's younger brother. I will soon be marching to Gajou in order to claim it for him."

"Don't care, get out!"

"Hmph, how testy. I like it. I'll cut it short then. Give me Gin and the Shepherd and I'll make you a deal you can't refuse."

"What could you give me that I would want?"

"Anything you desired. Power, territory... perhaps a handsome guy like me for a mate?"

Ismene snorted.

"Don't kid yourself. I've lost everything I could ever want... now the only thing I have to do is kill this bastard here for taking it from me."

She stomped Gin's neck. Genba nodded.

"I see. I will tell you the facts. One, that I and my dogs outnumber you. Two, that if you try to fight back, you will be killed."

Ismene snarled.

"You don't know a thing. I'm a wolf, and wolves don't get killed by maggots!"

Genba raised an eyebrow.

"Keep your temper in check. Come with us, join our pack. We need your kind of strength."

Ismene was silent. She was really getting annoyed with this guy and his persistence. Genba noticed her look and continued,

"At least hear my brother and I out. Until then, we will take Gin and the other mutt as hostages."

Ismene looked at the Akita, then shrugged.

"Whatever shuts your face. All I know is that I will be the one to kill Gin, and I'll sit outside his cell for however long it takes."

Genba smiled.

"Will you join our pack then?"

Ismene's neck fur bristled.

"I have no pack! I follow no one, and never forget that!"

She took a moment to calm down, then breathed out.

"I'll be your mercenary, as long as I can kill him."

Genba laughed deeply.

"Very well, we have a deal. I welcome you, our mercenary. Come,"

Genba's mutts began dragging the German Shepherd away, while Ismene began dragging Gin.

"You won't be disappointed."

**AN**: Hope whoever still reads this enjoyed, despite the wait.


	15. The Spirit of the Kai, and the Ninja

**Ginga Densetsu Weed: **The Spirit of the Kai, and the Ninja

"There, there, it's alright. Shhh..."

Reika licked Teru's ear, doing her best to cease the little puppy's sobbing and whimpering. For more than two days straight Teru had refused to move away from his father's body, not allowing anyone (especially Kyoshiro or Weed) come near him. Reika had felt deep pity and sympathy for the little puppy, having lost her own father to the war with Akakabuto. She was actually surprised to find that the mutt puppy did not turn her away, but he was not responding to her at all. She decided that it would take some time, and almost considered leaving. Then, she felt a slight movement. It was Teru, leaning against her shoulder. Reika smiled, and said kindly,

"Don't worry. I understand. You know, I lost my father too... and I know how much it hurts... But please don't forget that all of our parents want us to live well, even after they are gone. He will still be here as long as you remember him."

Teru sniffed, then nuzzled her shoulder. He whispered, so softly Reika had to prick up her ears to hear,

"Will you... take care of me?"

She smiled.

"Of course I will."

"Reika."

She nodded respectfully to Wilson as he approached her, then asked him what he wanted.

"I've been discussing it with some of the others, and they agreed on my decision to go to Lake Biwa. We wanted to give an extra day to... let some of our group rest up from their injuries."

He had tactfully avoided mentioning Teru's father, for obvious reasons. He then continued,

"However, I think we should move out as soon as we can, and,"

Wilson coughed, then tried to hide it poorly. Reika twitched an ear, but didn't comment on it.

"Weed would like us to get moving around the middle of the day."

Reika looked at Teru. She smiled at him.

"I think we'll be alright. Are you sure everyone's injuries are healed?"

Wilson grinned.

"Worried about Hiro are you?"

Reika looked to the side, bashful, but didn't bother to deny it.

"They're all strong, Reika. They'll be fine."

She dipped her head, then stood up, nudging Teru along. She wanted to make sure the little male ate before they left... he had gotten a lot thinner, and would need the energy for the journey.

"Hey Kage?"

"Yeah, Ken?"

"Have you... noticed anything odd about Wilson lately?"

"Hmm.. nope, not really. Same old guy."

"Really? Cause... I think he's been coughing a lot?"

"Oh, that. Yeah, I noticed that. It's not unusual to get a cold, Ken."

"But... he always tries to hide it."

"Aw, you know him Ken. He's formal and stuff. He doesn't want to spread whatever he's got. And you know old guys, they want to prove they're still strong and shit."

"Kage..."

Kagetora pricked one ear, and stopped grooming his paws. He looked at Ken's doubtful expression, and raised an eyebrow.

"I think... Wilson's really sick..."

Unknown, to both the Kai and the Dane-Saluki mix, Wilson happened to pass not too far away. His ears pricked up at hearing his name, and then quickly hurried on. _This is getting difficult... I wanted to leave a lot sooner, but Teru... I wanted to give him time... and now I'm getting worse... this isn't good..._

He lapped up some water from a small pool, trying to clear his head.

_I have to make it to Biwa... have to... I want to... apologize.. once more before I go..._

He lifted his head, trembling all over. Looking into the sky, he remembered...

He shut his eyes, shook his head, and looked down.

_Chibi... no... _**_Tesshin_**_..._

–

Harutora leaped over a small boulder, then steadily caught up with his younger brother, Nobutora. Beside them, Akame and his daughter matched their pace, and all four nearly sighed in relief when they recognized Kurotora and his nephews standing around Gajou's base. Harutora slowed down, and touched noses with his father.

"Well? How bad did ya beat them, dad?"

Kurotora cackled.

"Didn't even break a sweat."

Nobutora grinned, then cracked,

"Yeah, but I bet the run here nearly tired you out, huh old man?"

"Aw, shut your mouth you brat!"

Kurotora snapped, cuffing Nobutora playfully. Nobutora laughed, while Haurotora tried his best to keep a straight face. Akame waited patiently while Kurotora talked with his sons about the fight, but then stood up once he had finished heavily exaggerating his glory.

"Kuro... did you bring Ben and Cross with you?"

"I did... we ran on ahead though. Ben ain't what he used to be Akame, you gotta remember that."

Akame nodded, then Harutora stepped forward.

"We lagged behind a bit, to make sure they were okay. Since that Genba guy is prowling around here I told them to head to that old stone cave and wait there for a bit."

Akame smiled.

"Very smart. Have they reached it yet?"

"They have. Ben is resting and George is keeping an eye on him. Cross said she was going to hunt last time I saw her."

"Alright. It may be best they stay hidden for now."

"Ah, why Akame? You said yourself we were short-handed even before that Genba bastard came here!"

Kurotora snapped. Akame blinked, and patiently responded,

"I just have a feeling Kuro. Please just trust my instincts."

Kurotora grunted, but then entered Gajou. All of his sons and nephews followed, Harutora taking a last glance at Akame before he too, entered into the stone mountain. The look he had shared with the old Kishu told him that Akame knew... that an invasion was coming soon. Harutora kept silent, not wanting to bring up the topic to his father. He knew what would happen if he did.

Suki pawed at the snow absentmindedly, then hesitantly said,

"Dad..."

"Hm?"

"There's... going to be an invasion..."

It was a statement, and not a question.

"Yes..."

"Please don't tell me you're going to do, what I think you're going to do!"

"Suki... I'm sorry..."

"Those are your **_friends_** Dad!"

Suki whispered harshly. Akame looked taken aback, then opened his mouth to respond. Suki interjected,

"You can't just throw them away like that! Let's just abandon Gajou for now, and regroup. Please Dad, don't do this again."

"A-Again?"

Akame stuttered. Suki growled.

"Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about. You sent my brothers and sisters, even me, away, and you thought we were going to **_die_**! But you _saved_ **_him_**!"

Akame stood silent, then lowered his head in shame. He knew she was talking about Taro. He had saved him, sent him away somewhere safe... and he had abandoned his other children.

"I won't let you do that again, Dad. I'll make sure I save them **all** this time."

Suki was about to rush off, to warn the Kais, but Akame grabbed her tail.

"Please, wait, Suki."

He mumbled, then released her tail. Suki glared at him, green eyes lit up with contempt.

"It won't work."

"W-What do you mean?"

"They won't care, Suki. They're Kais. Kais live to hunt and fight. They can't run away."

He sadly looked into her eyes.

"They'd rather die than do that."

"But..."

"I know... and believe me, I don't want it to be this way... but there's nothing I can do... I tried to think of a way, Suki, I really did..."

Suki whimpered, then was silent for a moment.

"Then... I'll think of a way. Please help me Dad. I want to be able to save at least one of them."

Akame placed his head on top of his daughter's.

"Okay... we'll try... but it won't be easy..."

"I know, but I can think of a way..."

"No... I mean... picking who gets to live... it isn't an easy thing to live with Suki..."

"It's better than letting them all die, Dad... they're our friends..."

"I know, Suki. I know..."

–

Kyoshiro ran along side Kagetora, Ken, Jerome, Hiro, Rocket, GB, and Shinku, as they all followed Weed and Wilson. Behind him, out of the corner of his eye he could catch a glance at that Akita Inu who begun taking care of Teru. Though he didn't ever show it, he was grateful. He could tell, Teru would be safe with her, until his heart healed. In the mean time, he would redeem himself, and become a better male. One that Teru could truly look up to and admire. A role model, so that he would become a true male one day.

_Ah, I'm getting so damn sappy now. Must be that Weed. I swear it's contagious. _

Kyoshiro picked up his pace, so that he was right next to the old guy, Wilson.

"Hey old guy! How much longer to Biwa?"

"Hmph, what a rude youngster. I have a name you know."

Kyoshiro bit his tongue. _I AM being polite, you.._

"We should reach Biwa by nightfall if we can keep up this pace."

"And, who are we finding there again?"

"An... acquaintance of mine, you could say. And before you say anything, he is worth the run."

"How so?"

"Well... you could say... that before Weed was born.. he was going to be the successor to Ohu..."

"WHAT? You mean... him?"

Ken and Kagetora shouted.

"Yes, Ken and Kagetora. Little Brother."

Kyoshiro dropped back, knowing if he tried to ask the old man he wouldn't get much more out of him. Whenever anyone tried to get more info about 'Little Brother' out of this guy, he always got kinda pissed. Then he would have a coughing fit. So Kyoshiro knew in the long run it would be better to just ask Kagetora and Ken, since they apparently knew this guy.

"So... whose this Little Brother? He a friend of yours?"

"Hell yeah! It's a long story, but we'll just run it by you real quick."

Kagetora replied. Kyoshiro listened, his interest peaking.

"His name is actually Tesshin, but back when his father... died... Cross took care of him and raised him besides me and my siblings."

Ken continued, his tongue lolling.

"He's a ninja dog, a Koga. You familiar with them?"

Kyoshiro snorted.

"You think just because we're isolated, we're also ignorant? Nearly every dog alive knows something about Gin and all his adventures. And the Kogas are practically our neighbors."

"Anyway... Gin saw talent in our Tesshin right away. At the time, he hadn't met Sakura, so he hadn't even thought about having puppies of his own."

"Yeah, he was too busy going around Japan, helping everyone out."

Kage commented.

"So, he wanted to have an heir, so to speak. Someone he could leave in charge of Ohu when he passed, you know. And to look after the place like a real leader while he was gone on his journeys."

Ken butted in.

"So, he, Akame, and John trained Tesshin while he still lived in Ohu. He learned all of their techniques and skills... and can perform them all perfectly."

"Yup, they say he has Gin's courage, John-sama's fangs, and Akame's speed."

Ken grinned,

"So I guess you can call him a triple threat."

Kyoshiro stared at the Dane-Saluki mix blankly, while Kagetora just looked annoyed.

"Not funny Ken."

"Aw come on, not even a little?"

Kyoshiro blinked.

"... Righhht... so why did this guy leave Ohu, exactly?"

"Oh, I dunno. Something about trouble back home... you know, with the Koga elder."

Kagetora shrugged. Kyoshiro rolled his eyes. This kid Weed sure kept some... odd company. Still, it helped at least to get to know his comrades a little bit.

"Ah, Ken, you mentioned you had siblings?"

"Yeah, but they're...er... gone..."

Kyoshiro wrinkled his brow. He knew that look.

"They're dead aren't they."

Blunt as hell, as usual. Ken looked taken aback, then stated,

"My sister, Miney, drowned when she was a puppy. My brother George... well... he kinda left after that."

"Oh... er... I'm sorry."

"Well, no hard feelings. Tesshin's practically my brother, and I've know Kage since forever."

"Yeah, and I've been kicking his ass for that long too!"

The Kai Ken boasted. Ken responded by swatting him, which the Kai dodged at the last moment. Kyoshiro decided then, that these guys were okay. They were nearly children themselves, with all their banter and childish manners.

_Guess I could get used to being a part of Weed's pack..._

–

Genba sneered as he sauntered towards the wild wolf Ismene. She was lying on a small rock, sunning herself, yet still within watching distance of Gin and the German Shepherd Matt. She opened one eye to glare at him, then showed her teeth.

"You got something important to say?"

"Actually, I wanted to inform you we'll be invading soon."

Ismene twitched an ear.

"Oh I've got ya. That means I'll be moving the prisoners soon."

Genba cunningly licked his jaws.

"Actually, after witnessing your... earlier performance... I've been wondering if you would be willing to lend a pair of fangs."

Ismene snorted.

"Are your followers that incompetent?"

Genba cracked a grin.

"What can you expect out of a bunch of strays and house pets? They have no training and no experience. So far, their numbers are the only thing they've got going for them."

"And whose problem is that? Yours, tough guy."

"Oh come now. Don't tell me you're perfectly content to just lie there all day."

"That would be the case."

Genba narrowed his eyes. This she-wolf was rather stubborn, but, he had the persistence to match. He strutted up to her, and changed his tone.

"Oh, I understand then. A bitch like yourself would be tired out from beating up two half-dead mutts. Please, take all the time you need to rest and recuperate, while the rest of his smash all of Gin's friends to the ground."

Two seconds... and Ismene growled right on cue.

"You can shove it! I don't have to prove myself to anyone, especially you, who stole what was rightfully mine!"

The black and white wolf jumped down from her rock, fur bristling, lips pulled back. She brushed angrily past Genba, snapping over her shoulder,

"Find one of the few competent mutts around here and tell him to sit on his ass here, till we get back."

Genba smiled. Manipulation at its finest.

–

"I think I found a way."

"You did?"

Suki twitched her ears, and realized that what she heard was pawsteps. Someone was coming. Both of them stared openly as Harutora stood in front of them, his expression blank. Akame greeted him silently, as did Suki. Harutora sat down in front of them, and spoke calmly,

"I'll be blunt... all of us are going to die."

Suki nearly bit her tongue in surprise, and was about to shout back a retort, before the white and black Kai interrupted her.

"Don't even try to argue with me, Suki. Even though I'm rather... calm... I am still a Kai. Kai Kens don't back down."

_Even the ones with sense... have no sense..._

Suki thought, sitting back down reluctantly.

"I know, that you do not want us to die. That you want us to abandon Gajou and escape. But you know us, and Kurotora. We just can't back down. But..."

"But?"

Akame inquired.

"Shigure. Please, save my little cousin."

Harutora paused, and breathed heavily.

"Even if... the rest of us die... I want you to find a way to save him. He's not like the rest of us. Not fully anyway."

"What do you mean?"

Suki asked, stepping forward.

"The fighting spirit of Kai Kens is so strong, we would rather go down fighting than live to fight another day. You could say, the driving force of a Kai is to die honorably."

"But Shigure... his driving force... is to live honorably."

Akame nodded thoughtfully.

"I understand. Shigure is not a coward, yet he sees beyond the desire to fight and die honorably. He realizes there is more to life than that."

"Shouji agrees with me. Shigure should've never been involved. And neither should my father."

Harutora rose to his feet, and began to walk away. Over his shoulder, he muttered,

"I hope... I pray... you can save them both. But I will accept whatever you decide."

Then he was gone, as quickly as he had come.

–

It was snowing again. The wind was blowing heavily, limiting her version. It didn't matter though. Wolves surpassed even the more purely breed dogs out there, as if they were common mutts. Wolves were more agile, faster, stronger, had more acute senses... they were supreme. That was the reason no dog could ever hope to surpass a wolf, because, they were the descendents of wolves. As their wretched blood became more and more mixed, and as they strayed closer to the humans' side, their skills and instincts faded. Ismene couldn't help but feel disgusted as she walked amongst the mutts Genba had decided to take with him on the 'invasion'. A good deal of them were fat house pets who hadn't even grown in their winter coat, as they had spent too much time inside.

"Are we ready to move out yet?"

She snapped at the Great Dane next to her. Genba leered at her, then swiped his tongue around his lower jaw.

"Of course. Now that the storm's picked up..."

The wind howled, as if to add emphasis to his point.

"... we have even more of an advantage."

Slowly, he stepped forward. Ismene grunted and dashed past him, then in front of him, spraying snow into his chest and face. Quickly, the rest of the army rushed after her, while Genba growled in annoyance. He easily caught up and managed to adjust to the wolf's pace.

_Does she want to waste the energy of all these mutts? It would've been better to calmly march to Gajou... and it would've made a great impression. Showing those Ohu mutts that we aren't rushing into battle, but calmly marching. As if we don't need to put any effort into it, since we will completely annihilate them. Oh hell, why not. Results are results. _

Gajou was in sight, and Genba ordered the troops to a halt. He watched in distaste as a lot of them began to pant and breathe heavily. He curled his lip, then turned his head to face the stone mountain. Narrowing his eyes, he could just barely make out silhouettes of a couple of dogs at the peak, but it was hard to tell for sure how many were there.

"Seven at the peak, Genba. Presumably those Kai bastards."

Ismene stated. Genba nodded.

"That leaves four more. Can you spot them?"

"Hmmm... no. They must be hiding somewhere. Tch, at least those Kais have the balls to face us."

"Mm.. keep in mind those two Kishus may be cowards, but they are also tricksters. They could be plotting a trap."

Ismene snorted.

"Or an escape."

Genba laughed.

"Ohu, is as good as ours."

At Gajou, the two Kishus, Hook, and Mel were rushing to the peak of Gajou. Akame had plotted their escape route well, and so as long as they left quickly, they had a good chance to meet up with Cross and Ben. But first they had to deal with the Kais...

As expected, all seven Kais were waiting at the peak of Gajou. Akame directed Hook and Mel to a ledge that overlooked the river, and ordered them to jump into it.

"As you resurface, keep your eyes out for a stone building. It is half buried with snow, so it won't be easy to spot, but hopefully you will be able to track some scents to give you a hand."

Akame advised. Hook nodded, and nudged Mel.

"Come on, let's go. It'll make it easier if we both jump at the same time."

"Ahm, Alright."

They both jumped, and splashed into the water below. Akame looked upwards, at Kurotora.

"Don't try to stop us, Akame! Us Kais won't back down to a bunch of mangy mutts!"

"Kuro, please, reconsider. Their numbers are large, and there's too many to fight off. Don't throw away the lives of your children and nephews."

"Akame-san, we don't care. As long as we defend Ohu and our Uncle to the end, our lives have been well lived!"

Buru yelled.

"Yeah, to us, it is what we live for! We'll take as many of them down with us, and make them regret ever even looking at Gajou!"

Dodo added.

Akame sighed, then looked at his daughter. She nodded, and brushed her cheek against Akame's neck.

"Follow him. Make sure you're not seen, and not heard. Shouji and I, will take care of Kuro."

He watched as Suki descended Gajou, and took the back route they had chosen. As long as she kept to the trees, she wouldn't be spotted. Even if snow were to be dislodged, it could easily be blamed upon the storm. Now all that was left was for...

The steady chorus of yells and shouts rang into his ears. It was starting... he watched as the invaders got closer and closer, then began to run up the boulders of Gajou's base.

"Not now, Shouji. You've got to wait until they get a little closer..."

Shouji shouldered his Uncle, who stumbled. He slipped on some loose stone, but was easily caught by the scruff. Akame held on tightly to the old Kai, then nodded to Harutora and Shouji.

"What the hell, Shouji?!"

Kurotora snapped.

"I'm sorry, Uncle... but we cannot let you die."

Shouji looked up sadly.

"I... cannot let you die. Not after what happened to my father."

Kurtora's single eye widened, and he choked back a gasp. Then, he began to struggle.

"Let me go, Akame!"

"I'm sorry, Kuro, but all of your kin... feel the same as Shouji."

"Neugh, but Kais can't swim, you bastard! You'll _drown_ me!"

Kurotora began snapping his jaws at empty air. He'd already had a bad experience with water before... way back when he fought an arrogant, snot-nosed little silver puppy...

"I know this river may as well be the River Styx to you... but I promise you, I will ferry you across safely!"

Akame nimbly jumped over the ledge, hoping that he had done the right thing as he and Kuro plunged into the icy water. The remaining six Kai Kens stood watching sorrowfully.

"Ah well... we can't swim worth a damn anyway."

Dodo cracked. Buru grinned.

"All we can do is fight."

Howling together, all the remaining Kais rushed at the invaders. They fought as they had planned, fighting straight through all of Genba's soldiers. They took wound after wound, but pressed on. Shigure had felt nervous before the battle started, but now his blood was boiling, and the adrenaline was rushing in his head and ears. He and his brothers, plus his cousins, tore through Genba's mutts like they were empty air. Blood splattered onto the snow left and right, along with several of the minions. Truly, he felt like he was alive. But that feeling quickly shrunk, as a large black and white wolf jumped in front of their path.

"This is the end of the line for you. Hurry up and die."

Quickly anticipating the blow, Harutora reacted just in time. He took the blow fully, and his throat was sliced clean through. Nobutora cried out in fury, but Harutora, still momentarily alive, ordered him to stop.

"Brother... this is the end for us both. Stop her, please, and let our cousins keep going."

Nobutora, understanding, tackled the black and white wolf, jumping onto her back and clinging on for dear life. His cousins moved on as more mutts chased after them. Once they were out of his peripheral vision, Nobutora closed his eyes, and allowed himself to be thrown off. The black and white wolf pinned him down into the snow, teeth bared. Damn, that was one pissed off wolf.

"Rggrrrh. Damn that Genba, making me waste my time with you. Don't think I don't know what you're doing."

Nobutora tried to hide his reaction, but the wolf hmphed.

"I already told Genba, and he's waiting at the end for whichever of you makes it there. And let me tell you... whoever it is, he'll meet the same fate!"

Nobutora kept his eyes open, but mentally, he was back home, playing with his brothers. He thought of his oldest brother, Kagetora, who had remained in Ohu to rebukd Paradise.

_Sorry Kage..._

He thought. Then it was over.

Far up ahead, Shouji was racing side by side with Shigure. Looking over his shoulder, he saw that Dodo and Buru had already fallen, trying to desperately slow down and hold back the soldiers on their trail._ Is it truly only us left? But, the way out of Ohu is almost near... we're so close..._

His hopes were dashed, because as they burst into a clearing, Genba stood there waiting with a circle of followers. They all dashed forward, but Genba barked at them to stop. They skidded into the snow, and remained still while Genba began walking towards them.

"So, you made it all the way here? Both of you? I'm impressed. Kai Kens really are something, aren't they?"

Genba laughed.

"Perhaps I should find a couple to add to my army. Maybe a few bitches as well, for the next generation."

Shouji stood protectively in front of his brother, then attacked. Genba reeled back in surprise as Shouji clamped his jaws around the Great Dane's muzzle.

"Brother!"

"No, Shigure, go!"

Shigure felt tears welling up in the corners of his eyes.

"NOW!"

Shouji snapped. Shaking his head, Shigure rushed around the followers, who gave chase. Genba was still focused on Shouji, who he had managed to dislodge from his muzzle. Grabbing the Kai Ken's head in his jaws, he clamped down his fangs into Shouji's skull. Shouji choked, and his vision faded.

_Shigure... you can make it Shigure..._

He felt his body falling, but somehow he also felt far away.

_Don't let this be a waste!_

Shigure squeezed his eyes shut as he continued to run, as the wind had become fiercer since he had left Shouji behind. Snow whipped into his face, but he could no longer hear the shouts of Genba's soldiers behind him. He knew he wasn't safe yet, but he had a faint hope, that he could make it to Mutsu. He'd find his Uncle's old friends, and come back, and get vengeance for them all.

Shigure panted, then slowed his pace a bit. His stamina was wearing thin, and he had to slow down and catch his breath. It was a bad mistake. He turned around, and there was Genba. He was by himself, but... his brother's blood was all over his mouth. Genba spat on the ground, panting a bit.

"I told them to wait for me."

He said calmly, still advancing. Shigure took a few steps back, but froze as Genba boomed,

"Do not even think of running away. You are tired now, and it will not end well."

He was close enough that Shigure could see his eyes. Deep amber, almost brown. He'd never forget those eyes.

"Stay still, and I will end it cleanly for you. After all the damn trouble the last one gave me, it will be easier on both of us if you just give up now."

Shigure took a few steps back. Then, quickly, shoved snow into Genba's face. The Great Dane was temporarily blinded as Shigure hurried around him. However, Genba reacted quickly, and grabbed the center of his spine in his teeth.

"Clever. But useless. Tricks like that only work on me once."

He placed a paw where his jaws had been, then placed the other over Shigure's mouth.

"This is one my techniques. Once I have you pinned, it's over."

He grinned, then stomped on Shigure's back. The Kai choked and sputtered, unable to get air. He kicked out of instinct at Genba's stomach and legs, but it was as if he were made of stone. Genba chuckled.

"There's no one to save you now."

"Think again, bastard!"

"Huh!?"

Shigure was free again. He scrambled to his feet and coughed. He quickly caught his breath, and turned to locate his savior. His jaw nearly dropped. It was... Suki?! Why...?

"Hey kid! Hurry up and get outta here now! I'll catch up with you later!"

Shigure would not make the same mistake again. Though it hurt him badly to do so, he turned and ran away. Snow fell from above and blew all around, making it hard to tell which path he was on. The only thing he could do was run forward until he recognized a landmark. As he ran, he realized that his tears had begun to flow freely.

_I'm sorry... if it weren't because of me... you and Shouji wouldn't have died!_

He wanted to howl, a mourning howl. As his father had told him, when a brave comrade fell, you howled with the survivors and honored the dead with them. But... he would be found. He had to disappear.

_I promise, I'll fight for you too, Suki! You and Shouji, and all of my dead brothers and cousins, will be remembered!_

–

Akame dragged Kurotora onto shore, then winced as the angry Kai bit him hard on the nose.

"Damn it Akame! You and Shouji _planned _that didn't you?!"

"Kuro... please calm down."

"Calm down. CALM DOWN?! HOW CAN YOU ASK ME TO CALM DOWN?!"

Kurotora pounded his feet into the snow.

"All my nephews... and two of my sons... they're..!"

He shut his eye, and whimpered quietly. Akame looked away.

"I'm sorry."

Kurotora, was oddly silent. Akame was about to comfort his friend when he noticed a pair of shadows overlap the snow. He looked up, and realized it was his old friends, Ben and Cross. Ben looked rather solemn, while Cross looked as if she were sharing Kurotora's pain.

"Ben, Cross. It's good to see you again."

Ben nudged Kurotora, who pushed him away. Ben instead turned his sightless eyes towards Akame.

"Where's your daughter?"

Akame bit his tongue.

"She's... on a mission."

Well, that wasn't a complete lie, but...

"We'd better get inside. I feel this storm's gonna pick up again."

Cross changed the subject, and began to guide Ben back the way they had come. Akame and Kurotora followed, silently.

_Kuro... please don't hate me for this..._

Akame thought. He hoped more than ever Suki had done what he had asked her to. After witnessing the raw power, strength, and cunning of Genba's older brother, he couldn't help but be doubtful. More than anything, he wished his daughter was safe. And that things hadn't ended like this.

–

"Ah, here we are. The New Koga Territory."

"New Territory?"

Weed questioned, looking up at Wilson.

"Yes. Not many know this, but after Kurojaki and his followers threw themselves into the flames, a couple managed to survive. They joined your father's pack and vowed to change the way the Koga lived. Their leader, the current Elder, decided to move to Lake Biwa after the war ended."

"Why here?"

"I'm not too sure. Perhaps the Elder was reminded of his leader when the brave warrior Benizakura sacrificed himself in that lake. Or it might be he was loyal to your father and wanted to remain close by in order to serve him faithfully."

"Wilson... was my father really that charismatic?"

"Haha, I don't think charismatic is the right word. Your father... had a strong will. And an even stronger sense of justice. He imposed that will and justice on others, and inspired them to change themselves into better dogs."

"Your grandfather Riki, on the other hand... he was the most charismatic dog I knew."

"What was he like?"

"A lot like your father actually. Brave, kind, powerful. He was quite calm and collected though, and calculating. You may not know, but back then, your father was quite the wild child. He always rushed in, thinking at the last moment. He often adapted to situations rather than planning them out in his favor."

Weed was listening attentively, keeping his gaze on Wilson's face.

"Now though, Gin's a lot more reserved. He still has a bit of a temper though. Probably from hanging around John too much."

Wilson chuckled.

Weed smiled in reply, then looked up. The moon was out, and the storm they had trekked through earlier had completely ceased. Though the snow had stopped falling, it was still an obstacle for some of the younger members of the group to get through. Weed had often wondered what he was going to do with those young puppies. They were too young to be involved, he knew. He wouldn't drag them into this mess, as he had been. But, he wasn't sure what he could do. He had nowhere safe to leave them.

Just as he began pondering about more places to leave the puppies, a quick moving blur caught his attention. He looked up, and saw that it was a dog. Was it one of the Koga? He quickly ran after it, Wilson and the others not far behind. He shouted after them, but they didn't listen. He chased after them, but they quickly lost him. Weed panted in frustration, then sniffed at the air, hoping to catch their scent. No such luck.

Wilson looked around, then his eyes brightened. He knew this place well. They were close to the Koga entrance to their secret cave. He led the group towards the clearing, and started searching. He couldn't quite remember where this entrance was exactly...

He began to eye a suspicious looking log, than stood straight up. Then, out of the shadows, a Koga dog jumped into the log, in and out of sight in mere moments. However, the careless Koga hadn't bothered to check his surroundings before entering, and hadn't spotted Wilson. The Collie smiled, before beckoning to Weed.

"I've found the entrance. But we should go alone. The Elder I know was loyal to your father, but he's gotten paranoid. He might think it's an invasion if we take too many dogs."

Weed agreed, then alerted the rest of the pack that he and Wilson would be going into the entrance while the rest of them could rest. The rest of the pack sank down onto the snow gratefully, except for Shinku and Jerome.

"Weed,"

Shinku started.

"I think you should take someone else with you. What if you're attacked?"

Weed smiled.

"There's no need for that. The Koga are friendly, and I have Wilson."

"But-"

"Are you implying something, Shinku?"

Wilson grinned coyly.

"Um, no, I'm just worried, that's all."

Jerome, who had been listening quietly until now, joined Weed and Wilson.

"I will go with them."

Shinku sat back down, and watched as the three of them entered the log, Wilson first, Weed second, and Jerome last. She went back to GB's side, and began licking his wounds.

"Think they'll be okay?"

She murmured in between licks.

"Ah, yeah. What could happen? And besides, we'll all be right outside if they need us."

–

Suki panted heavily, then rolled out of the way as Genba came charging at her like a mad boar. The fight had been going on for an hour and she had nearly exhausted her stamina. Unfortunately, her luck in distracting the Great Dane ran out at that moment. Genba quickly snatched one of her back legs in his jaws, and lifted her up into the air as if she were nothing. Suki swung helplessly about in the air, unable to control her movements too well. Blood was rushing to her brain, and she panicked.

"There will be no escape now. This... is another of my techniques. There is no dog alive who is flexible enough to break free out of this grip. Many have tried... and ripped of their limbs trying."

Suki's thoughts were racing. What could she do? She had to think of a way out of this! What would her father do?

_Take your opponent's position... and use it against them. Make use of your surroundings... not every battle can be won with minimal damage..._

Suki grit her teeth, and was reminded again of the intense pain in her ankle. Genba was holding onto her tightly, so tight she feared her ankle bone might actually snap in two if this kept on for too much longer. She needed to get momentum first. She struggled again, kicking out with her one free leg. Genba merely laughed at her, not seeing through her plan. As she got enough momentum, Suki swung her body upwards, lashing out at Genba's muzzle and eyes. Shocked, the Great Dane let go of her leg, (which now hurt like hell after the stretch it went through), and she bit down hard in between his eyes. She felt his blood gushing out of the wound like a waterfall, then began to scratch at his eyes. She couldn't get at them too easily, what with him shaking his head madly and moving about constantly.

Genba howled a string of curses, and blindly charged about. He was heading straight for a tree, which he could not see at all.

_I think it's time for me to go. But I better make sure I slow him down for a bit first._

With a heavy shove, Suki pushed herself off of Genba and landed into the snow, hard. Genba kept running, blood running from his head wound into his eyes. He crashed headfirst into the tree, and screamed once in pain before falling unconscious. Suki didn't even bother to check if he was still alive before running off, in the direction Shigure had taken towards Mutsu. Her ankle felt raw and sore as she took a few steps, but she knew it couldn't be helped. Biting her tongue to keep from whimpering at the intense pain, Suki jogged as quickly as she could towards Mutsu.

_Something tells me this is gonna be a hell of a walk. But... Shigure is alive. And so am I._

–

Hours later, Genba woke to a rather painful headache. He grunted painfully, then stood up awkwardly on all four of his paws. Wobbling slightly, he felt pieces of dried blood and skin tumble off his forehead and onto the snow. Angry, he stomped them in, and snarled. That damn Kishu... and the little mangy Kai... he would tear them to shreds. He wouldn't forget what they did to him... like hell he would.

He looked over his shoulder, as Ismene came stalking towards him, dried blood on her muzzle.

"It's done. All of the ones back at Ohu... they're dead and we've collected their bodies atop Gajou."

Trying to regain his cool, Genba took a deep breath, then rumbled,

"Good. I'll walk back with you. Did you decide on a location for Gin and the Shepherd mutt?"

"Yes. I've explored every inch of Gajou, inside out, and found a few secret passages. I'll lay out a mental picture for you later, but there's a tunnel that leads to a dead end. I've knocked them out and dragged them in there."

They climbed to Gajou's peak after returning, and Genba looked down in disgust at the bodies of the Kai Kens. All of their jaws were pried open, as if they had been laughing.

"Little shits... they died laughing at us."

Ismene shoved the corpse of Shouji. That gave Genba an idea.

"What do we do with em?"

Ismene asked. Genba grinned, then grabbed Shouji's corpse in his jaws. He hauled the body to the edge of the cliff side, and dropped them into the river below. One by one, all of the bodies fell into the river, drifting along with the current. Genba grinned, then licked his lips.

"Ohu is ours."

–

Back at his base, Hougen stretched his legs. Soon, it would be time to set out towards Ohu. Word had come of his little brother's success, and he couldn't have been more pleased. However, his mood soon turned sour as he heard the scrape of metal.

_Urggh... that crazy old guy again... why did he show up again?_

"Hougen. I heard, that you have Gin in your capture. Well done."

"Cut to the point, old man."

"Old? I'll _show _you**_old_**you_...!_"

Hougen laughed openly as the crippled Doberman attempted to rush him. However, with that cart that held his crippled legs, he was all but useless. Hougen merely walked around him, and sat down on the opposite end of the room. The Doberman finally gave up and sat down, fuming with anger.

"If you are here to join my pack, the answer is still no. I may take every mangy stray and fatass pet around, but even they have more use than you."

The Doberman bit his tongue, hating how true those words were. Back in his day, in his prime, he had been lethal, deadly accurate in his attacks. Until... that day...

_BEN!_

–– _**Flashback:: The War Against Akakabuto**_ –

He was still in the Great Dane's grasp as they both plummeted off the cliff side, heading straight towards the rushing river below. Water splashed and raged all around him as he struggled and fought to free himself. Suddenly, the current picked up, and he was torn free. Clearing his vision, he could see Ben was helpless as he floundered about in the river. He grinned, and knew this was his chance. Ben may have tried to kill him, but he failed, and was now helpless. He hurriedly grabbed Ben in his jaws, and shoved his head underwater.

"Heh, tried to kill me? You, a blind old fool? As if you could ever take my place as General!"

He yelled, forcing Ben's head back down as he attempted to resurface.

"You can't even tell what's happening to you, you're blind as a bat!"

_Just a few more moments..._

"_SNIPER_!"

He nearly choked in surprise as out of nowhere, Hyena came crashing into the river, forcing him away from Ben. The Great Dane resurfaced and spluttered, looking around desperately. Hyena had taken hold of Sniper's neck and was fighting bravely, but then he noticed the large group of rocks the river was carrying them towards.

"Ben! Get to shore, the rocks!"

Ben gasped and tried in vain to see, but it was impossible. Hurriedly, he began to swim to the far left, until the water grew more shallow and he felt solid ground underfoot. Hyena would've sighed in relief, if not for the fact Sniper had taken his muzzle in his jaws, and crunched down hard. He yelled in pain, and tried to break free. Sniper then shoved them both underwater, growling.

"You're not going anywhere, you traitor. If I die... you _die_ _too_!"

He slashed at Hyena's stomach with his claws, watching with satisfaction as the blood spilled out and gushed into the river, changing the water's clear color into a deep red. However, he knew it was too late. He looked over a shoulder, and a large rock fell onto his spine. He howled in pain, then choked as water flooded his jaws.

_Present –_

_I'll kill them both... like I killed that traitor..._

Sniper thought, gritting his teeth.

"You're right. All this time, I've been relying on my apprentices, Lecter and Thunder, to carry out my work. But they are still whelps, who cannot compare to their teacher."

Hougen raised an eyebrow. Sniper dragged himself forward a few paces, then looked up at Hougen.

"Get rid of this damn cart. It's time I walked again... as an assassin."

Hougen smiled, then leaped. With his powerful fangs, he destroyed the cart, breaking both of the wheels and cutting the straps that were tightened around Sniper's body. The broken contraption fell around the old Doberman, who collapsed.

"Alright, old man. Time to prove it. Walk."

Sniper grunted, then picked his head up off the ground. He laid with his head on his front paws, trying to bite back the pain. Hougen sneered at him.

"Oooh, so you really were just talk. Tch, how pathetic."

"Shut it! This... isn't easy..."

He felt something, a... back leg? Sniper dragged himself forward, out of the shadows, in order to see better. His single eye widened in surprise as he realized, that his legs had been replaced with metal. Hougen stared openly, also shocked.

_These... can become my ultimate weapon..._

Sniper thought, struggling even more to get back on all four of his feet. It took nearly all of his strength, but he wobbled and shook until he finally regained his balance. He felt lighter, more agile, now that his heavy cart was gone. But, he still could not walk properly. He fell back to the ground, but was content. He could stand. Soon, he would walk again.

Hougen licked his lips, then nodded.

"Welcome to the pack... General."

–

Kurotora was sitting, dejectedly, at the riverbank, his head hanging low. When the bodies of Shouji and the others had washed up on the river, e had been close to tears, and had rushed off to be alone. But even alone, he wouldn't let his tears fall. He wanted to mourn his nephews in silence.

_Damn, damn it!_ _I should never have let them go! Why did I let those blockheads go and kill themselves? Chutora, I'm sorry! You left me to take care of your children and I failed you! My own sons are dead too! Ah, hell, where did I go wrong?_

Inside, he could hear the muffled sobs and sniffles of Ben and Cross, but he tried hard to ignore them. It was hard enough to hold back his own tears. He could barely feel his own paws in the snow, so he ground his paw deep into it, shaking slightly. One tear rolled out of his single eye, and melted into the snow on the ground. He growled, in a mixture of anger and pain.

_My sons... my nephews... I failed you!_

"You tried the best for our sons, and our nephews. Kuro, you know blaming yourself isn't something that'll help the situation."

He whipped around, jaw nearly dropping. In front of him, looking the same as if she had never died, was his mate Emiko. The beautiful silvery white Kai Ken smiled at his expression.

"Y-you're...?"

"Nope, still dead, sadly. But I couldn't just sit there and listen to you moan like this. Kuro, it's not like you."

"Augh, damn it, this is serious! I-"

"Hey, listen up blockhead!"

He blinked, then sat back down.

"I know this was hard for you... but you can't give up-"

"Oi, who said anything about giving up? Let a man grieve, damn it!"

"Quit interrupting me, dumbass! Did you happen to forget what happened when I died?"

He bit his tongue, then it came back to him. Oh.

"We don't want a repeat of that again. Kuro, I know it seems like you've lost the most, and that everything's going to shit, but you can't give up. It's okay to shed a few tears for our children and nephews... but I want you to promise something for me?"

"Aright, Aright, sheesh. What is it?"

Emiko smiled.

"Get revenge. I want you to rip apart the bastard who did this to my kids."

Kurotora smiled, then cracked his neck.

"Too easy. I'll tear that Genba guy apart, kill him, then drag him back from Hell and kill him twice over! He'll regret what he did the moment he sees me, haha!"

–

Weed felt the pressure on his lungs increase as he swam deeper into the underground tunnel. It was getting darker and darker, so dark he had trouble seeing Wilson and Jerome on either side of him. Just when he thought his whole body was going to rupture from the inside out, the tunnel got lighter, and he could see the exit ahead. He quickly pushed with his legs in order to swim faster, and pushed his head above the surface. Forcing back a cough, Weed blinked the water out of his eyes and looked around. The cave he had emerged into was dark, but very spacious. The echo of dripping water was the only sound he could hear. Cautiously, the Akita Inu lifted his body out of the water, and hesitantly walked a few paces forward.

"So... this is the 'leader' of the intruders that have trespassed on our clan ground?"

Weed whipped around, and was utterly repulsed by the dog who had now appeared. His fur had been completely burned away, his bare flesh scarred with various burn marks. One eye was gone, and the other reflected a burning hatred that pierced him deeply.

"I believe so, Elder."

Replied a brown-gray Koga, who displayed no emotion and seemed quite stoic. He surveyed Weed with cold, calculating eyes as the burned Koga circled the Akita Inu. More Kogas appeared out of the shadows and settled in a circle around Weed, not moving and not speaking.

"I know who you are, you little brat. Word travels fast. You're the spawn of that damned Gin, aren't you?"

Weed nodded, trying not to expose his feelings of fear. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Jerome and Wilson keeping low in the water, trying to remain hidden.

"But you don't know a damn thing about me, or my clan."

"Please,"

Weed interrupted, keeping his ears low.

"I came here for your help. We're looking for someone, called 'Little Brother'."

At this point the brown-gray Koga had remained silent, but at this moment he spoke clearly,

"Though I detest that nickname... I believe I am the person you were looking for. Koga Ninja, Tesshin."

Weed's eyes widened in surprise and awe as he gazed at Tesshin. At first glance he didn't appear to be anything extraordinary, but looking closer, he could tell that this was the dog that his father had chosen to be his heir. Tesshin was slim, but muscular. And if all the things he had heard about Tesshin were true, then he had been trained extensively in his ninja training, and was also trained by the top three of Ohu.

"You're impressed. You should be."

The burnt Koga snapped. He stood next to Tesshin.

"He may have been trained by that bastard father of yours, but he was my leader's son first, and he still is. Kurojaki may be dead, but as long as I'm still alive, I will make all of you Ohu bastards pay for his death!"

He snarled, the pupil in his single eye shrinking. Tesshin calmly turned to the elder Koga, and stated,

"Chourou, calm down. Getting all riled up isn't good on your mental state... or your blood pressure."

"Hell, shut up Tesshin!"

Chourou snapped. Tesshin blinked, and sighed softly.

"You're father left my leader to _burn_, and me to _rot._"

He spat into Weed's face, and the Akita Inu flinched.

"Why should we help you? **_Fuck_**, why should I even left you crawl out of here _alive_?"

Weed lowered his head, but kept his eyes level.

"You're right. The truth is, I don't know very much about your clan, or what you have been through. I came here with limited knowledge and assumed you would help us. For that I am sorry. But I still need your help. If Hougen takes over Ohu, nothing will stop him from taking over all of Japan. He's already spread his pack into multiple territories, and killed hundreds. If you won't help me to rescue my father, do it to defeat Hougen and stop him from destroying everything."

Chorou mulled over what he said for a moment, then flexed his shoulders.

"Hmph. At least you're willing to admit you're mistakes. Fine. I'll be merciful, and let you and all your mutts a free pass out of my territory... but first you have to take the fall for this little fault of yours."

Weed lifted his head.

"Anything. I am the leader, so I am the one who will take responsibility."

Chourou smiled. He cocked his head at Tesshin, who stepped forward.

"Tesshin. You heard the little brat. Beat him to a pulp, and let him have it. Make sure we never see his mug around here ever again."

Tesshin nodded.

"Yes, Elder."

Out of quick reflex, Jerome leaped out of the water, splashing the surrounding Kogas and startling the Elder and Tesshin. Wilson quickly followed, trying to stop the German Shepherd. Jerome had already shoved four Kogas aside and was fighting off a fifth when another one jumped onto his back. Several more were joining the scuffle, making several small attacks and dodging out of the way to avoid Jerome's retaliation. Wilson took advantage of the distraction and made his way to the Elder and Tesshin. Coughing, he approached them both carefully. Bowing, Wilson pleaded,

"Please stop!"

Chourou snorted.

"Why the hell should I? I would've let you two go had you just stayed where you were. The deal was fair enough—the kid would take the beating and all of you leave here alive... that's more than what Gin ever gave my leader."

"Your leader died by his own choice. Gin gave him the choice to run away!"

Wilson turned to look at Tesshin, who still had Weed cornered against the cave wall. Jerome threw off the Koga on his neck and barreled forward, heading straight towards Tesshin. With his jaws opened wide, he prepared to execute a powerful bite to the Koga's shoulder... when Tesshin calmly turned, and stopped him with a powerful blow to his skull. His paw crashed down on his head, and his whole body fell to the ground. The Koga ninja pinned him down with his paw, and coldly said,

"This is not your fight. I admire your loyalty to your leader, and your desire to protect him... but if you try to stand between us, you will fall to your death."

Jerome growled, and pushed himself to his feet, trying once again to attack Tesshin. The ninja dog back flipped out of the way, and sped around in a half circle, shoving his head into Jerome's ribs. Two Kogas held him down while Chourou licked his lips.

"I should have you killed for your insolence!"

He growled, pacing back and forth rapidly. Wilson jogged up to them, and replied,

"Please, forgive him."

Chourou ignored him, and continued pacing, and began to mutter to himself. Wilson turned to look at Tesshin.

"Please, Tesshin. You know this is wrong."

Tesshin cocked his head to the side, then said,

"Whether or not this is wrong is not for me to decide. He is the Elder, and my leader. I will follow his orders promptly and with no hesitation."

The brown-gray Koga turned to the two others who were holding Jerome down, and ordered,

"Keep him still. Yochi,"

A dark gray Koga, almost black, quickly ran to Tesshin's side.

"Watch this senior. I do not think he will be trouble, but it never hurts to be careful."

"Yes, sir."

Yochi replied, standing in front of Wilson. The Collie watched as Tesshin walked back towards Weed. Standing squarely in front of the silver Akita, Tesshin flexed his shoulders and crouched down low.

"I am Tesshin, the ninja dog from Koga."

He bared his teeth, and barked, when Weed backed up.

"State your name and face me."

Weed snarled, and raced forward.

"I'm Weed, son of Gin of Ohu! For attacking my friends, you'll pay!"

In his blind rush, Weed was unable to avoid Tesshin's counter-attack. The Koga had dodged to the side and cut hard at Weed's throat with his fangs. Pushed back from the force of the blow, Weed was left open to another attack, this time a slash on his shoulder from Tesshin's claws. Weed ducked underneath Tesshin's stomach and bit down hard on the soft flesh underneath, causing the Koga to rear back in pain. However, he was quickly dislodged, and was being forced backwards as Tesshin let loose an onslaught of harsh attacks with his claws and fangs. He was forcing Weed to the edge of the pool of water, and with one last push, he shoved the Akita Inu into the water.

Weed was choking as he attempted to get away from Tesshin and return to the surface. The Koga wasn't letting up, grabbing hold of the Akita and shoving him further underwater whenever he attempted to resurface. Finally, Tesshin took hold of him and jumped out of the water, still carrying Weed in his jaws. Now Weed was limp, unable to do anything as Tesshin swung him around and beat him down into the stones. At last, his suffering was at an end when Tesshin dumped him onto the ground. Weed panted heavily his pain temporarily dulled by his exhaustion. Tesshin however, looked as if he hadn't even broken a sweat. The fierce and wild look in his eyes had faded, back to the ice cold expression they had been before.

Wilson, seeing his chance, shoved Yochi aside and ran to Tesshin. He was quickly caught, however, and forced into a bow in front of the Koga heir. Coughing, Wilson barked,

"You've won, Chibi! Please, just let him go!"

Tesshin pricked up his ears at the name, then turned quickly to look at the Collie. Recognition glimmered in his eyes, and he whispered,

"... You..."

"Yes, it's me. Please, Tesshin... this isn't you. This isn't the dog Gin raised you to be."

Tesshin looked away, distraught.

"I know... your Elder still blames Gin for your father's death... but you know in your heart that he threw his own life away. Tesshin, Gin was more of a father to you than anyone!"

"He was still my father, Wilson. He could've abandoned me a hundred times over and that fact would not have changed."

The young Koga paused, then added,

"Why have you come all this way?"

"Weed said it before... we need your help."

"No... why you...? You are too old for this... and you're ill."

Wilson turned away, then lowered his body onto the ground completely.

"It's true. Tesshin, I'm... dying.."

He lifted his eyes to gaze up at the Koga dog. He thought he could see a faint glimmer of sorrow in his eyes, but it was gone before he could be sure.

"I... had to apologize to you. Once more, before I went. God knows I've blamed myself over and over, wishing that I hadn't let the grief and hatred build in my heart. It nearly killed us both."

Tesshin blinked, stopping the tears that were beginning to well in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Tesshin."

Tesshin crouched down, and licked Wilson's muzzle.

"You do not have to apologize. If anyone should be, it should be me."

"I'll do it. Even if I have to go alone, I will return to the Ohu army."

Wilson smiled, and coughed.

"Thank you. I would not have wanted to cross the river without apologizing to you and bringing you back to the Ohu army."

Tesshin felt tears well up in his eyes again as the Collie laid his head on his paws, and closed his eyes softly. His breathing became more and more shallow until at last, it stopped altogether. Chourou, unimpressed and even more pissed than before, growled and leaped in front of Tesshin.

"Has anything gotten through your thick skull, about making promises you can't keep?! There is no way in hell I am letting you join with **_them_**!"

"Chourou, I—"

"Don't. Even. Start."

The burned Koga growled, stalking off. Several Kogas leaped out of his way, not wanting to face the brunt of their leader's temper. Yochi walked up to Tesshin, and whispered a question into his ear. Tesshin nodded, and Yochi dipped his head in understanding. He turned to the Kogas who were holding Jerome down, and ordered them to let him go. Jerome walked over to Weed to check on his injuries, and helped the young Akita to his feet. Tesshin looked over at them, then said,

"I will give you permission to stay in this territory for another day. I would also... would also like your permission to bury Wilson on our clan ground."

Weed perked up his ears.

"Are you... joining us?"

Tesshin nodded.

"I will need the time to prepare... and to talk to Elder. But for now... may I?"

Weed nodded, and Tesshin picked up the Collie's body. He disappeared out of the cave exit, while Yochi urged Jerome and Weed to follow.

"I asked Tesshin if he was serious about joining you guys... guess that guy really does keep his promises."

The dark gray Koga commented.

"Despite what the Elder says, none of us really have any grudge towards you guys. It's just... he's our leader, you know?"

Jerome nodded in understanding. He knew very well what it felt like, choosing between what was right and what his master wanted him to do. That loyalty, that duty to obey his masters... had cost him all of his friends. He knew he couldn't let it happen again. Though he would follow Weed anywhere, he knew he would do anything to protect his leader's safety and well-being... even if it meant disobeying his orders.

–

After Wilson had been buried, Weed and Jerome returned to deliver the news of their success to the rest of the pack. Several dogs congratulated them, while others expressed worry for Weed, and a few who had been close to Wilson expressed sadness at his death. A few of them went with Yochi to help with his burial, but returned shortly after being sent away by Tesshin. The dark gray Koga had then offered to share some prey with the pack, to which Weed accepted. The silver Akita spent the rest of the day resting and recovering from his injuries, while Shinku applied some of the medicine Yochi had given her to use. Once, Weed had tried to go and look for Tesshin, but Jerome had stopped him. He had told him to wait, to leave the Koga dog to grieve. He promised Weed that he would talk to him tomorrow, to which the Akita Inu agreed.

The next morning came around, and Weed did not find Tesshin at Wilson's grave. After questioning Yochi, the Koga had answered that he had heard Tesshin and the Elder fighting atop a cliff not too far away, but he warned Weed not to get involved, as it was getting "pretty ugly". Weed ignored his warning and raced off to find the Kogas, panting as he ran. When he found them, he saw Tesshin and Chourou were arguing as Yochi had said. As he got closer, their argument became clear enough so he could hear what they were saying.

"I don't care! You were too young to remember it properly, but I do!"

"I remember it clearly! And I know for sure that you have to let this go!"

"Never! I nearly lost my life, and all of my friends are dead! Your father, is dead!"

"Blaming yourself, because you feel guilt, isn't right! Neither is holding a grudge!"

"Your father—"

"Enough! How many times do I have to say it? I am not my father, no matter how much you want me to be!"

Weed stepped in between them then, and faced the Elder.

"He's right. It's true that our parents leave expectations of us... I know I've felt pressured to become a great leader like my father, but even I know I can never truly be him. I have to set my own expectations and become my own person, just like Tesshin has to make his own legacy!"

Chourou growled, and roared,

"I've had it with you! You're just a little punk who doesn't know shit! Apparently the **_lesson_** Tesshin taught you didn't sink in! WELL THIS TIME I'LL MAKE SURE IT DOES!"

In blind fury, the burned Koga leaped towards Weed, but put too much power into his jump, and sailed clear of the Akita Inu and Tesshin, straight off the cliff side.

"Shit!"

Chourou swore. Weed quickly reacted, grabbing hold of the Koga's hind leg by the heel, and pulling backward. The force of gravity nearly pulled him over the edge, but he dug into the ground with his claws, steadying himself. Carefully, he began to move backwards, until Chourou was pulled up to safety. Tesshin thanked Weed, while Chourou glared at him.

"Elder,"

"Just stop."

Tesshin looked taken aback, but then stepped backwards. Chourou then turned his single eye onto Weed, and blinked.

"It pains me to say this... but I owe you one for saving my life, kid. And don't you get a swelled head about it. But I suppose you're decent enough."

The Elder walked away, then turned back to look at them both.

"Go with him. Knock that Hougen shit down off his high horse and show him what true dogs are made out of. Take whoever you want. Hell, take everyone, I don't care."

"E-Elder... thank you."

The Elder grunted, then disappeared from sight. Weed looked up at Tesshin.

"He may seem like a bad person... but he isn't really. He... has a lot of anger in his heart. He's forgotten himself in all that hatred."

Tesshin explained, gazing off at the break in the foliage where Chourou had exited.

"... You said you needed my help to rescue your father. Do you know where he is? Did someone capture him?"

Weed looked unsure, as he answered,

"Hougen had him at first... and then John and some others died to let him escape... but we don't know where he is now. Jerome says it's probably reasonable to think that he's been recaptured... but no one is sure."

"Hm."

Tesshin replied. Then, together, they returned back to Weed's waiting pack. As the sun reached its peak in the sky, warm sunlight spilled onto the lake and the clearing. Weed smiled as he felt the warmth on his back. He looked over and noticed Teru and several other puppies playing by the water. His eyes narrowed slightly in sadness, and then Tesshin caught his eye.

"Are you sure you should be dragging them into this war?"

Weed shook his head.

"I've been thinking about that. I don't want them to get hurt. They're... too young."

Tesshin nodded.

"Leave them here."

"Are... you sure?"

"Yes. The Elder is not a bad person. Even though he may not have shown it, but I think you changed him, Weed. I think having some young dogs around, to teach and train... will help him find himself again."

Weed smiled.

"I think that's a good idea. But will he agree to it?"

"I can convince him. He'll be grateful for them, since I am taking the rest of the pack with me."

"R-really?"

"Yes. Like Chourou said, none of his friends survived the burning of the Iga House. All of my subordinates... my clan mates... were strays and members of the younger generation of Kogas. None of us have any grudge against your father and Ohu. We would all like to lend you our service."

Though the plan to leave Teru and the others behind didn't sit well, with some convincing from Kyoshiro and Reika, who had offered to stay behind to look after them, they had all agreed to train and become stronger. Chourou had added he would make good on their promises, warning them that the training they would be going under would be intense and difficult. Not one puppy backed down from the challenge, knowing this was the best way they could be useful to their leader. In the evening, Tesshin approached Weed.

"What is it, Tesshin-san?"

"... I am going to find Gin."

"Huh? But—"

"Weed... I have pledged my loyalty to you, but I will not abandon and forget the dog who took me in as his own son. I promise to return to you, once I have found him."

Tesshin responded, turning away. He ran off, and was gone before Weed could even think about stopping him. Deciding to trust the Koga ninja, Weed let him go, grateful that Tesshin had talked to him directly instead of slipping away.

"He'll come back... leader."

Yochi reassured Weed. The Akita Inu smiled at the dark gray Koga and nodded.

"So, are we ready to head out now?"

"Yep. Everyone's ready to go."

"Alright, then,"

Weed rose to his paws, and stretched his legs. His pack was growing larger, and his confidence as a leader was growing. He could do this. They would be heading to Rocket's hometown, Kishu, to recruit some of his old pack members. Rocket had said that the pack had maintained their independence and had refused to submit to Hougen, so it would be a good place to look for more soldiers. And elsewhere, Tesshin would be searching for his father. Following Yochi, Weed mentally prepared himself for the long journey to Kishu.


End file.
